Remember Us
by smileysteph
Summary: "GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" she yelled. It's the last memory she has of him after moving to Florida. She decided to leave everything from her old life in the past. But what happens when her past catches up with her future? When HE moves to Florida and won't stop at nothing to get her back on his side to be best friends again? Do second chances exist? Will old feelings return for another?
1. Seeing You Again

Ally's POV

Summer had passed by too fast. No more sleeping in or late night outs with friends. I had been dreading this day for weeks but as I got ready for school it didn't seem completely real until I stepped out of my SUV and onto school grounds. As I walked up the stairs of my school's entrance, the only thing that made it better was to think what crazy mess my friends and I were going to get caught in this year.

I walked to my already organized locker and was making sure for the third time that I had all the books that I needed for the morning. Yes, I was still a bookworm, but I had changed a lot from freshmen year to junior. Making sure I knew where all my classes were, not wanting to be late for any of them, I read through my schedule one more time, "Homeroom, Music, Study block, History, Lunch, Math, English and at last Scie-," when I got interrupted in the middle of my thoughts by someone yelling , "ALLY!" I was turning around to greet Trish when I had my things fly everywhere when she pulled me in a bear hug. "Trish!" I squeaked back, "I've missed you too, silly! How you've been?"

"I've been doing…." she started to ramble while I was trying to get away from her grip. Yup, this was the one and only Patricia De Guadalupe Flores, Trish for short. I met her when I moved to Miami, Florida; after my dad open a music shop here. In one year she become my best friend and I do not know what I would have done without her. Seeing that she was not letting go, I was left to one solution: code B.

"In case you don't know there is a really hot guy walking down the hall and he is most definitely checking you out," I told her. This managed to make Trish to let go of me and I could finally start picking up my things that where all over the floor. Code B is to pretend a cute guy is walking down and checking her out so she will get distracted. For those who don't know Trish, she is Boy Crazy. I mean she will look at every guy and say he is the cutest thing she has ever seen. This is just one of the things that I love about her. She is just so cute and childish."Why would you tell me that there's a cute guy coming our way when there is clearly no one that is my type?" she demanded.

"What do you mean?" I said with sarcasm. "Because I thought that That guy was most definitely your type…" I told her while pointed to the only guy that Trish will not stand, Dez; seeing her glare at me I added with a smile "or maybe because I had to pick up my things from the ground silly," I saw Trish starting to forgive me and starting to get a closer look at me and said that I look pretty. Hearing this made me blush and of course I was in the middle of saying thank you when out of nowhere she yelled, "Wait A Minute!"

"What?" I worriedly asked. At this moment I thought that she remembered something horrible or that Jessica was coming our way and I automatically started to bite my hair. This is one habit that I tried to get rid of when I moved and reinvented myself, like I got rid of my stage fright for good, but I could not get my biting habit to stop.

The moment that she gave me that best friend look that said "I know something that you don't want me to know"; she looked me in the eyes and told me, "OK Ally, spill! Who is he, what's his name, grade, looks on one to ten, and most of all how did you guys meet, and don't forget to not leave a single detail out Missy!" When I heard her say this, it made my eyes go big and I went to defensive mode, "What! Pssh… Uh... I do not like anyone. I am happy with being single and uh? I am only trying-" as I epically failed to explained myself to Trish I got interrupted by someone who I know very well.

"She is only trying to impress the guy that she likes and hopes that he will glance at her," Dallas said finishing her sentence. He kept on expatiating about it more, but I zoned out and got lost in my thoughts. I realized that I recognized who he was just by the sound of his voice and that I knew what he was going to say before he even finished the sentence. He was my BGF, those who don't know, it stands for best guy friend. He knew **_almost_** all my secrets and I knew his. We could read each others minds, but best of all I knew, with all of my heart, that I could always count on him. I started to zone back in to the conversation and all I heard was, "What she doesn't know is that she can be wearing a t-shirt and sweats with her hair undone and no make-up and she will still manage to catch any guy's attention," Dallas said with confidence as he turned to face me and making his hair flip in the perfect way.

Like always, he was making me blush and I decided that it was time to put an end to this for Trish and Dallas. "Dallas, don't make me blush and to both of you, no, I am not interested in anyone. Trish, I am not trying to catch any guy's attention." I decisively declared. Wow, when have I been able to smoothly lie before? Anyway, the guy's attention that I am trying to get is the one who is least to notice me. I bet I can have his name written on my forehead and he still wouldn't notice me. Leaving my own little world, "I think we should head to homeroom and can we please just drop this conversation?" I pleaded as we made our way to class.

"Getting quite defensive Ms. Cutie," Dallas whispered in my ear, "If I didn't know it better I would have thought that you truly weren't interested in any of the guys of our school. But since I do, you're going to have to tell me later." With that, he left Trish and me to chat about the classes we have and where we were going to meet during lunch.

I sat behind Trish and was waiting for Dallas to show up. I mean how long could a guy take in the bathroom. Apparently Dallas was trying to break the record because he got in his seat just as the bell rung. "Nice to see you Mr. Cook; hope you don't plan on showing up late every day." Mrs. Darbus hinted that she was annoyed. "And to the rest of class please quiet down people. Summer vacation is over. Way over. Now please say here when I call your name." Everybody went back to their conversations and I turned to see Dallas. He was so cute and sweet. Sadly all we were ever going to be was just friends. I can't believe that during the summer that we had gotten closer than ever. Especially with my last experience with guy friends, but that's in the pass right? He managed to change my mind about not trusting guys and after doing crazy things with one another and all the long talks we had; he effortlessly stole my heart.

"So Ally, what do you want to do today after school? I mean, if you know, you don't have anything planned and aren't annoyed with me already after all those jokes I pull on you," Dallas nervously asked. He looked nervous to me; could I be the cause of that I giggled. No, my mind kept telling, do not get attached; all it causes is pain when they leave and he wouldn't like you. "Well if you put it that way, I should be saying that yes, I am busy because your jokes get really annoying at times," I replied as I saw his eyes look down, "but I love spending time with you way too much to say no. So what you want to do?" He had a huge smile at my reply and his eyes had that same spark that a second ago almost disappeared. He started to ramble about a movie and as I was zoning in and out I managed to hear a certain name that brought chills on my back. Interrupting him, I let out a squeal loud enough for him to hear, saying, "Did she just say Austin Moon?" This distracted him and I'm sure he can see how confused and puzzled I was because I could tell that he was examining my reactions.

"No Ally-cat, I think she said Austell Wood or something like that. Why Ally-cat, do you know an Austin Moon?" he cautiously questioned. "No one particular Dallas. I just thought that I heard that name you know?" I whispered. I got lost in my thought and after a second or so I saw him staring at me. I thought how weird I sounded and that I would need to tell him who Austin Moon was to me. Which I did not plan to do; so I need to lie and fast! "I find that name _interesting? _Yea! I mean... who doesn't like the name Austin?" I mumbled. I want to bite my hair so bad but I know that if I do, he would know that I am completely lying to him and he would bomb me with questions. I could tell that for now he was done asking question, but soon he would ask me hundreds of them.

_RING, RING, RING!_

I never thought that the bell would sound so good to me. I quickly try to say goodbye to Dallas when he reminds me that we have the next three classes together. Wistfully Trish had to go in a different direction than us to her second class and that left Dallas and me _**a lot of time alone. **_"So... Who's the lucky guy that won your heart?" Dallas asked me with a curious look on his face. It also looks a bit sad and disappointed to me. What are you thinking Ally, he just wants to know the guy's name. "Well I don't want to tell you his name just yet, but I can give you hints and you can guess. I promise that if you get it right I will tell you," I told him shyly.

"OK so shoot the first hint," Dallas enunciated with a British accent. This made me laugh. This is the reason why I love having him around. He can always make me smile and make my day brighter. "OK then Dallas, first hint. Mm… He is tall and handsome. He has short, brown hair and is hilarious. He has the best eyes that I have ever seen and he is most definitely one of the sweetest people that I have ever met." I gushed to him with a big smile. I could feel myself blushing as he chuckled at my enthusiasm of talking about my crush. I swear, you could hear my heart beating from a mile away right now. Dallas kept looking at me. I hoped he couldn't see right through me, but at the same time I wanted to scream on top of my lungs and tell him that he was my mystery man... But I couldn't. Especially since it could potentially, hypothetically speaking, ruin our friendship. Or what if he did feel the same way? No I just couldn't deal with it, all this drama, at least not now.

"OK, so it can't be the jocks because they are definitely jerks. It also can't be anyone from the drama club because they have a big ego. So they are not one of the sweetest persons that you will ever meet. So that just leaves me with everybody else. WOW!" he exclaimed, "I am going to have a lot of work to do to find your mysterious man. What about Jeremy?" He asked.

"NO! Do you really think that Jeremy is my type?" I intoned as we reach my locker. "Please just tell me who he is. I promise I won't make fun of you," Dallas begged. Seeing that he couldn't convince me to tell him the name, he stepped in front of my locker and didn't allow me to open it. "Come on Dallas, please move. Don't make me late for class," I pleaded. "No I don't think so. Only if you tell me the guy's name that you like," he declared. This is how we are, how our relationship is. We whine to each other when we argue and annoy the pickles of each other. I giggled at the thought of pickles; they are my favorite snacks ever. Either way back to subject, I was **_not_** going to tell him that I liked him. I tried to stare him down but he seemed determined to not let me through, when all of a sudden I saw an evil grin starting on his lips. Oh-oh, this means trouble.

"I may let you, if you say that I am the hottest, most handsome guy that you have ever met and that I am THE BEST FRIEND that you have ever had, including Trish. Also, that I bet your mystery guy in everything including your heart!" he exclaimed. I was a little shock that he said _**my heart**_ and like always, it made me to start thinking things, but I decided to ignore my thoughts. "I don't know Dallas," I bated my eyes with a smile, "I mean, you would be making me tell a big lie," I joked around with him. "Are you going to take my offer or not," he uttered. "OK so, Dallas is the hottest, most handsome guy, "I sighed for extra effect, "that I have ever met and that he is THE BEST FRIEND that I have ever had. He even tops Trish, and he bets my mystery guy in everything, including my heart," I giggled and as I went through this I found myself lost in his eyes and wasn't aware that we were getting _**very**_ close to each other. I think I would have kissed him if he hadn't moved away from my locker. Of course he would move. I mentally hit myself. He didn't want to lead me on knowing that he had no feelings for me. I mean who would like me? I'm just an ordinary girl with nothing special. I was just hoping that he wouldn't get a hint of my mystery man.

He saw his watch and with that he said, "I'll see you in class Ms. Tardy Pants. Don't worry I'll save you a seat." With that he did his signature wink at me and left. I knew I had to tell him sooner or later that I liked him. I mean he was just so perfect for me, but right now wasn't the time yet. Soon it would be, but not now. I decided to take my time and be late for the good fifteen minutes that we were allowed to be. I mean if we have 15 minutes to count as a tardy till it's consider absent why not take it right? Little did I know that those 15 minutes would be some of my worst moments.

On the other side of town, as I came to know, was a certain boy that was having a horrible first day of school, and not to mention that he was new to the town. First off, he woke up late for school because someone had unplugged his alarm clock. He was trying his hardest to change as fast as he could to get to school as soon as possible. Second, he got lost before he found the school and then he had to stop at the school office before he went to class because he did not know his schedule and he was late, and this lead him to get lost all over again. After passing by the office he was now trying to find his classroom but couldn't get help because everyone was in their classroom and the map that they had giving him was crappy because it's not accurate. He was walking in circles until he saw a certain girl at her locker. Little did he know that his luck was going to get worse.

I was almost done getting all of my things when I heard someone say if I could help them find their class. Being new to this town last year, I knew how he must have been feeling and I would feel bad if I didn't help him so I said yea sure, to just give me a minute. Closing my locker, I turned around to introduce myself, "Hi my name is…", but I lost my voice as I see who exactly it is. I do not know what I have done in my life for fate to hate me so much or what big thing I had done that karma was trying to get back at me. I mean, when I moved, I decided to leave everything behind. I did not say any goodbyes, except for family. Damn! I didn't even tell anyone that I was moving. The less people that knew that I was going to disappear to a different place, the better for me. I was happy when my Dad told me we were moving. I couldn't wait! If it was up to me we would have moved the day after my dad told me. That's how much I wanted to _**leave**_. That's how bad I wanted to _**forget**__. _That's how much it _**hurt,**_ but that was then and this is now, right? So what was he doing here in my _**now**_? When all I wanted him to be involved with was my _**then**_.


	2. The Reason Why Ally Left

No One's POV

Across the hall is a confused, puzzled boy with blonde hair that is staring at her right in the eyes. She wants to turn away but she can't. She had tried so hard to forget about those hypnotizing hazel eyes that she once knew with all her heart; the eyes in which she would seek comfort and safety. She could see a twinkle in his eyes and a small smile starting to form on his face. Seeing him right there, in the middle of the school hallway, brought her many memories and she could feel a smile starting to creep on her face, but then she remembered. She remembered the reason why she was so happy to move from California to Florida. The hurt she felt when she looked into those eyes and all she could find was hatred and anger towards her. When they could not respond to her; no matter how long she had looked into them or how much she pleaded. With those memories, she made her face as hard as stone. She is giving him the same look that she once received a long time ago from him.

The possibility of any reassurance of getting her back; that she might forgive him and that she misses him like he misses her, went away when her cold stare surfaces upon her eyes. He admits to himself that he never did expect to find her with her arms wide open for him to walk into, but he did underestimate how much pain he had brought her and seeing all her agony made him hate himself that much more. Deep down he always knew that he was the reason why she left and why she disappeared from every one. _No way... This can't be her. No freaking way! After trying to look for her and getting no answers… I couldn't have found her finally, and especially not this easy_, he thought over and over. After she moved, he had tried to find her so desperately. A week after the fight he realized that he couldn't live without her. That nothing made sense if he couldn't hear her laugh _**one more time**_, or see her beautiful smile. He went crazy that one week and he wished that he could go back to wishing and hoping that she would shut her mouth from all the shouting that had been happening between them lately. He wished that he could feel everything from her: hear her voice, smell her hair, listen to her dreams, fears, and hope, see her sleeping, to feel how right it feels to have her with him, _**everything**_! At least, even if she didn't want to come back to him, for one last time he wants to hear her say she cares. Now here he is; staring at the girl he has been searching for, dreaming of, and wishing for.

Unconsciously she started to grab her hair and biting it. _No, this can't be right. Something has to be wrong. It just can't be him_, she argues in her head. She keeps thinking of many different possibilities in where he is just a dream, a memory or anything. She loses herself in her own world when he interrupts by saying her name, "Alls?"

_Alls_, she laughs in her mind as she repeats the name. Now it is finally sinking in her mind; the realization slapping her across her face. This is real. He is here and there is nothing she can do about it. _Alls_, she thinks again, no one has called her that in a while. Not because people stopped calling her that; it's just that he was the only one that did. It was her nickname from him. She remembers how she wouldn't allow anyone to call her that name except for him. She thought all of this while looking at the ground. She didn't want to look up, and she stops biting her hair. She didn't want to let him know that it still affects her to see him.

"Alls please... look at me," he whispers. After a few seconds she gets the courage to raise her head. Seeing her after two whole years; he wishes they could have met at a different place, at a different time, or at least with different intentions. Looking in her eyes, he regrets asking her to look up because they look cold, distant, full of pure hatred towards him, and he couldn't really blame her because it is his fault after all. It got too quiet for both their liking. It seems as if they can read each other's mind but neither of them want to. Too afraid to see what they might find. "Well?" she questions.

Seeing no reaction from him she adds, "Look Austin, if you have anything to tell me, tell me now because after this I am never, _**ever**_, going to speak to you again." He is still in shock and has no words to say. He could feel the venom that she is putting in every word as she speaks towards him. He can't bring anything to come out of his mouth. _Stupid, just say something, say anything. You heard her; this is the only shot she is giving you. Don't screw it up_! he mentally shouts at himself.

_I can't believe you just gave him a chance to defend himself. He's not worth your time anymore. Remember you agreed to this when he hurt you. Come on! Just walk away. The hallway is right there. Just walk away and hope that you have no classes with him_," she told herself. She was debating whether or not to listen to what Austin had to say. After all it was _**HIS**_ fault, at least in her opinion. The hallways are freedom to her. She can easily walk away from that situation, but she is curious at what he has to say. Even if she's not willing to say it out loud to herself.

Austin still has no clue on what to say. He has rehearsed before on what he would tell her if he ever saw her again but right now all his thoughts are empty and he still can't believe that she was standing right in front of him. After a few seconds of debating on what to say, he takes a deep breath and is just about to open his mouth to form the first word when she gets fed up and walks away. He's panicking and can't think of anything to say again. His hands are sweating and he knows that he needs to say something, anything or else she is going to walk out of his life for _**GOOD**_… But the words he yells after her just makes him look worse. "Alls, please, don't go, stay! I haven't seen you in two years and all you're doing is walking away? As if we don't know each other? As if we were never friends?"

Hearing him say this makes her stop walking in the middle of the hall. _How can he say that? How dare he think that he has the __**right**__ to say that? I mean __**if anyone**__ is going to do the __**accusing**__, that should be me and __**only me**__, s_he rambles in her this moment she is now mad. Hell, she's pissed off at him and he is finally going to get a piece of her mind after all this time. He just can't say that it is her who is acting as if they were never friends and expect her to stay quiet. She feels her face turn red from all the anger she has inside and turns around to face him, expecting him to be at her locker, but instead she sees an up close of Austin. Taken by surprise she loses her train of thought and is startled. _Damn me for forgetting he is an athlete_" she cursed to herself.

Gaining her momentum back she yells at his face, "Don't you _**dare**_ tell me that it's _**me**_ who is acting as if we were never friends!" With each word she says she begins to take a step towards him and doesn't realize that she is hitting his chest with her index finger. "Because we _**BOTH**_ know that it's _**you!**_" She takes a deep breath and steps back from him. She didn't realize how much he still means to her. That after all those times of telling Trish that she had gotten over him, that he meant nothing to her, were just lies to try to convince herself that they were true… And they had worked for a while. Her eyes are starting to tear up and all for who? For the guy that made her feel like trash, that made her feel like a disease? She closes her eyes, not caring anymore if he saw the effect he still has on her. She feels a tear fall down as she slowly whispers, "Both of us know the reason why I am acting this way," she sighs. "Please don't make me remind you," she pleaded. Ally opens her eyes gradually to see him looking at her with caution.

Austin's POV

I knew she had it in her, but I never expected her to react like this. I never thought that I would still affect her this much. I know she still has an influence on me. As I hear those last lines come out of her mouth; it makes me so sad and mad at myself. I have never seen her so vulnerable, so fragile; that it seems as if she could fall at any second. I want to wipe her tears away but I know that she'll reject me. Memories fill my mind; of how we went our own ways. I would give anything to go back to the good olden days, but that was just a dream.

We met in elementary school when she moved from New York. Funny, even then she was moving around. We talked every now and then but nothing really happened between us. She was trying to get to know the school, the town, and everything. It was in middle school when we truly became friends. It was simply my friends became friends with her friends and somehow her and me just fit together. We agreed in almost everything. We fit perfectly for each other. She's my harmony to my melody. Over the next three years we became best friends. She knew everything about me and I knew everything about her. No secrets were kept from one another. We promised to always be there for each other and that we would always be friends. No matter how bad the last argument we had was or how far we ever were from each other. We had sleepovers and hung out with each other every day. We had a special day to celebrate our friendship; frieniversary we called them. I remember that everyone was jealous of us, because they all wanted a friendship like ours. Both of us knew we had and still have something special. We had a connection that no one else, besides us, will ever know. Some people even declared that in high school we would become the golden couple of high school. The couple that everyone wished they could be. It might have turned out that way if I hadn't been so stupid. If I had only realized my feelings for her before she left.

It was our first year of high school and everything was just like it should be. We were stronger than ever and no one had been able to bring us down, not that anyone tried. We came to the point that we would finish each other's sentences to laughing at each other's stupidity. She is the only person that I have ever opened myself completely to. The only person that I let myself be vulnerable for them to see the real Austin Moon and to see the fears, hopes, and dreams I had. Everyone could see that feelings were beginning to form between us two, if they weren't already there, and they couldn't be happier for us. Our friends cheered us on and the rest of the school knew about us and thought that we would be a real life fairytale. Funny thing about fairytales, there's always a problem and in the end they come together, the main couple. The difference between real life and fairytales is that fairytales don't exist. Happily ever after is a joke and the truth is that when a person says they're leaving is because they are actually leaving. Trust me I have learned from experience; either way back to the story.

Things were great. I was going to ask Ally on our first date. A crush was starting to develop between us but sadly, it was cut too short. A new girl moved to town. She was something alright. She just wasn't the something I was looking for but being a 15 year old boy with hormones, I couldn't help but fall for her looks at first. Soon I started to fall for the person she was. Stacy's her name. I had never seen anyone that perfect and love was what Stacy and I felt or so I thought.

At the beginning Alls was supportive for me. She was happy for me and I was so glad that she was right behind me because I would have never dated a girl that my Ally didn't approve of; not that I would have told her. No matter how hot or perfect I thought the girl was. I remember her being excited for me. She even helped me ask Stacy out and even helped me get ready for my first date with her. I was so happy because I thought that not only was I going to get the girl of my dreams but I was also going to keep my best friend. These were the good times, but then… Things began to change.

I noticed how Alls started to act strange around Stacy and I couldn't figure out the reason why. When I tried to confront her, Ally would ignore the questions and distract me. After a while she started to talk bad about Stacy and I just ignored her because even though she was my best friend, I would not let her talk about my girlfriend like that. Also, I did not have the guts to go against Ally. She means too much to me. I couldn't understand why Alls would change her mind about Stacy. When she asked me to get away from Stacy I couldn't; it was too late. I was blinded by her. I then came to the conclusion that Ally was going through a phase in which she was scared of losing our friendship or me being unable to spend time with her. I kept telling myself that she would get over it and brushed it off. This was about two months into the school year and there was already so much stress between our relationship. Every time that I would ask her why she was acting like she was and she didn't reply; hurt me like hell. I felt rejected, as if I could take a bullet for her without even thinking about it... But she would have to think twice before jumping in front of me. I could feel us drifting away and both of us not wanting to confront the truth about us not being as close as we used to. I heard how she was from other people. I was still looking out for her, but not as close as I did before. I would take the long way home to see her studying for a test through her window or I would sneak in her backyard and hide to her beautiful voice, singing.

Alls started to warn me that Stacy was just using me and that I meant nothing to her. Of course I ignored her because I didn't want to believe that. I truly thought that Stacy loved me at that point and like I said, I was blinded by what I thought was love. On top of that we weren't as close as we were before; so I kind of began to doubt her as I felt her pushing me away from her. Stacy wasn't making this situation between Ally and me any better because she would tell me how I should control what Alls said and what she did. I thought Stacy getting jealous and I was afraid to lose her. I thought that I had already lost my Alls and if Stacy was the last person that I thought I could rely on; then I was not going to let her leave.

First mistake, I broke some contact with Alls thanks to Stacy. At the beginning Stacy would reassure me that Ally was just jealous, that she'll get over it. That if I gave her space, we would become best friends again. Looking back now, I think she was just trying to get my trust so then she could break apart Ally and me. Either way she then told me that Alls would ignore her, then that she was spreading rumors about her; she even told me that Alls would come up to her face and call her names and make fun of her. Stacy, knowing how much I cared for Ally, told me she didn't want to say anything back to her because she respected the friends I chose to have. Nice cover up right… Make herself look like a victim to make Alls look bad and she even got her friends to play the roles of the caring friends that are supporting her from the mean girl in school. They had me, no, _**she**_ had me _**completely fooled.**_ Anyways, I decided not to do anything. If Ally wanted to treat my girlfriend like that; well, that was between them and I didn't have the guts to confront Ally again because I didn't want to do something stupid that would break our friendship for good and at that point of the year we were walking on a very thin line that was like a billion feet from the ground and we were balancing for our very life, or at least that's how it felt for me.

Deep inside me though, I was worried for Ally but when I tried to ask her about our friendship and how we were falling apart, on our time alone she would always bring up the same things about Stacy and that would get me annoyed. Then I would say something stupid and she has a big mouth so that would lead her to say something back and we would do this for a while and our voices rise with each comment said until one of us would give up and walk out on the other. One time I remember that we were at her house and we were in the middle of a heated argument and I knew that if we kept this up I was going to say something stupid and I guess so did she because at the same time we both yelled in distress and then walk opposite directions. Only this time we were both so caught up in the moment that we didn't realize we were going in the wrong direction. I walked into her house and she walked outside of her backyard towards the street. It was only a few moments that we both noticed and she came back into her backyard and I was walking toward the gate that we both said, "I'm still mad at you and don't you dare tell this to no one." Later that night I was laughing about it. She just had something that I couldn't stay mad at her. She is too sweet.

Either way, everyone at school knew that the oh so called soon to be the golden couple in high school were having a rough time and they all knew the one to blame was Stacy. They would try to get me to break up with her and I would say no because at that moment Stacy was starting to become my world and with Ally and me having a rough time, I felt that Stacy was the only one there for me. That was second mistake; to feel as if Stacy was the only person for me. Stacy was fully aware of the situation and then she started to try to convince me that I shouldn't be friends with her and let me tell you, the only girl I will _**ever**_ take _**any BS**_ from is from _**ALLY**_; any other girl, whether she is my girlfriend or not, might get used to me being impatient and if it has anything to bad talk about Ally they might as well break up with me because I will get stubborn. So when Stacy came crying to me I thought she was going to start complaining about Ally and I was totally prepared to tell her, "you know what I do not want to do this maybe go to your friends and annoy them." I was also going to break up with her but before I had the chance to talk she told me that Ally had hit her. That she had slapped her across the face. This was my third mistake. Believing in Stacy was the _**biggest mistake**_ I could have ever done, but how was I supposed to know? I have no clue why but I got pissed at that information; maybe it was because I had enough or maybe because I thought that it was time to find out the real reason why Ally was acting like this or who knows?

Later that day I walked to her house determined to find out why she was acting like that. I knocked on her door and her dad answered. I, politely, said hello and asked him if Alls was there. Apparently he was unaware of the problems that Ally and me had because he seemed oblivious when he greeted me. It wouldn't surprise me if she hadn't told her dad because she would usually tell me this type of things and how it made her feel. I just realized at that moment what a terrible friend I had been to her for the past couple of weeks and months but then I remembered what Stacy had said and I became angry once again.

I was coming closer to her door and I could feel myself getting angrier with each step that I took but I couldn't stop myself, even though I knew that it would be best I if came to confront her after I had cooled down but I just couldn't. I opened her door without knocking and I could tell I sacred, startled, and surprised her because she was not expecting me. I could tell that she was working on some homework and as I turned from the books on her bed to her, I could tell that she was worried for me. I wanted to break down at that moment and ask her if we could just forget everything and start all over.

"Austin, are you ok? Is everything alright? Is something wrong?" she asked worriedly. She kept trying to look in my eyes and biting her hair but I kept dodging her eyes because I knew that I had to do this but I didn't want to look at her eyes when I was. I simply replied, "How could you?" I was looking at the ground and I was hoping that she would tell me that it was a misunderstanding. That she tripped and Stacy went off running before she could apologize.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Austin, look at me… at least tell me what you're talking about and then maybe I can answer you," she answered to my question. I stood there looking at the floor for a few more seconds. I would have thought that she was innocent if I hadn't seen the mark that she had left across Stacy's face. I knew that she was guilty and she was trying to play innocent. I didn't know what to expect from this Alls that I had become so distant from.

"You know what I am talking about. _**Please**_ don't make this hard," I whispered quietly, I looked at her. She was now standing up and I could tell that she was nervous for me and I felt so confused. "Just tell me why? How could you, Ally?" I whispered one more time looking straight in her eyes this time.

"Look Austin I don't know what you are talking about; tell me and," she was pleading to me but I didn't let her finish. I was mad now and tired of all the crap that was happening between us, "You know exactly what I am talking about Ally," I yelled, "You know what you did so don't play goody two shoes on me because we both know that you are guilty. Why though? Why did you have to do it? Why did you feel such a need to slap her or maybe even punch her?" I saw her putting on a face of disgust so I reencountered with, "DON"T YOU DARE NOT TELL ME THAT IT IS NOT TRUE BECAUSE I SAW THE BRUISE THAT YOU LEFT HER!" I yelled.

She looked at me disappointed, hurt, and confused. She seemed defenseless, weak, as if a soft breeze could make her fall. Her eyes traveled from me to the ground and she mumbled, "Is that all you're accusing me of?" Seeing her not take the blame for doing what she did I stupidly replied that, "No, that is not the only thing that I am accusing you of. You called her names, made fun of her, and you came to the point that you had to hit her Ally. You just had to hit her, didn't you? Who are you?"

This seemed to have ticked her off or she thought of something that did because as she raised her head to look at me I could see the fire in her eyes and it scared me to death. "Who told you all that _**BS**_ AUSTIN? Was it Stacy? Oh why am I even asking that question; of course it was Stacy!" she yelled, showing that she was getting annoyed of this game, "Who else would it be? Can't you see that she is only using you Austin? Austin I have been trying to communicate with you but all you do is ignore me. Yes there have been times that Stacy and me have told each other off but it's always because she starts it. I have never spread any rumors about her and much less hit her. You know that I'm against violence Austin. Would it make sense to you if I started the violence? Have you even thought the possibility that she did that to herself so it could make me look like the bad person?"

Of course he knew she was against violence but he knew that she wasn't telling him the whole story. He knew she was still hiding something from him. He hadn't thought about the possibility that Stacy could be making the whole thing up and he could be judging Ally for no reason. He couldn't back out now and what if Ally was lying to him. He was so angry that he would rather think that was the truth than accepting other possibilities. "Fine if I haven't been listening to you then tell me what's on your mind because I'm all ears. And I'm really interested in hearing how you are going to cover this up Ally?" he shouted with attitude. I was about to say more when she shouted, "She's _**cheating**_ on you Austin!" This made him shut up right away. "The person you trust the most is sleeping with other guys and _**using**_ _**you**_. She is using you for your looks, your _**money**_, that you are too damn sweet and you're just a fun person to be around Austin. She doesn't love you, Austin," her voice finally dropping the volume and her eyes are looking at me with worry.

No, this can't be true. Stacy's on my side. Why would she want to tear me apart from Ally if she was only using me? No, this can't be true. Feeling like I had to defend Stacy and being cornered; along with not wanting to accept the truth, I said, "You've changed Alls. I don't know you anymore. You push yourself from me and now you want me to believe you? After I tried, so hard at the beginning, to talk this out with you?" I could tell that I had hurt her with these words but at that moment I wasn't thinking right. I had my emotions all over the place and I didn't know what I was saying.

"No I'm not the one who's changed Austin, _**it's you**_. The way you dress, act, talk, you don't even _**trust**_ me anymore," I could tell by the look of her face that she was in pain, "What's the point of _**having a so called friend**_ when you need them to believe you all they do is _**neglect you and reject you**_?" she yelled. "Well maybe you're right ALLY...What is the point to have a _**BAD**_ FRIEND LIKE _**ME**_? Maybe this is a way of life telling us how we_** shouldn'**_t be friends _**ANYMORE**_! NO, you know what? I _**regret**_ the day I FREAKING met YOU! All you've done is caused me problems with my relationship with Stacy and being a _**BURDEN**_ to me! You know what Stacy told me… That you're jealous of me. Now I know why you still don't have a boyfriend!" I screamed at her. "_**Oh really**_? You know why I don't have a boyfriend _**Austin**_? Well don't leave me hanging Austin! Come on, _**why don't you tell me**_!" she screamed back at me with the same intensity. "You know why? Because you're such an _**ugly bitch**_ that _**no one**_ wants to have around. My life would be _**so**_ much _**better without you**_! You aren't even worth my time. A friend like you isn't worth anybody's time! So your wish came true Ally! You no longer need to wonder whether I am a good friend or not because from now on you don't exist to me!" I screamed, right in her face. It got too quiet all of a sudden. I could hear my jagged breath trying to even out from all the shouting I had done and I was staring her down with the coldest look I could ever have. I could tell that she tried to do the same but was failing. Something was holding her back from giving me the same cold glare, and soon she started to look at the ground. I don't know yet but she turned away because she can feel tears starting to form around her eyes and sliding down her face. After a few moments she finally looks at me again. This time she is crying and her eyes look desperate to find something. She was looking for any sign that proved to her that her old friend still existed somewhere. Seeing none, she takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, "Get out," she softly whispers.

"What?" I said confused, unsure what I had heard. We had gotten in fights many times but never has she asked me to leave. Opening her eyes she looks at me with pure hatred towards, "Get OUT!" she decisively says. "Get OUT of my room! Get OUT of my house!" she yells louder with each word that she says. At this point she is now pushing me out of her room, towards her door. "Pretend that we never met; that all we lived through never happened. We were never friends. Forget me, because I'm going to erase you from my memories," she yells with so much anger. After a few moments she adds, "GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" she screams at last before trying to get her breath back. Before I can react I'm outside her room. She's about to close the door but takes one last look at me. Through the whole fight I didn't understand how much I had hurt her until she looked me in the eyes for the last time. At that moment I realized all the damage that I had caused. _What had I done?_ I asked myself. I just injured the person that I loved the most. The person who I promised to that I would always protect; that I would make her happy. Shocked at what I had done; I was ready to throw myself in there again to beg for forgiveness. I was opening my mouth when she closed the door in my face. I was banging on her door and then her dad came out and told me that I should head home. Seeing that today I wouldn't take to her, I slowly dragged my feet to her front door and turned one last time to her room hoping that she would open her door and tell me that we could talk about it. But that moment never came. She didn't open her door and I had no choice but to leave. As I walked by her window I saw her on the ground crying. It pained me so much and I wish I could go back in time and take back everything that I had ever said to her. I felt that she was telling me goodbye for good. This scared me, but I reassured myself that things would go back to normal in a few days; to just let her cool off. I mean this wasn't the first time we had a big fight. So why did I have this big hole in my stomach and felt as if she had taken a piece of me with her?

**Author's Note This one is kind of long and I want to thank anybody for reading this story. Thank you to all that review this story it really meant a lot to me so thank thank thank you so much! :) Sorry for any spelling errors and I will upload next week. If you have any ideas that you might want to add just let me know. So what do you think of the past that Austin and Ally share? Was I too harsh/ Please I will love your reviews so much. See you next time :)**

**By the way sadly I do not own Austin and Ally.  
**


	3. Coming Back To Reality

**RECAP: **I felt that she was telling me goodbye for _**good**_. This scared me, but I reassured myself that things would go back to normal in a few days; to just let her cool off. I mean this wasn't the first time we had a big fight. So why did I have this big hole in my stomach and felt as if she had taken a piece of me with her?

* * *

No One's POV

* * *

He cringes at the remembrance of the big hole he felt that night. Ally observes him; seeing him wince as he recognizes what he has done to her. Seeing him lost in his thought, she can't help but break down. One by one, each tear trails down her face; each one reminding her of a word that he had yelled at her that night. She feels so foolish as she stands there staring at Austin, who is staring at the floor. Is she over exaggerating? Is she in her right mind to judge him? Was it really _**all **_his fault? All these questions rush through her mind. Is it possible for someone to break your heart into little bits and love them with all the itty bitty pieces they broke? Because at that moment her logical side is debating with her emotional side. Her mind tells her to forget him; to leave him as he left her. But her heart, her _**unreasonable**_ heart, advises her to hold on, to listen… to forgive.

Austin raises his head to face her. He isn't the same cocky guy that he has been pretending to be since Ally left. He's vulnerable at the moment. She doesn't know it and she may never realize it but his heart is hanging in her hands. Anything she says or does can shatter it in a second. Austin has a face of a little boy that is sad because he got yelled at. He looks into her eyes and to her surprise, he is crying. She has never seen him cry; not when his favorite dog passed away or when his parents were screaming at each other with words that kids should never know at a young age. She can see the trails that his teardrops are leaving behind. Seeing him defenseless, Ally can no longer take it. She feels torn in half with having to decide how she should react towards him. She has an urge to go up to him and hug him while saying soothing words but the scars he has left her keeps her away. Overwhelmed with this situation, she decides to do what she has always done with her past... _**run**_.

* * *

Ally's POV

* * *

I don't know where my feet are taking me but I really don't mind. All I know is that I need to get away from the memory, from the pain, and especially, from him. I can't think strait as I'm running down the hallways and turning corners. I know he's not behind me, but he's not far. "Ally… Alls… please come back… can we just talk about this?" I hear Austin shouting. My emotions are confusing to me. Can you hate and love a person at the same time; with the same amount of intensity? I feel like I want to rip that boy's head off, but I want to give him a hug and squeeze him to death.

_How in the world did he find me?_ is the question that keeps sneaking in my head. I had told all my family from California to not tell him where I was going. After that fight I wanted to push him away. It wasn't worth to try to rebuild our friendship if he was just going to believe another lie that the she devil told him. I once heard that trust is like paper. That once paper is crumpled, it can never again be flat and smooth because there will always be at least one bump. Our trust has a lot of bumps and creases that were never there before. It has a lot of folds that will never be smoothed out again. I hear him closer and feeling cornered, I go into the next classroom that I find. Luckily for me it just happens to be my music class. The teacher gives me a disapproving look but since I am usually a punctual student he lets this tardy slide as a warning. It's funny how I have only been gone from class for about 10 minutes. Out there with Austin it felt as if time had frozen and I was there for at least a century. I'm breathing hard from all the running I have done around the school. If Austin keeps coming after me to talk it out, pretty soon I'll be able to join cross country with the conditioning I'll be doing. I'm walking towards the back of the class to get a seat when I feel someone grab my arm and pull me in the seat next to them.

"Hey are you okay? You took longer than I expected. If I had known I would have never," Dallas is explaining to me but gets interrupted by a blonde boy opening the door all of a sudden. I can't believe it. He saw me coming into this room. I can see him looking all over the room. His eyes seem to be searching for something desperately. They stop when find mine. We stare at each other, for what seems like an eternity, until the teacher asks him who he is. As if brought back to reality, he puts on a smirk, flips his hair that makes all the girls in the room gasp and calmly says, "Austin Moon." I look back towards the teacher and hope that he is going to kick him out of the classroom and tell him to go to his class but before he can, Austin continues saying, "I'm new here and I got lost trying to find my classroom. I am hoping if you can direct me to room 315. Sorry for any inconvenience of me dropping by your classroom, but I'm sure my teacher is wondering where I am at this moment." He's collected, polite, and cool. Mr. Jerk Pants is the guy he is displaying. My cousin told me that he had turned into a total jackass than he was after I left. That he would start fights on purpose and spend most of his afternoons in detention. He is not the Austin that I knew. He is not the Austin that had once stolen my heart. I keep repeating this to myself in hope that it will give me the courage to tell him to tick off. That being in the same school doesn't mean that things will go back to how they were.

Dismally, my music class happens to be room 315. As he makes his way to his seat I look up just in time to see him winking at almost every girl in the classroom as he makes his way to his seat. He slows his pace as he walks pass me. He is trying to read my emotions but I put my best poker face. I feel ticked off at him for winking at the girls. I knew he did that on purpose to get me annoyed. I am not going to let him know that he still gets to me that much but I _**am **_going to play his little game. I turn to Dallas and say, "So are we still up for later? I really want to see that scary movie that just came out." I might have said this a little bit more loud than usually and I can see the people around us looking at me weird but at that moment I just want Austin to feel what I felt when he was winking that those _**slutty**_ girls. Dallas sounds excited and I think I made him blush when I talked about us hanging out, but let's just say that at that moment I just wanted to see how the hazel eye boy is registering this information.

I turn really quick and try not to make obvious that I'm spying on him. He seems like a mixed emotion. I can tell that it annoys him that I am going to hang out with Dallas after school but he also seems hurt because he knows that he was the only person that I was willing to watch scary movies with. This reminded me of that time when I first went with him to a scary movie because we got scared that we were growing apart and had too many different interests to call each other best friends. That night turned into a wonderful disaster. Let's just say that we spend that night saving a goose that I call Pickles and trying to run away from this creepy dude that is overprotective of his movie theater. It was so much fun and in the end Pickle ended up attacking the guy. That made my day for so many weeks after. As much as I hate to admit it, I really did have good times with Austin.

I can't help but feel guilty as I remember his face again. Dallas is still talking and right now I'm just hoping that he'll shut up. Thankfully the bell rings and cuts him off. "OK Dallas. So come by my house say 7?" I ask him. He says yea and _**hallelujah! **_I don't have class with him next period. I'm not sure about the rest of the classes but right now I really just don't want to see his face for some reason.

I spent the rest of the time trying to forget my encounter with Blondie, but that was kind of hard considering that he was in all my classes so far. Ugh, can my luck get any worse? Hopefully he won't be in any of my other class. When I got to history and the bell rang, trust me I couldn't have pulled Trish faster! I almost made her drop all her papers and of course seeing Austin flirt with every girl that was right in front of me only made me want to go at the speed of light. I'm telling you, if he keeps this up, I'll be able to join cross country in no time. Pulling Trish to our hangout spot and after making super-duper sure that Austin didn't know where we were I could finally breathe. It felt as if this whole time I had been holding in a breath that I hadn't noticed until now.

"So… is that guy, that was staring at you during the entire class, the Austin Moon that you had told me about when you moved in?" Trish asked as she ate her sandwich. Really? This is the only thing she actually hears and remembers from all the things that I've told her? I mean, I don't mean this in the wrong way but she rarely pays attention to important things when I try to talk to her and get her advice. Example A, one afternoon during summer I asked her how do you tell your guy friend that you like him. Seeing that she wasn't responding I decided that she want to know more information so I kept talking. I told her everything that Dallas made me feel. I went into so many details that I was sure she had caught on that Dallas was the guy friend I like. When I asked her the question again this was her reply, "Uh… You were talking to me? I thought you were just talking out loud again. I'm taking this survey to see how much of a good listener I am," Yup this is Trish. After that she asked me to rate her on her listening and I threw away the magazine to show her how bad she was. Apparently she didn't get the hint because she gave herself a 7 from a 1 to 10 scale. See you just have to love Trish. This is why she's my best friend forever.

"Um…" I start awkwardly, "Yea. He is the guy I told you at the beginning." I really didn't want to talk about it and it was bad enough that Dallas is sure to ask me about him later at the movies. "He's the bastard that did that? I am going to give him a piece of my mind!" She yells on top of her lungs and people give us that weird look that I received when I asked Dallas about tonight. "No you are not going to do that! I am not going to show any emotion towards him. Don't you know that the opposite of love is not hate, but indifference, and that's exactly what I feel!" I exclaim a little bit too much to sound honest. To tell the truth, even though I will not admit it out loud, I am trying to convince myself more than anybody else. "Uh-uh… sure Ally… whatever you say," Trish says sarcastically. I need to get at least one person to believe that I really have no more feelings for him. I can't be expected to get over him when I can't even convince the people around me. "What do you mean whatever? The whole time I was in class with you I was ignoring him completely," I reply. I am so glad that I packed pickles. That makes my day at least a little bit better. "I mean you were giving him all these glares and making holes in his head with your stares. I mean you couldn't get any more obvious that you feel _**JEALOUS**_ when he was flirting with other girls in front of your eyes Ally," she screams into my ear.

Was I really that obvious? Did he notice? Is that why he didn't have that much interest in following me because he knew that I would be easy to fall for his lies again and broken promises? I need to act as if I'm in control of everything even if I'm far from it. "No I wasn't. Uh… I was showing him that he doesn't affect me anymore. I do not feel jealous. I'm fine," I can tell that this is a lie and I'm not good at lying to Trish. "I mean there's no reason why I should feel annoyed when he winks at all the girls in all my classrooms," I can tell that I'm rambling so I end it with, "What happened between us is in the past and forgotten. Done! He doesn't mean anything to me anymore," Saying this out loud makes me more confident so I add, "I don't even remember this Austin Moon that you are talking about."

"Is that really what you think of me?" There's a pause and I can tell who already it is without having to turn around. It's the voice that has been playing in my heads since I saw him this morning; the voice that used to sing me to sleep. "I know I hurt you Alls, but do any of our memories before the fight or friendship mean anything to you?" He sounds hurt and damaged. His voice is horse and I can feel him looking at me because his eyes are making hole in the back of my head. "Because in case you haven't noticed they mean the world to me. They're stuck on reply since you left Alls." I finally have the courage to turn around and he stares into my eyes. I can tell that he's about to cry but his holding it in. I'm opening my mouth to say something but he cuts me off. "It's ok Alls. I understand. I didn't expect you to fall into my arms when I saw again, but I was hoping that all those time would at least still mean something to you. Even if you only see it as your past and want to keep to there; I guess I'll talk to you later," he whispers. I almost didn't hear him but to Austin I'll pay extra attention whether I'm mad at him or not. I feel paralyzed; unable to feel or move from the spot that he caught me in. All I see is Austin's back with his hands in his pockets and looking at the ground. He left me with my hair in my mouth biting furiously. I don't know why but I feel the same way as I did on the night that we had our confrontations. Except this time I didn't feel that way because I knew that I would have to say goodbye for the best of us but instead for the _**fear**_ of actually being _**forgotten**_ by him.

The rest of school was awkward. Because Fate loves me that much, Austin happens to be in all of my classes with the exception that he wasn't cocky anymore. He seemed broken. He didn't smile and Dez seems to be his first friend because he seemed worried for Austin. When the last bell of the day rang I am ready to walk out as fast as I can. I'm the first one out the door but I crash into someone. I get myself ready to hit the floor but someone happens to catch me in time. When I open my eyes to see who it is, I feel a wave of nervousness. It's Austin. He pulls me up, grabs my things, hands them to me, looks into my eyes and says, "Don't worry Alls even if you don't want to be friends with me I'll always be there to catch you." He gives me a small smile but his eyes says otherwise from the appearance that his giving me, and he walks off stiffly. I'm biting my hair again and I can't help but feel like the worst, meanest person in the world. I mean if I acted like this to anyone else it might not have been a big deal but this is _**Austin**_ _**Moon**_ we're talking about for god's sake! I'm standing there like an idiot and I'm not brought back to reality until Dallas finds me and asks if I need a ride. If this was any other day I would have said yes without a doubt, but today I just want to be alone. I want to hid under my covers and never come out again. I tell him no and he says that he'll pick me up at seven to see the movie. I look at Dallas and I know he means well so I tell him with the best fake smile I can have and say that I can't wait. Who knows, maybe Dallas is the guy that will help me forget about this and make me feel better? This has to be the worst first day of school in history.

**A/N:**  
** I am so sorry for not updating sooner but my mom was like, you are on the computer too much and something about my brain cells dying. And when I got the chance to work on it, my dumb computer didn't even saved it when I pushed the save button so i had to start again from ground zero with my mom telling me to get off the computer. Either way hope you had a nice weekend and that you enjoyed this chapter :) Please review and any good or bad critics will help me get better. So what do you think of the story so far? Do you think Ally is too mean or soft? Again sorry for any spelling errors and I do not own Austin or Ally. Only everything else in the story. The memories come from episodes of the show. Those again I do not own it. Thanks for reading and I'll try to update this Friday. :) Have a wonderful day!**


	4. The Date?

Ally POV

* * *

We chose to watch Easy A and boy is it funny! It's at the part where the bible girl, Marianne, is telling Olive, "I just hope for your sake you had the good sense to use protection." Olive replies, "Why? Your parents didn't." It has me laughing at every second and to top it off Dallas has his arm around my shoulder and my head is resting on his chest. I can definitely get use to this feeling. I know! Who would have thought that Ally Dawson would be at the side of a gorgeous boy, resting on his chest while he has his arm around her? Certainly not me. He did the cliché where the guy yawns and slowly puts his arm down casually on my shoulder except I interrupted him. "What you doing?" I said coolly. "I… um I'm only…. Ummm… OK you caught me. Is it OK if I put my arm around your shoulders?" He innocently questioned. He looked so cute and how he was fumbling and rambling to cover up his excuse of what he was asking made him look ten times better. He was blushing and gave me a childish grin. Oh how I could kiss him right now! "No of course I don't mind," I replied after a while. He blushes even more and I can't help but giggle. I try to go back to watching the movie but I can't. This memory is replying in my mind. I mean it's even better than the movie. It's funny how he had admitted what he was trying to do. It seems as if nothing bad had happened this day. Almost as if, it was a distant memory or a dream even. Who knows, maybe I got paranoid and imagined everything. That would be very nice. I spend the rest of the movie with my head debating whether he loves or loves me not. I mean why can't boys just be straight forward and say I like you as a sister, I don't like you, or I love you. This would straighten out a lot of things.

We left the movie and stop to get an ice cream. He is now walking me to my house because his car broke down and he wants to know that I get home safe. Either way I don't mind any extra time that I have to spend with him. "Can I ask you a question Ally-cat?" He asks for the fifth time. We have spent the whole time talking about my mystery guy and about the movie. "You know the answer to that already Dallas," I say sweetly. "Ok so don't let this question make things get weird between us." This makes me a little bit nervous. I mean what is the question. I start to bit my hair and I can tell that it brings amusement to his eyes and he chuckles. "Stop laughing at me!" I defensively whine. "Who said anything about laughing at you?" I stop walking and give him a glare. Of course I knew he's laughing at me. "Ok so you caught me, but I'm not laughing at you; I'm laughing with you," He says in the sweetest voice he can make. He has this big cheesy smile and I'm trying to keep a straight face. _Don't fall for it this time. Don't fall Ally._ I can fell the corner of my mouth starting to form a smile and before I can stop myself I start cracking up. His laughter chimes in with me and it's a perfect moment.

"So... I am asking you this question for an honest reply," he says with all seriousness. Great he just ruins my almost perfect moment. "Let's say that I hypothetically didn't like girls," He turns to look at me before continuing. "And I had a lot of people making fun of me and teasing me about it. Would you do what Olive did for the guy in the movie, or would you walk out on me?" I am staring at him with a blank expression. Processing the information he just gave me, I look into his eyes to see if this is a joke he's playing on me. I can tell his serious and even nervous. _He can't like guys! I mean there has to be at least one good looking guy that's doesn't, right? Maybe I heard wrong… yea that has to be it. _I can't think of anything to say. My eyes are big and his look scared. "Is he gay?" A few seconds pass and I hear, "It's ok Ally if you don't want to be friends with someone like me." _What? Did I just say the last thing on my mind out loud? Oh shit I did! _I look up and see him walking away from me. "Wait I didn't mean it like that!" I shout and catch up with him. "I mean my mom used to be good friends with someone like that. It's nothing to be ashamed about. I wonder how many girls heart you broke. I mean you were a good package, uh… not that you're not anymore… Uhh I mean… any guy in our school would be lucky to date you," I can tell that I made things go awkward; so I punch his shoulder jokingly and I hope I haven't made this moment any more uncomfortable. I reach for my hair and I'm biting furiously. If I keep this up I am going to need a haircut soon. I see him turn around and his expression looks confused. There is so much silence between us and then… he's cracking up. Seriously, can't this boy have one serious conversation without laughing? I wonder if he's laughing at me. I mean how stupid did I act on a one to ten scale?

"Stop laughing Dallas! Nothing about this situation is funny. I just learned that my friend," I get interrupted with "Your good looking friend." "Well continuing my point. I just learned that my best guy friend is gay! How do you expect me to react?" I ask. He is now crying from all the laughing and I can't help but get annoyed. This is really not a laughing matter. "Dallas, stop laughing!" I whine in my most childish voice while stomping my feet on the ground with my fist flying everywhere. He finally gathers himself and looks me in the eyes before saying, "You actually thought I was gay? I mean come on Ally, I thought I made it clear that I like girls," he says with a smirk on his face before laughing again. "You should have seen yourself Ally-cat. You look so cute when you're annoyed! I mean do I really appear gay to you?" He is laughing at my reaction. Am I really that gullible? "You are so mean! Meany pants!" Yup these are my sad comebacks. I'm not really good. Seeing him laughing nonstop I turn and start to walk away. I mean he can't be joking about that! I was almost giving up the dream of being Ms. Cook someday. "Oh, come one Ally. It was only a joke!" He shouts behind me. "Don't be Ms. Grouchy Pants." This one made me shiver because he is so close to touching the skin on my neck since he whispered it in my ear. "I don't want to talk about it Dallas," I say in a monotone and walk a little faster. I stop when he stops right in front of me. "I'm sorry Ally. I didn't think you would react that way. By the way you are so cute when you act like a five year old. I know I promised no jokes today but I couldn't help myself. I had to hear your laugh and see your smile. Do you forgive me Ally?" He asks. He is doing his cute puppy face and I know he really is sorry. _I mean it was kind of funny Ally; if you analyze your reactions._ I can't help but smile. Man, can this boy do me wonders.

Feeling playful, I grab his ice cream cone and shove it in his face so he's covered in ice cream. "There," I say like I had just done a big accomplishment. "Now we are even." I go off walking leaving a dumbstruck Dallas when he comes out of nowhere and wraps his arms around my waist. "You are dead meat Ally Dawson!" he shouts. He turns me around and is trying to rub his ice cream on my face while ticking me. "Say uncle and I'll stop." I'm laughing hysterically and am almost on the ground. "Never!" I manage to choke out. When I finally do, we are both on the ground and I get lost in his eyes again. We don't say anything, but I don't feel like we have to. It's like everything we say is said through our eyes. I can feel the space between us is getting smaller and smaller. I close my eyes and open them; _his eyes look lighter, hazel even_. I close my eyes again and I open them; _it looks like he's smiling the same boyish grin that Austin used to give me. _We are now centimeters apart and I close and open my eyes one last time; this time it's no longer a brown head boy instead it's blonde. I can feel that our lips are almost touching and…

I wake up in my bed with no boy next to me. My heart is beating so fast that I feel like my chest is about to burst and I'm sweating. I hear myself panting and to my disbelief, I am actually upset that I didn't get my kiss. _No you're not Ally! You want Dallas. Austin just came in the picture because you were thinking about what happened today subconsciously. _For now I'll believe that lie. I turn to look at my clock, 2 in the morning. Yuppie! Of course I would wake up this early; especially if Blondie has anything to do with it. I try to go back to sleep but I can't. The last few seconds of my dream keep replying and with nothing better to do I decide to write a song with the sudden inspiration I had gotten.

A week has passed since our last encounter. We didn't speak to each other. He didn't look at me. He doesn't even care not caring about me! I mean, not that it bothers me. Oh, who am I kidding! The only boy that matters to me at the moment is Blondie. Trish keeps telling me that I like him, but I keep telling her no. I didn't like him before when we were close. So why would I suddenly get an interest in him now. I spent this whole weekend looking at albums with pictures of Austin and me going trick or treating or Christmas. Each picture brought me good memories until I saw one with Austin, me and the she devil. After that I decided that remembering was a bad idea. To top off the whole Austin issue where I don't know where I stand; I had to prepare a song to play or sing in front of my music class. I know that I had gotten over my stage fright when I moved to Miami and mostly it was thanks to Trish. She kept making me sing to her and sometimes she would tell me to just sing for her and in the middle of the song she would pull a curtain to reveal people looking at me. This freaked me out. I never knew what to expect with Trish so there was no way of me knowing what type of audience she would throw at me. So I guess I went into adapt and survive mode and little by little I got more comfortable. Well I still won't do things voluntary in front of people but if I have to, it's not a big problem anymore.

On Friday my music teacher, Mr. Blake, told us that we would have to perform a song in front of the class to get over any stage fright we might have and to get comfortable with one another. He wants us to try and write our own song but if we can't he understands. I was going to sing one of my songs but then I realized that each one has a story to it and I don't feel in the mood to explain why I felt the way I did or what inspired me to write the song. I'm going to sing Wide Awake. I love that song so much. It's been on reply all last week and I only hope I can do justice to Katy Perry. I feel like a train wreck though. Something keeps telling me that it's because I'm going to have to perform in front of Austin but it should be no biggie, right? The only thing that makes it better is that Dallas is in that class with me. Speaking of Dallas, sadly we didn't get to hang out the last time because I told him a lie that I wasn't available because my mom planned something. I kept telling myself that it wasn't a total lie if you look at the basic because I felt bad for lying at my best friend. At that moment I wasn't available to give any attention to anyone who was Austin because he kept coming back to my thoughts. But today Dallas and I are going to watch a movie and nothing can stop me.

The bell rings to go to first period and I'm biting my hair again. My mom tells me I'm going to be bald if I keep this bad habit but right now I really can't stop myself. As if Dallas could tell I feel uncomfortable with the idea of performing, he stops me right in front of the door of our music classroom, grabs my hands and tells me, "Ally you have nothing to worry about. You are really talented and beautiful. Anyone who doesn't notice how extraordinary and unique you are or values you is stupid because they don't know that they have just let the best thing in their life walk away. You're going to blow them away Ally-cat." Like I said in my dream, I could kiss him right now! He gives me a kiss on my forehead. I feel like I'm on cloud nine and butterflies in my stomach when we are interrupted by a cough.

* * *

Austin's POV

* * *

I am laughing at the joke Dez has just told me. He seems a little weird at first, but once you get to know him he's actually really nice, smart and good at giving advice. The last one kind of surprised me because he seems to have an attention span of a gold fish. But if I think about it, I'm not that far away; which is really sad. Either way, I have no clue how to act around Ally. I want to flash a smile here and there at her but what if she thinks that I'm acting as if the fight we had never happened or don't want to realize it which would make me seem as a selfish bastard. But I also don't want to just bombard her with questions and words until she agrees to give me a chance because I feel like that would force her and not really give her an option to choose for herself. That is plan Z by the way. So I decide to do nothing, I mean I want to be friends with her again but I feel like I should give her space until she realizes that I'm here and this time I'm not leaving until she's my friend again… or more.

Back to the real world, I see Dallas with his hands holding Ally's and I do not like this one bit. Why does he have to be so close to her? I think he should be at least a good… ten, _**no**_, twenty steps back; maybe even 30 feet back. Yea, I think 30 is the right answer. I can tell his telling her something and I'm sure he's giving her an encouragement for the performance that we have to do today in class. I can't help but feel replaced. In the week that I had been here and what Dez could tell me it seems that Dallas and Ally are close. They are _**too**_ close for my liking. The song, That Should Be Me, kept playing in my mind all weekend. It hurt to see them act like they were almost going out and it seems as if Ally likes the guy.

Of course I can't help but get jealous and over hear them. _Ally-cat? Really did he just call her Ally-cat? What type of nickname is that? He should know that she likes Alls. Yea I think that nickname suits her better_. So I cough when he is kissing her on the forehead. I can see an awkward Ally looking at me while Dall_**ASS**_ **(1)** is glaring at me. I don't know if it's just me, but I think that _**that**_ pronouncement of his name suits him better. After a few seconds I say, "You know that class is about to start and I don't want to be late." I know I sound cocky and obnoxious but I feel so jumpy from the memory of DallASS holding her hands. He keeps glaring at me and I give him one back with the same amount of intensity. Then he does the unexpected. He grabs Ally's hand, intertwines their fingers and I am now left behind dumbstruck. I can tell that Ally likes the feeling and that is just another slap to the face from the first one I had gotten. I put the best act as I can and walk into class with my cocky smile. As if the last few seconds of my life never happened.

A few kids go and perform their songs or covers and then no one is volunteering. I was just going to do a cover of a song, but this weekend Ally had been in my mind so much that I had gotten the inspiration to write a song about her and how I felt now that I see her again. I decide that I'm going to perform this song and if we are still as close as I think we are then she will know the real meaning behind this song and know that it's for her. Mr. Blake is about to choose Alls to go and I can tell she knows and feels nervous so I say I want to go. "Ok then, Austin. Are you singing an original or cover?" Mr. Blake asks me. "It's an original," I say proudly. "Where did you get the inspiration?" He had caught me off guard. "Umm… let's just say that a a girl in this school already broke my heart." I can hear all the whispers that the girls are telling each other; trying to figure out what girl wouldn't want to go out with me. Something tells me that I won't have any girl problems in this school. With that I start the song before he can ask me something else. "I call it You Still Exist **(2)**,"

Hey, I know it's kind of late  
Is your man around? I was hoping I could take..  
A few minutes of your time, I know you wanted space  
But you've been running 'round in my mind as of late  
I gotta ask, do you remember about us?  
Before you cut me off, can you sit down and just..  
Listen, I just gotta get this off my chest  
Am I the only one with regrets that never left?  
I know I messed up. I was so insecure  
Maybe it's the fact that you were never sure  
But whatever we went through, how laughter turns to anger  
It's killing me inside 'cause now we're just strangers  
Tell me honestly, am I the one you're missing?  
Do you wish it was me every time that you're with him?  
Am I in a dream where I still got your trust?  
And you'd come running back from the moment I would call you  
And it would be different. I'd only make it better  
And I never should have said that we shouldn't be together  
So, am I wrong? I hope I'm getting through to you  
'Cause what we could of had, it could of been beautiful...

I tried so hard not to slip  
but you became a part of me I can't resist  
and even though we went our separate ways  
and you're happy where you are but for me  
You're the one I miss  
I promised myself that I wouldn't call  
'cause I know what I'm doing ain't good at all  
and even though it's been quite a while  
and you're good where you are but for me...  
You still exist..

Give me just another minute and then I'll let you go  
remember all them promises we said when we were gold?  
Well I meant them, every single one of them  
how I never gave myself like this to any other woman  
you were the exception, I was your infection  
I hope you can forgive me for every thing I damaged  
You're the only one that made me want to stay Forever  
I was down to put you in my life, front and centered  
but look at us now.. we don't even talk  
it's like we never happened and everything was lost  
I see you movin' on and I should do the same  
but have you ever wondered, love..what if you stayed?  
what if I never left your house that night  
what if we never ever had that fight  
what if you stayed and never called it quits  
I guess that's a dream that I'll never get to live  
I'm sorry I...

I tried so hard to not to slip  
but you became a part of me I can't resist  
and even though we went our separate ways  
and you're happy where you are but for me  
You're the one I miss  
I promised myself that I wouldn't call  
'Cause I know what I'm doing ain't good at all  
and even though it's been quite a while  
and you're good where you are but for me  
You still exist...

I play the last note and I can feel myself tearing up. I turn around and there's only one person that I'm looking for. She looks surprised. I wonder if she knows she's the person that I'm singing about or that while I was singing the song I was only singing to her. I wonder if she knows that I mean every word that I sang and wrote in that song. Right now my heart is on my sleeve but it doesn't matter because right now all that does is the person that I'm looking at.

* * *

Ally's POV

* * *

I know that he wrote that song about me. I can't believe that I had actually affected him that much. He never was a good songwriter. He wants to become a famous rock star but he can't write good songs. I guess I wasn't the only one that couldn't go to sleep this weekend. I'm holding his gaze and I'm about to do the one thing that I never thought I would ever do. "Can I go next Mr. Blake? I wrote a song. I've been wanting to play it." It surprises me that he doesn't ask me any questions. I take my place in the piano and I ask myself what am I doing. Do I really want to expose myself like this to him? I take a deep breath and I begin.

_I remember the day_

_That I first saw your face._

_It was nine in the morning_

_When you walked towards my way._

_I knew that you were special_

_From the moment that I met you._

_You had that childish grin_

_That I fell in love with;_

_Had that twinkle in your eyes_

_That made me believe_

_In all the words that you told me;_

_So why did you leave? Me…_

_Gave you my heart to hold._

_You gave me broken vows._

_How can your soul be so cold?_

_When your smile brings me warmth._

_I guess all that's left to say_

_Is goodbye to the story;_

_That never began cause_

_You're a stranger with the face of a friend._

_A loved one that left in the end._

_Now I'm here on my own_

_and I don't know where to go…_

_So I just keep walking._

_You left without saying goodbye._

_Now I'm here in the corner to cry._

_As I look in your eyes; I now realize_

_All the empty words you spoke._

_That made the lies you told._

_But now it doesn't matter._

_Cause you're just a stranger._

_You looked like an angel;_

_But looks can be deceiving._

_Didn't have to think twice;_

_When you tore my heart apart._

_I thought you were so harmless_

_When in truth you're an infliction._

_I don't know how you had me_

_Wrapped in your game of fiction._

_I guess we'll never know._

_Gave you my heart to hold._

_You gave me broken vows._

_How do you sleep at night?_

_Knowing what you did?_

_Because as hard as I try_

_To forget, I just can't_

_Get you out of my head_

_You're a stranger with the face of a friend._

_A loved one that left in the end._

_Now I'm here on my own_

_and I don't know where to go…_

_So I just keep walking._

_You left without saying goodbye._

_Now I'm here in the corner to cry._

_As I look in your eyes; I now realize_

_All the empty words you spoke._

_That made the lies you told._

_But now it doesn't matter._

_Cause you're just a stranger._

_It's hard to act like I don't care_

_Harder to pretend you're not there._

_I'm trying to let go of you_

_Forget everything of you and me._

_Cause in the end of the remembering…_

_I'm…. still.. alone_

_If I could go back…_

_If it was up to me…_

_You'd be here by my side._

_I'd never let you leave_

_But now… It's too late._

_Cause you're just…_

_You're only a just…_

_You're a stranger with the face of a friend._

_A loved one that left in the end._

_Now I'm here on my own_

_and I don't know where to go…_

_So I just keep walking._

_You left without saying goodbye._

_Now I'm here in the corner to cry._

_As I look in your eyes_

_I don't want to face the truth…_

_But I'd come running back_

_If only you'd ask to._

* * *

Austin's POV

* * *

I know that the song is for me to hear. Even though the song states that she only sees me as a stranger I really love this song. It proves to me that she still cares. That she might feel happy, sadness, anger, or whatever towards me, but those emotions show that _**she still cares. **_That's all I need to know for now. It's enough to keep my heart beating with hope that one day she might at least forgive.

I know that she unconsciously is telling me that I still have shot at getting her back. Even though she said it's too late in her song. I know I can change it. In the end _**she did say** _that she'd come running back if I only asked her to. Beat that DallASS! I bet she hasn't written at least one song for you. Ha! I look at her eyes and for the first time, she looks at me with softness and caring. I'm walking out of my seat as I make my way through the students, which have crowded around her, to give her a hug. I'm looking at her and never once do I dare drop my gaze off her and I see her opening her arms to receive my hug.

I now can tell that I have this big childlike smile and I look goofy but it doesn't matter if I'm going to get a hug from my Alls. A few more steps and I'm almost there. I am about to reach over and hug her when... I get pushed. It takes me a quick second to get my balance back but when I turn around to face Ally. I see that she has her head in Dall_**ASS**'_s neck while he is spinning her around. He gives me a smirk to show me that he has won this round. I ignore him. Going up to Alls that is still in his embrace, I tap on her shoulder. As soon as she turns around to see who it is, I pull her into a hug. I can feel her tense but to my surprise she responds back and wraps her arms around my neck with her head resting on my shoulder. I take this moment and try to memorize it as much as I can. "You were magnificent, Toad," I whisper into her ear. I can feel her eyelashes fluttering and in a soft silky voice, I swear I hear, "Hearing that coming from you means the world to me Frog." **(3)**

**Author's Note: Hello Guys! (In my mind I'm saying this in a British accent) I hope you enjoyed the chapter and so far you're liking the story. Ok so I want to say a few shout outs to guests. **

**First off, Dimples, I love your reviews. They literally make my day! I'm always looking for your opinion and you know how to get my mode better. :) Please tell me if the stories getting boring or you have any ideas. Your opinion matters to me! Gosh I sound desperate but it's the truth. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and at last Thank you for being one of my first reviewers. :)**

**Nobodyjustme: Thank you so much! I really enjoyed reading your review and hopefully i haven;t let you down! I also hope brain cells don't die because i want to finish writing this story and possible start another one. :)  
**

**KazarinaIceAngel: Thank you! your review help me see what you readers feel when your reading. I have this story kind of memorized from all the reading and rereading i do! so it's nice to get an inside look. I hope you enjoyed it :) I'll try to update soon.  
**

**BrandyyElizabeth: I totally agree with you that they need to have a break but I'm still wondering when and how I should get there. I mean if i was Ally i can get really stubborn so i hope that I haven;tt rushed it in this chapter. For now I just want them to take baby steps-ish. Thanks for reviewing! :)  
**

**Thanks to eveybody else that has reviewed and to all of you that are reading. It means a lot to me.  
**

**1. I got that nickname from Austin's part from Musiclover150. I liked it. Hope it doesn't bother you. :)  
**

**2. It's a song called You Still Exist by A. M. Kidd. I changed some words but it belongs to him. I really recommend for you guys to hear it. It's really a great song.  
**

**3. I got the nicknames from this book called Rules and the names belong to the stories of Frog and Toad. Not sure if you guys remember those stories. They were kind of my childhood books so yea! :)  
**

**4. I still do not own Austin and Ally but i do own everything else from that including the song Ally sings.  
**

**Please review and i hope you guys still like the story. If you have any ideas or feel like the story is moving slow don't mind telling me. I'm open to good and bad reviews. Well I guess I'll see you all next time.  
**

**"Some things just couldn't be protected from storms. Some things simply needed to be broken off...Once old thing were broken off, amazingly beautiful thing could grow in their place." -Denise Hildreth Jones  
**

**Hope you have a beautiful day! :)  
**


	5. Chances and Losses

**RECAP**

* * *

As soon as she turns around to see who it is, I pull her into a hug. I can feel her tense but to my surprise she responds back and wraps her arms around my neck with her head resting on my shoulder. I take this moment and try to memorize it as much as I can. "You were magnificent, Toad," I whisper into her ear. I can feel her eyelashes fluttering and in a soft silky voice, I swear I hear, "Hearing that coming from you means the world to me Frog." (2)

* * *

Austin's POV

* * *

She called me Frog! I can't believe it, she actually called me Frog! Ally and I have these secret nicknames for just us to know. I don't know when this became catchy but I remember how it started. We were babysitting my baby brother. He was 4 years old back then and he had this big obsession with Frog and Toad by Arnold Lobel. My mom, dad, and I would usually play the tapes for him and this would usually calm him down. Either way that night that we were babysitting him and it was time to put him to bed. I had this thing with my brother that I would play him the tape before he went to sleep while showing him the book and humming to him. That night would have been like any other time that I put my brother to sleep if I hadn't been fooling around with Ally. My brother was in his bed waiting for me while Ally and I were supposedly getting the tape player and everything else. I don't remember why this conversation started but I only remember asking her what she would do if I liked her. To this day I don't know if she was joking or not but she told me that in no million, gazillion years would she ever date me. Of course this hurt my ego and I counteracted by stating how can she resist this, while pointing at myself. We were now close to the counter where I had all the things.

"I bet if you just got to feel my lips on your lips you wouldn't stand a chance with resisting me," I remember saying with a cocky smirk. Ally turned around and she said, "Try me." I don't know how this happened or what got over me but I was actually going to take her offer on that. I recall having sweaty palms and thinking that I was just about to have _my first kiss_ with _**Ally Dawson**_. I know she could tell that I was going to kiss her and each step that I took forward she would take backwards. "Just say no and I'll stop," I whispered to her. "I know," she mumbled. I was leaning down, closing my eyes and I think I was about to touch her lips when…

BOOM! At that point we were at the counter and I wanted to rest my hands on the counter but with my eyes closed I accidentally knocked off the tape player. Not only did I ruin my chances of kissing her but I also might have broken my brother's tape player. "I think that umm… we should get back to your brother now," she said softly. She's avoiding any eye contact with me and I can tell that she's blushing. I can tell she wants to get out of the semi-cage that I had created in the moment and I tell her to go with my brother that I'll meet her there. I cursed to myself silently as soon as she's out of sight while mentally slapping myself for ruining the chance I had of having Ally as my first kiss. I was so close. When I got to the room I told my brother that the tape thing was broken and he started bawling! I mean, he was really loud. I was scared that they were going to call the cops on me. Then Ally proposed that we could act the story out for my brother. This seemed to make my brother shut up. To get him to quiet down I'm pretty sure that I'm willing to do almost everything. I spent that night being Frog and Ally being Toad until my brother went to sleep. We were sneaking out of his room and I was walking Ally out the door when she turned around and said, "_You know what Frog?"_ "Yea Toad," I continued the game. "_I think that you have to be the sweetest amphibian that I have ever met." _

We kept talking like this until my parents came home and I walked her to her house. When we reached her house, something about that night felt so perfect. It felt so right. She again told me that I was the sweetest amphibian that she has ever met. "Yea in case you don't remember Toad, you accused me of killing you when I tried to help you get ready for winter," I uttered and this made her chuckle. Gosh do I love hearing her laugh. "_I know that Frog but what I don't think **you know** is that sometimes you have a greater possibility of someone loving you back if you only asked them to." _I looked at her confused but before I could articulate a thought she leaned in and kissed my cheek. I felt amazed at the touch of her lips on my skin. I slowly lifted my hand to touch the place that she has kissed. I can hear a lovely giggle and something about good night. I look like a poor helpless love-struck boy as I stand outside her door with a goofy expression. I remember shouting on top of my lungs "whew-hoo!" and then running back to my house. I also recall the cranky neighbors telling me to shut up along the way.

I chuckle at the remembrance of this wonderful memory. "What's the matter Frog?" I hear someone whisper. "Nothing Toad every thing's perfectly right now," I reply. I take in her strawberry vanilla smell, the way she's resting her head on my shoulder and how she's in my arms. Too much dismay, I hear the bell ring and I can feel our embrace coming undone. We're standing there looking at each other. I have my hands in my pockets and I feel really shy all of a sudden. My heart is beating so loud and fast that I think anyone can hear it. I can even feel my cheeks getting warm and red. I can tell she's about to say something but before she can, she's found puzzled at the sight of someone handing her backpack to her. We both look up to find Dallass and I can't help but feel that the moments ruined when I see her forming a big smile on her face. She's turning to face me again but instead is slightly and softly pushed forward none other than Dall_**ASS**_. I mean can't I have at least a second without having to worry about him.

"Come on Ally let's go before you're late for the next class," DallASS says in the biggest fake caring voice that I ever heard. In one quick movement Ally is out of my sight and I move as fast as I can to get my things and catch up. Knowing that study hall is her next class I run to try to find her in the crowd. I see her, "ALLS!" I see her turning around and I'm at her side panting from the sprinting I had to do to catch up. "Yea Austin?" She replies. Someone pinch me. She's replying to what I have to say without yelling at me. "I'm wondering if we can talk. You know, just to see how we are and catch up with one another," I suggest. I'm scratching the back of my neck and I can feel my heart beating so loud from the fear of being abandoned by Ally. I can see that's she's thinking about it hard.

* * *

Ally's POV

* * *

Dallas is rushing me to my next class, but thinking about it now, I don't have a next class because it's my study hall. I can't believe that Austin hugged me! EEP! I feel the corners of my mouth creating a smile. I really liked that hug. I hope he understood that I am going to give him a chance to try to become my friend again from my song. I really wish that Dallas wasn't in my class at that moment. I don't like it how he made me walk away from Austin. I think I can hear his voice even. I have no clue what that boy does to me but I can't help but fall. "Ally!" there it goes again. I swear that boy drives me nuts.

"Umm Ally you do know that someone's calling your name right?" Dallas asks me. I turn around and standing in front of me is the one and only Austin Moon. "Yea Austin?" I question him. I'm curious with what he has to tell me. "I'm wondering if we can talk. You know, just to see how we are and catch up with one another," he suggests. I know I just hugged him but am I really ready to confront him about what we went through. Can we actually have a civilized conversation without biting each others head off? What if I open myself and he does the same thing again? I really doubt that I will be able to handle it another time. One time was enough to haunt me for life. But he is trying in his own goofy way. He still cares for me even though he had a funny way of showing it that night. I guess I'll give him the right to speak for himself for the good things he has done for me and not ignore him for the one mistake he did. "Fine," I hesitantly say. "We can talk about it right now Austin. If you want we can go somewhere where private and talk things out," I suggest. He does that boyish grin that I love so much. He looks like he just won the lottery and in some way you can say he did. I giggle at his reaction.

"Ok. Let's go then Blo-," I start until I'm interrupted by a "Wait!" "What do you mean **_wait_**, Austin?" I question. I can tell his nervous all of a sudden and the twinkle he had in his eye has now disappeared. He's scratching his neck too much to hide the fact that I know there's something that he doesn't want me to know. "I can't right now Alls. Sorry but I can't right now," he states. What does he mean he _**can't**_? I just put myself on the line for him and all he's saying is he can't. Does that boy know anything about the way I feel? "Ok, then why not?" I ask. "I just can't Ally. I'm sorry. That's all I can tell you Alls. Please can we just talk another time? Like after school?" he calmly replies as if what he's asking me is not a big deal. I can't believe it. I'm giving this boy a second chance and all he's doing is building secrets around us. _He still doesn't trust you even when that she devil isn't around. Maybe he never trusted you at all and it was all in your head Ally._ I don't mind that he can't; it just bothers me that he isn't telling me why. "No, I'm sorry Austin but I can't," I know that my voice got cold and I look like I'm about to murder someone, "Austin I can tell that there's something your hiding from me." I'm looking at him, waiting for a response but nothing comes out of his mouth. He's opening his mouth and the next thing that I see just gets me more pissed off at him.

"Hey baby there you are!" she says. I know that squeaky voice from being tortured by it for the past two years. It is none other than Jessica. "Baby?" I question. Did she really just call him baby? "Babe what are you doing here with this girl?" Jessica asks looking at me with disgust. I look at Austin for a response and he looks like he's about to have a heart attack. "Austin it's ok. You just should've told me that you were going to fuck this whore and I would have gladly talked to you this afternoon." I say with the most sarcastic, sweetest, tone I could manage. "Ally, this is not what it looks like. I," he starts to ramble except I cut him off. "Seeing this is your important errand to do, I should tell you that I don't have time to talk to you this afternoon. I have a date with Dallas after school today." Dallas never said it was a date but desperate times call for desperate measures. I'm sure Dallas would understand. I can't believe I almost fell for his lies again. Of course he would choose another girl over me. Before he can say anything I walk off_. I am not going to cry for the stupid boy that makes me cuss and makes me feel like trash. Don't cry Ally stay strong. **Stay strong.**_ I manage to get to the girls bathroom before I break down and cry. I feel like my past with him is repeating all over again.

* * *

Austin's POV

* * *

Great I just screwed it up. _**AGAIN**_! What is it with me and having bad timing or bad luck. And who the hell is the girl that called me babe? Wait is that Jessica? Oh god really, it's freaking Jessica. The girl who staked me home last Friday. "What the Fuck Jessica? Why you'd do that for?" I yell at her, "What the hell is your problem?" She looks hurt but the only girl on my mind is Ally. "What do you mean I got that low life nerd off your hands didn't I? I mean it wouldn't look right if the hottest guy in the school went out with a low life nerd like her," she replies as if it was that obvious. Seriously? This is her defense. So i just ruined my chances with Ally because one stupid barbie decide who i should go out with or not. Man must she be really,**_ really_**, stupid. "Well did you ever think that maybe I want to date her for the person she is and not by what people think of her? She's more real and beautiful than any other girl in this school and I bet you're just jealous. So fuck off Plastic!" I yell. I walk away from her and I'm running my fingers through my hair. I really want to find Ally right now but I can't. I'm already late for some of my own business.

* * *

Why does life have to be so hard? If I was a regular teenager I would've been able to go after Alls, be able to hang out with my friends, invite them over, but I'm not. I'm laying down on my bed and tomorrow like always I have a detention, but it doesn't matter to me because I have somewhere to be. I still can't believe the reason that made my family move here. I feel like I'm in a nightmare and it's all thanks to that bastard!. Ugh! Why did he have to be in the picture? Why couldn't he just fuck up another family's life? Why mine? Well some good things did come out of it. Like my mom can actually smile now and she seems happy. My siblings are going to grow up in a safe environment. I won't go to jail or get suspended again because I have no reason to start a fight here or defend myself from someone who wants to fight. Although DallASS is very tempting. I chuckle.

"Who's Dallas?" I hear a small sweet voice. I look up from my bed to find my little brother, Ross, rubbing his eye with one hand and holding his teddy bear in the other. "No one important. He's really a nobody Ross." I say. A few seconds of seeing him yawn and looking as if he's going to fall on the ground, I add, "So what are you doing here? Did the monster under your bed come again?" Lately my brother thinks that this monster lives under his bed and that it's going to attack him if he didn't have someone to hold to. On top of that I keep waking up at random times during the night because of my baby sister. She's adorable until she keeps waking you up every two hours in the middle of night for food. "Yea Ausi. He tried to come back so I came running over here. Do you think I can sleep with you?" He doesn't even gives me a chance to reply because his making his way to my bed and is getting under the cover. Before I can tell him that I'm going to check on our sister he's already snoring. Man can this boy sleep through anything. I lean on the doorway when i return and I just stare at my brother. Moments like these makes it worth for me to keep doing what I'm doing. He just looks so peaceful and that's the only face I want him to have besides the usual teenage or child stress. I change into my pj's and I try my best to not make too much noise or move him, but i fail. "Don't squish Teddy Ausi," He whispers. I lean down and kiss him on the forehead. "Ausi where's mama?" he asks a few second later.

I'm caught off guard. I don't know what to say because honestly I'm not sure where mom is but I know she's at work. I'm just scared what work has she gotten herself in. She doesn't want to talk about it when I ask her and something tells me it's not good if she stats from 3 in the afternoon to 1 or 2 in the morning. What type of job has those working hours. "Mommy is home Ross. She's safe and looking after us." I say to his question except I'm not sure if he even heard me because I think he already fell asleep. Left alone to my thoughts, I think the most good thing that came out of this whole thing is that I got to see Ally. I had missed her so much. After seeing my mistake, I visited her house, called her cellphone, anything that could mean communicating to Ally, but no one was coming to open the door and she was most definitely not answering her phone. I remember that one day I got to her house around eleven in the morning. I was determined to catch her when she got home this time and nothing in the world could make me move from her front steps. After a while, it started to rain softly. To me, I felt as if fate was testing my patience. Seeing how long it would take for me to finally give up and go home. After thirty minutes the winds joined the show of testing my determination. Now I was getting soaking wet with the winds were being brutal to me. Soon it turned dark and as I saw the last glimpse of the sun I was debating whether I should leave or not. A whole day had passed, but I know that this is the only way she will ever be with me again. The way I felt that I would get half of my heart back. Seeing her cousin walking by I remember running towards her to ask her if she knew when Ally was going to come back. What she replied made my heart stop. She told me that she had moved away from here. That I would never see her again and that she would be safe from me. She was going to tell me more, probably to use colorful words to me, but all I could do at that moment was to run.

That was the first time that I learned that Ally was never going to come back. The first time that my fear that she was telling me goodbye for good became a realization. I can feel a tear fall down my cheek. When I saw her on the first day of school I feel like I just realized _**how much** _I had hurt her. I still wish I could go back and change all the words that I had yelled. Ally was and still is the only thing in my life that is real. Now I have to think of a way to show her that I really didn't talk to her because I couldn't and not because I was going to go fuck plastic. I know she doesn't know and that I look like a player only going after one thing, but I'm still a virgin. I haven't even had my first kiss on the lips yet. I'm kind of saving those lips for a special girl. But I have had some heat moments with girls. I think I'll talk about this with Dez. Like I said he has good advice.

* * *

Ally's POV

* * *

It's been three days since my incident with Austin. I try to ignore him but it's even harder when he's sitting behind me and taping my shoulder for help or is passing me notes. He keeps trying to explain the whole Jessica situation but I know that he's lying to me. I can't believe that I almost gave him the chance to redeem himself. Dallas has really helped me come over this whole situation. On the same day that Austin and me were going to talk it out, I canceled my "date" with Dallas. After going through that I just couldn't get my head straightened out. Expecting to spend my time alone as an antisocial with a broken heart I heard a knock on my door. "Get OUT! I don't want to see anyone!" I yelled. I was prepared to say more things when I heard someone open the door, but as I see who it is I stop myself. It's none other than my prince charming, Dallas. "Are you sure you don't want me around? I even brought our other best friends, Ben and Jerry! **(1)**" he said. I couldn't help but giggle and I spent that night talking about my guy issues about Austin although I did miss the part where I feel like an old baby crush might be coming back despite the fact of what he's done.

Either way Austin may be a baby crush but Dallas is the real thing. Even though I'm trying to ignore Austin I can't help but notice how he skips some classes and then shows up in others. I mean let's say that today he's not going to English or Math. Tomorrow he'll come to those classes but miss other ones. It's like his trying his best to not miss them everyday but he can't. The only day he does come for the whole day is Monday. This gets one my nerves and I can't help but feel that this has to do with the same business that he had to do when he told me he couldn't talk. I have no clue what he sees in Jessica but he does seem to fall for the worst kinds. I even feel like talking to Dez about it so he can find information for me. I feel really worried for him. He may get on my nerves but his still important to me.

"Hey guess who's got a job at the Pepper Peperoni Pizza?" I hear someone ask me as the class for homeroom is about to start. "Let me guess... you." I say. This isn't even a question it's more like a statement. "What happen with your last job Trish. I was sure that you would keep it for at least a day," I mumble. I hear a gasp and see a Trish that has her hand over her mouth with a dramatic facial expression. "Ally how low can you think of me? Of course I wouldn't last a day at a job, silly. I'm the best at getting fired and hired at jobs!" She answers me as if she is doing something great for the human race. Something tells me that this is going to be a very very long day.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! I felt like the last chapter wasn't that good so I decided to upload ASAP. I hope you guys liked this chapter more. I think the ending kind of slowed down. So what do you think of Austin's reaction? Do you think that Jessica is going to be another Stacy in the story or no? Should Ally give him a chance to explain himself or he doesn't deserve a shot? What do you think of Trish's new job? By the way I don't think that pizzeria exists but if it does it's all to the owner.** **Thanks for all the views and reviews from the last chapter! I really enjoyed it! Hope you liked this chapter and remember to tell me what you think I can't guess for you unless you tell me. So either way Have a wonderful beautiful day! :) Til next time darlings :)**

**(1)- Ben and Jerry is an ice cream in real life.  
I do not own Austin and Ally at all. I hope that oen day I get to meet them though...  
**


	6. Please Stay

Austin's POV

* * *

"DEZ!" I yell for sixth time in ten minutes. "Please I need help in how to get Ally to give me another chance." Remember how I said Dez is good at giving advice? Well I forgot to mention that he's only good when he's **_actually_** concentrating. We are on the school field laying down, trying to figure out a way that I can get Ally to listen to what I am trying to say. So far all Dez has told me is "Ally? The girl that doesn't even speak in any of her classes," to "Wait who are we talking about again," to "Well have you tried getting her a kangaroo? In case you don't know Austin, no one can ever resist a kangaroo." Yea not too much help. Right now he's talking something about the clouds looking like his fish, Fishy, that passed away a few days ago.

"I'm really sorry for Fishy Dez, but can we please concentrate on my problem with Ally?" I snap at him. I can see that I have kind of hurt him and I feel guilty. It's not his fault that I'm in this problem in the first place. "I'm sorry for snapping at you Dez… It's just that this is really important to me and I need to think of what to do fast," I whisper while running my fingers through my hair. "She really means a lot to you, doesn't she?" Dez asks me while looking at the sky. "She's the world to me Dez. I don't know what it is about her but she has me stuck like glue. She can make everything right just by smiling towards me or saying my name. She's fun to be around and she's just beautiful. To call her hot or sexy would be unjust to her because that wouldn't compare to what she truly is. I don't even think I can find the words to describe her. I don't know what I would do if I lost her for good. I can't even think about that as a possibility. I almost lost her once and I am not going to let her slip through my fingers this time," I finish saying. I can't believe I just poured my heart out to Dez. "Ok… so why don't you write a speech or something like that and let's just say that I can make the whole school listen to it," he replies. "What do you mean?" I ask. He tells me the whole plan in detail and something tells me that I might actually get Ally to listen to me a little bit sooner than I thought I would.

"Yea and then after that you can bring a kangaroo with you when you go back to homeroom and give it to Ally. That'll make everyone jealous; even me," Dez adds on to the plan. I chuckle at what Dez has to say. He really is great at advice. I try to imagine how it'll turn out like, but I decide to take away the kangaroo because I think it'll freak out Ally more than make her want to listen to me. I think that a basket of pickles will work better. That would make Ally give me another chance for sure! I can stay here day dreaming for hours. I look at my watch and I need to leave. "Hey Dez, sorry but I have to go,"

"Why man? We've only been here for 20 minutes," Dez questions me. I'm about to start protesting that I have something school related to do but I get interrupted with, "And don't you dare tell me you have to go somewhere for homework because we both know that you leave school for the very last minute. You can tell me you know that? You can trust me Austin," He slows down to a whisper. I debate whether or not I should tell him. He has been like the brother I never had a chance to have because even though I have Ross, it's kind of hard to talk about your issues to a six year old. "Look man… I've been worried about you. You keep missing classes and skipping detentions. I know that I have no right to judge you but it's going to hurt you in some way or another and possible screw up your future if you keep this up," Dez tells me, ignoring my eyes. I keep myself in my thoughts. I mean if I tell him this much it wouldn't cause too much damage right? He has been there for you and deserves answers just like Ally. I won't tell him the whole story but he can know this part of my life without feeling pity towards me or judging me. It won't change our friendship and if he really is a friend he won't leave me after I get the courage to tell him the whole story. "Ok Dez I'll tell you. The truth is that I have been skipping class to go pick up my brother, Ross, from his school. My mom sometimes has to go to work around that time and can't pick him up or sometimes I have to take care of my baby girl," I whisper. I am prepared to get yelled at from Dez to tell me I'm screwing up my life, that I should get a nanny or something but instead I get, "Wait! I thought Ally is your baby girl? Didn't you just tell me that you love her or something, and now you're cheating on her with another girl?" I can't help but break out in laughter. I mean how can he think I would do that to Ally. "Dez," I say in between my laughs, "the baby girl I'm talking about is my baby sister, Rydel." I manage to stop laughing and look up to find a confused Dez. I add "I'm pretty sure I don't have the hots for a baby that happens to be my sister." After a second later Dez starts to laugh at the thought he had and I chime in. "Ok well Dez I have to go pick up my brother from school unless you want to come along with?" I utter to Dez.

"Austin you do know that this can get you a detention if you're caught right?" I hear Dez reply. "I know that I can get caught but leaving my brother stranded at school is worse than staying here because of the fear of getting a detention." I don't know when Dez got all touchy with rules and me breaking them. I mean we are always goofing off during the classes we have together. This really isn't a big deal in my mind. "Ok fine. I'll go with you but only because you're like a brother to me and I wouldn't want to be left stranded if I needed you to come and pick me up," he says. I laugh at the last comment. "Ok then let's hurry up because he's almost getting out of school.

* * *

Ally's POV

* * *

"Dallas… why are you so interested in knowing the guy's name that I like?" I ask. It's tutorial for the whole school and Dallas and me have been playing 20 questions for the last twenty minutes. I need to know why he's so interested. I just have to. The last 12 questions have been to get clues on who's the guy that I might like. I know that the answer is going to be something along the lines of, "You're like a little sister to me Ally. I just want to make sure that the guy you like won't hurt you and deserves to be with you." I am 100% that this is going to be his reply but I can't help it if I have a glimpse of hope. I really want to hear him say that he's only acting like this because he cares for me more than friends should. That I make his heart beat faster when he sees me and that he skips a beat when I'm close to him.

Ugh! Why is it that the guy **_you_** like always **_likes another_** girl and then **_that girl likes_** another boy and you're standing in the sideline thinking of how happy you can make him if he could **_only see_** how much he meant to you? I'm pretty sure that Dallas would have figured it out by now that **_he_** is the boy that I have been talking about for the last twenty minutes. But like always he's just so clueless to put all the clues together. I mean come on it's not even that hard. Even Trish has figured it out already and she's worse at listening to what I have to say than him.

"Ally, I want to tell you why I'm acting like this but not right now. I think that I should explain myself later on. How about I take you out to dinner tomorrow at 7 and then we can talk about it?" I hear him say. Wait is Dallas asking me out on a date without asking me on a date? Oh this is confusing. Ugh! I think this is going to make my head hurt today from all the over thinking that's going to happen from this. Wait Ally! Answer him before he changes his mind or he thinks you're not interested. "Yea, sure Dallas. That'll be awesome!" I say over excitedly. "Phew… I thought you were going to reject me there for a minute Ally-cat," He says. Interesting … I give him an expression that tells him to continue but he does nothing. "Why would you ever think that I would reject you Dallas?" I mumble to get him going. "Well you're this beautiful girl that can practically get any guy she wants to hang out with her and you chose an average looking guy when you can have the hot ones," he replies. Oh… My… Pickle! He thinks **_I_**, Ally Dawson, is **_b-e-a-utiful_**! **_HE_** thinks **_I'm_** beautiful! **_Dallas_** thinks I'm **_beautiful._** I can't help but blush and feel a smile tugging on the corners of my mouth. This is the most perfect moment I've had in the longest time. It feels so right here being with him. I can't help but feel sudden interest at the ballet slippers I have one, when I feel someone's hand on my chin, moving my face to look at theirs. We are now looking into each other's eyes and I can't help but think if maybe I'll get a kiss from him. Eep! That would make my day for weeks. Oh who am I kidding months! "Don't you ever notice the way the guys look at you Als?" he added. I turn my face around so I'm out of his grip and looking the other way.

And **_there he goes again_**; ruining the **_almost perfect_** moment we had. He **_just_** had to call me **_Als_**. I know I shouldn't mind but somehow I feel like I'm betraying Austin if I let anyone else use that nickname for me besides him. "Umm.." I start off. I know I'm making things awkward but I need to let him know. "I don't like it when people call me Als," if they're not Austin I say to myself, "So would you not mind if you kept calling me your nickname, Ally-cat?" I can tell that I've startled him but he shakes it off and says that it's no problem at all. We kept talking about how's school going and if there are any girls that Dallas might be interested to where we are going to go out to eat. It's fun until I see the top of a blonde and red head making their way out of the school and towards the streets. After this I couldn't help it but wonder back to Austin and what he's getting Dez and himself into.

* * *

Austin's POV

* * *

Dez and me have been joking around and goofing off as we walk towards my brother's school. I had never realized how easy it was to get out of school. I mean you can walk out right under the teacher's nose. "Ahh.. we are here Dez," I say. I can tell that his fascinated in meeting my brother. "Austin, don't make fun of me but I'm nervous," he mumbles. I scratch my head. I would understand if he had told me he was excited, bored, tired, annoyed but **_nervous_**? What did he have to be nervous about? "Umm Dez there's no reason to be nervous about," I whisper. I can tell that he's debating whether he should tell me or not and he takes a deep breath and says, "What if your brother doesn't like me? What if I scare him or make him cry? What if he makes fun of me? Oh my gosh Austin what if." He gets louder with each sentence he says and I stop before I hear him saying that he's nervous that my six year old brother is going to beat him up. "Dez! Snap out of it. Chill man… This is a six year old that you're talking about and my brother. If I like you I'm pretty sure he'll like you even more," I say to build his confidence. At that moment I was going to add more when I hear, "Ausi!" I turn around in time to see my little brother running towards me with his arms wide open. I catch him without missing a beat and spin him around. "Hey Ross I have a surprise for you," I utter. "I can't believe it Ausi! You got me a puppy?" he asks. I laugh; he's been asking for one since last Christmas. "No even better," I say as I move to the side to show Dez. My brother is quiet for a few second, taking it all in, and then he utters, "Ausi it's bad enough that I have one brother telling me to do my homework… I don't want another one to do the same." I laugh at this and so does Dez. "He's not your new brother Ross; he's a good friend of mine, Dez."

My brother took a great liking to Dez and he even told Dez that he would rather have him as a brother than me because he's more "fun;" talking about being rejected by a six year old. The walk home was great and I told Dez that we couldn't hang out any more because I had to take care of my siblings. Luckily he said yea and didn't push it because I really didn't want to have him over to my house. It would just give him the wrong idea about me. So tomorrow I am going to show Ally that I really, really, want a second chance. I only hope that she does give me one.

"Ok so are you ready to make the announcement that you want Ally to forgive you?" Dez asks me for the hundredth time. I usually don't feel nervous for singing or have stage fright but this isn't like normal times. This time I'll have to show Ally that I really do care. So far I have said yes to all of times that Dez has asked me that question but I chicken out. "Yea except I'm going to preform it to her while you put it on all the speakers throughout the school," I say with determination. He gives me the mic and goes with me to my homeroom class. I hear my heartbeat in my ears, feel really sweaty and the feeling that I'm going to faint at any second. Why am I acting like this? I'm Austin moon… I'm not supposed to feel this way. School has started for about ten minutes and I'm not sure how much trouble this will get me but Ally's worth anything. I look at Dez before I go in so I know that as soon as I go there and talk the whole school will be able to hear what I say. Seeing his thumbs up, I take a deep breath and I walk in.

"Hey everyone I'm Austin Moon and I'm going to sing a song for you. This song goes out to a very special girl; the one and only Ally Dawson!" I exclaim while pointing at her. Everyone in the room turns to see her and she tries to duck as far as her seat will let her while chewing her hair. She looks so breath taking right now. I start as soon as I hear the music while dancing.

"I know that I can never find the right words to say

And I know that I'm always showing up too late.

You don't have to remind me of the day that I

Recklessly said to you the word goodbye.

I realize that I keep making the same mistakes

But I'm willing to do whatever it takes.

I'm pleading you please don't shut me out

Cause it's you that I can't stop to think about."

I point directly at her and I look into her eyes as I sing…

"In case you didn't notice, you're the only one I want.

If you didn't realize, you leaving, breaks my heart apart.

There's no one that can compare to you

Cause it's what you do that makes me stuck like glue

I know I keep getting in your way but girl won't you please stay?"

I know that Dallas is glaring at me and that Jessica is going to have conversation with me later; telling me how Ally and me should not be going out, not even as friends. But that's just it; I'm tired of people telling me or stopping me from being with Ally. The only real person that I've ever cared about. I start walking through the desks to make my way to Alls. She's the only one that I can really see.

You've heard these words from my mouth too many times

But won't you give me at least one more last try?

There'll be no more hiding, lying, ignoring or hurting;

I promise that I won't leave you all alone hanging.

I'll try my hardest to make you smile

And this time it won't be for just a while.

I know you have every right to say no

But I'm begging please; at least just think about it.

I'm at her desk now and I'm singing my heart out to her. I can't really tell what she's thinking but her eyes seem to show that she's happy. Maybe she's glad that I have come to such measures just for her. I can feel my heart skip a beat when she starts to form a smile. I think I'm actually getting Ally to give me a second chance.

In case you didn't notice, you're the only one I want.

If you didn't realize, you leaving, breaks my heart apart.

There's no one that can compare to you

Cause it's what you do that makes me stuck like glue

I know I keep getting in your way but baby won't you please stay?

I know what I'm about to do is going to make me look desperate but that's how much I'm willing to do to get her back. I go down on one knee and with my open hand I reach out to her and grab her hand. I swear I'm going to faint from the emotions I have from holding Ally's hand.

You're the only real thing that I've ever had.

If you're not here, I'll be going mad.

Let's forget everything but me and you

Start all over as if it was brand new.

I don't know what got over me but I'm leaning my forehead on hers and right now it feels like we're the only people in the room and nothing else matters.

I really do care; I even think I love you.

So I'm praying girl please give me one last shot cause

In case you didn't notice, you're the only one I want.

If you didn't realize, you leaving, breaks my heart apart.

There's no one that can compare to you

Cause it's what you do that makes me stuck like glue

I know I keep getting in your way but girl won't you please stay?

I finish by backing up, doing a spin and winking at Ally. I'm breathing hard and Dez opens the door coming in with the basket of pickles. I run over to him, grab the basket, and I rush back to Ally. I know that everyone's eyes are one us but I feels as if it's just us two. If possible, Ally's smile turns wider and I'm about to say something when the teacher yells, "MOON!" As girlie as this sounds, I feel like Cinderella when her time is up. Running before the teacher can catch me or give me a punishment I run towards the door with Dez at my heels while yelling, "Ally give me your answer if you're going to stay by meeting me at the place that's on the note in your basket. Hope you enjoyed the show peeps!" With that I'm just hoping that she shows up and that I'm not stood up. I have no clue where Dez learned how to control the speakers but I'm glad he did because it allowed me to do this.

* * *

Ally's POV

* * *

I can't believe what just happened. One second Dallas and me were talking about the time that he should pick me up and then the next second Austin was singing his heart out to me. I can't help but chew my hair as people are still staring at me because of what just happened and I blush so red that I think I look like a tomato. I look at Dallas for encouragement and I can't help but think that his annoyed when he gives me a small smile. I can't believe that Austin Moon just sang to me. Never once has he done that. Sure I heard him when we used to write songs together and we'd both sing, but whenever I asked him to sing by himself he would never do it. I never understood but I remember dreaming about it happening. His voice could put me to sleep and it's just so sweet; music to my ears. On top of that I get a pickle basket. Yummy I think while licking my lips. I try to find the note and when I do I start to argue with myself all over again. It says to meet him at the rooftop during our study block. The reason why I'm debating is not because I don't want to go see him but because the meeting is at the rooftop which is off limits to students during the school day. I mean what are the odds of a teacher seeing us up there. I'm sure it'll be fine especially if Austin is going. I know he can be dumb at times nut he's not stupid.

The bell rings and I'm about to say goodbye to Dallas when he cuts me off. "Go see him Ally-cat. I know that you guys need to talk things out but just don't forget about me or that I'm your best friend now. I promise I'll support whatever decision you make." He gives me a weak smile at first but after a few minutes it becomes a true smile and I can't help myself for what I did next. I lean up and I give me a kiss on the cheek. "Trust me Dallas no matter how hard I could ever try to forget about you, I never will. You have scarred me too much with the pranks you pull on me," I add laughing. I'm leaving when all of a sudden someone grabs my arm and turns me around to face them but before I could I feel soft lips against my skin as they give me a kiss on my cheek.

I feel all the cliché feelings when your crush gives you a kiss. I look up at him astonished. "What? I couldn't help it. You should have seen it coming Ally-cat after you gave me a kiss," he says in his defense. I giggle at this and I feel like the dream I had a few days ago could possible become true without the part where I see Austin instead of Dallas. That part would just be weird. We say goodbye for good this time and I'm going to do something that I have never done in my whole life. This may well be a sign of the world ending because Ally Dawson, yes **_the Ally Dawson_** that has never, **_ever,_** not even **_once_** on her life time disobeyed, is going to break a rule.

**A/N: Hey what's up! Ok so whatcha guys think? Too much? Too little? Good? Bad? You tell me, so pretty please review. :) I hope you are enjoying the story as much as I have in writing it. So a few questions for you guys, **

**Do you have any favorite parts, characters, or anything else you like?  
**

**What do you think of Dallas and Ally?  
**

**What did you think of Austin's way of saying sorry to Ally?  
**

**What do you think of Austin's family so far?  
**

**Any predictions of what's to come?  
**

**Ok so thank you for reading this story and super thank you for reviewing. Sorry for taking so long to update I was just having some writers block and when I would manage something I would erase it because it was bad. I couldn't decide whether Austin should prove himself or Ally should just forgive him so yea. Either way here are some shout outs  
**

**OreoMonstah: Thank you so much for reviewing and yes Jessica is an Auslly wrecker. Jessica has been this girl that has been torturing Ally since she moved to Miami but she's always been doing Ok with Trish and Dallas having her back. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)  
**

**Ausllyluvr: I hope that you are glad with what has happened between Austin and Ally and yea Trish seems to have a lot of awesome jobs. She also has a lot of interesting dress code for each of them :) Thank you for reviewing!  
**

**sunshine8397: Thank you so much for your review. It really made my day! :) I'm glad that your really enjoying this story and sorry sorry for posting it too late. Hope the chapter made up for it and tomorrow I'm going to upload another one. :) Stay tuned please.  
**

**queenc1: I like how you are straight forward and thanks for being there since the beginning :) Hope I haven't let you down with the story and that you enjoyed this chapter! :D  
**

**KazarinaIceANgel:Thank you soo much for reviewing and yes! Mission accomplished with having Ross sound like a cute baby brother :) I'm not sure about Jessica. For now I think she might be in another chapter or two but things between Auslly. lets just say is gonna get hot. :o I agree with you in the job. Something tells me that I would be able to do that very well. ;) Keep on reading please and thank you :)  
**

**Musiclover150: Thank you so much for reviewing and little by little you will get to meet Austin's family and why he thinks it's messed up. I'm really glad you enjoyed it and sorry for the wait. I hope this chapter made it up. :) Keep reading and writing. In case you don't know people that are reading this Musiclover150 has started to write her own story and wrote an awesome one-shot in my opinion. I think you should check them out ;)  
**

**Guest: Thank you for reviewing it's always nice to hear from all of you! I hope you liked the story and I promise to upload sooner! :)  
**

**So I do not own Austin and Ally but everything else yea. Please review and have sweet dreams and goodnight. :) At least that's the time where I'm at. If not have an awesome day! :D Thanks again for reading and reviewing!  
**


	7. Talking It Out

No One's POV

* * *

He has never felt this nervous in his whole life time. He's trying his best to not show the train wreck he is but instead to be the confident guy that Ally knows. He keeps walking back and forth on the rooftop and he can't help but feel depressed with each second that the clock ticks away that turns them into minutes. _Come one Ally… don't leave me hanging. I really did mean everything I sang, _he thinks to himself. His fingers keep running through his hair as an act of despair and he's hanging on to any hope that Ally won't stand him up because so far 5 minutes has passed since the bell rang. _Well it is pretty far away from our homeroom and maybe Ally doesn't even know where it is because she never breaks a rule. Yea that has to be it, _he tells himself, trying to reassure that Ally will come to meet him. To say yes that she will stay with him. He knows that he sang the song as a way to say sorry to her for not being able to talk to her the last time and all the mistakes that he has done, but he also exposed his true feelings for her. That he really does love her, in not a friend, brother-ish kind of way, but a real passionate, head over heels kind of love.

When he asked her to stay in the song, he didn't simple mean to stay as a friend that he has come to love and cherish for so long despite what they have been through. He was asking her to stay with him as something more, to be his, to be the one that she would run to when she felt broken or happy. That after all this time they could be something that they were always meant to be when they started high school together. He's not sure if she received the message that he tried to tell her but he's only hoping that if she did she won't reject him.

She's been standing outside the door that leads to the rooftop for 5 minutes now. She's not sure if she should go in. She really wants to talk to him, to tell him that she has missed him so much and that she felt like a part of her was missing when he was gone. That when he overheard her telling Trish that he didn't mean anything to her, that he stopped existing, was a big lie she was trying to make herself swallow in fear of going after him to tell him that she wants things to go back to how they were before. She knows that if she decides to go up there and tell Austin that she will stay, it's going to be a long rocky road that might lead to more fights between them and ugly words to be shared. But she also knows that she will always live in denial if she says that she doesn't want to go back to him because she needs him just as much as she needs air to breath. She might even need him more than air! After another minute or two she takes a deep breath, a chunk of her hair, and opens the door that will lead her to her Blondie.

He is losing hope that she will come. Sighing in defeat he starts to make his way towards the stairs that leads to the door to leave. He's taking his first steps when he hears the door being opened and the shadow of a person wearing a skirt, holding something that looks like hair to their mouth. _She came! She actually came back for me. She's going to stay with me!_ he yells in his mind. He rushes back to the roof and he doesn't know how he should wait for her. He finally decides that he'll act like he was looking at something and turn around when he hears her voice. _Yea that should be alright, _he thinks to himself. It feels like a century passed as he's waiting for her and he's starting to think that he imagined Ally opening the door because he wants to believe that it will actually happen so bad. His trying to hold on to the memory of someone opening the door but he can't help but feel stood up. He's starting to take steps backwards to make his way to the stairs but doesn't turn around from the view he has.

When out of nowhere he feels two arms wrapping around his waist with a head resting on his back while giving him a hug that he is sure that it will lead him to his tomb. "Ally" he chokes out, "I can't breathe." He hears that playful giggle that he has been dying to hear and feels the ability that he can breathe properly again. He turns around and wraps his arms around her waist. Everything seems to stop; even time itself freezes. It gets quiet and everything slowly disappears. It's not an awkward moment; more like they are saying every little thank you, sorry, I miss you, I want you, I need you, through their eyes without having to utter a single word. They both have this eye-wide, awestruck, loving facial expression and if anyone had been there to witness this they would have said that they look like a couple from a fairytale.

"Austin," "Ally," they both say simultaneously. This makes them chuckle. "Why don't we go to the bench and talk things out?" He says. A smile is playing at the corners of her mouth and she replies with, "Before we talk it out and get into the serious stuff I just want to say thank you." There's a brief pause and he wants to let her know that she has nothing to thank him for but she puts a finger on his mouth letting him know that this is just something that she has to get off her chest. "Thank you for writing those beautiful songs for me, thank you for being the best friend that I could ever have, thank you for yelling at me and bring me down to earth whenever we fight at each other, thank you for being there for me even when I pushed you away, thank you for caring that you didn't stop at knowing I had something against that she-devil, thank you for singing that wonderful song for me in front of the whole school and the big basket of pickles." He chuckle at this and it makes her give him a playful glare for interrupting her. "You may continue Ms. Dawson." She rolls her eyes at him before she starts again and says, "But most of all thank you for not giving up on me even when I had given up on you and what we used to have." Somehow her hands have moved from his waist to his neck and with one hand she runs her fingers through his hair. Being here with him she can't help but feel that somehow they fit imperfectly perfect with each other. It's not like when she's with Dallas and she feels like everything is perfectly perfect. She laughs at the chuckle at this and she can't help feeling that she might be again, for the hundredth time, falling for her best friend. "Alls you have nothing to thank me about. In fact it should be me telling you thank you for coming here," he starts but again is interrupted by Ally putting a finger on his mouth. "No you have nothing to be thanking me about. Especially not coming here, remember we promised that we would always stick together no matter how hard the road got or how much we hated each other at a moment. You never forgot it Austin but I… I just got lost. But having you here with me reminds me of it and it just took a while for me to recall the promise." She finishes. A few seconds pass in silence and then what happens next none of them expected it. "Austin I love you!" _Wait did Ally just say she loves me? Did she actually see what the song was asking besides becoming friends again? _He can't think straight and he's wondering if he really heard what he thought he heard. His heartbeat just quickened itself by being astonished that his Alls said she **_loves him._**

**_Oh my pickles_**! What have I just done? Now Austin's going to look at me weird because he's going to think that I actually love him more than a friend. Which I don't or do I? UGH! Massive headache again thanks to overthinking. I really don't want this to be a repeat of Not a Love Song **(1)**. That boy went through so many desperate measures to get me to "not like him." He turned orange and sweaty to make me not to like him. If that doesn't let the girl know that the guy she likes doesn't like her back, then I'm not sure what will. Now I might have ruined my chances with him again. "Alls that great, because I love you too and," he gets interrupted again. "I know isn't great to have this nice relationship in which a boy and girl can love each other as siblings and not in a total I like "like" you kind of way. I mean a boy and a girl can be friends without having to become an item," she rambles and to shut herself up of saying anything else that's stupid she undoes their embrace and chews on a lock of hair.

He's heart breaks apart at that last sentence. _Can love each other as siblings? Is that really how she feels about me? _He thinks to himself. Of course she wouldn't like the guy that had hurt her in the past. She wants Dall**ASS** his mind keeps whispering to him but he tries to ignore it by acting as if the last minute never happened. I whisper, "Umm Alls why don't we go and sit down at the bench?" She nods her head and they both awkwardly make their way and sit next to each other. It seems that they were back to being the friends they used to be and now… they are back to square **_one_**. "So umm how should we start…?" He asks to break the silence. "Umm I think we should tell what we honestly think of everything that was said that night and how we both felt," she says softly.

He pours out the confusion he felt between her and Stacy. How he felt that she had abandoned him a long time ago before she actually said goodbye to him on that one dreadful night. He tells her about the week he spent wishing that he could be wishing she'd stop annoying him with all the Stacy issues. He tells her that it hurt him every single time that she wouldn't want to open up to him. He voices the fears he felt that one night and how he was willing to stay there the whole night if her father hadn't kicked him out. He expresses the feeling he felt when he walked out of her door and felt as if she was saying goodbye to him and how all this time he felt that he had lost a piece of himself that she had taken when she moved. He finishes with telling her how he waited for her that one day and how he heard the news of her moving by her cousin.

Everything gets silent again and something tells them that they will be having these awkward moments in between the conversation. As much as both of them wanted to forget the past, they both know they can't ignore it because words were said, emotions were thrown, and hearts were broken. They needed to clear this out before they could ever think the possibility of going back to how they used to be. He looks at her to see that she's looking at the ground. He can almost see the bolts twisting and turning as she analyzes everything that he just said. Right now he wishes he could read her mind so badly.

Yes Ally never really thought what Austin must have been going through when the fight occurred or even after. She thought about it once or twice after but never gave it much thought because when she would look at him he always had his arm around Stacy. He was laughing and it seemed like he didn't even care about the fight he had just had with her. She felt replaced, forgotten, ignored, and abandoned. You know that feeling when you're a little kid and your parents hold your hand to lead you, yea she felt something like that except her parents let her go and now she was trying to fend for herself in this big world by herself. But after hearing everything that Austin had to say and adding the pieces to the puzzle that she had been missing it finally hits her that the fight hurt him too. That when she was pushing him away from her it hurt him just as much as he had hurt her when he was yelling at her those words. She can finally realize that the pain she thought for so long that she only felt was felt and still is by both of them. She ultimately understands that she has hurt him too. That after seeing it as only Austin's fault, she now acknowledges that she was just as guilty as Austin.

"I'm sorry," she whispers. He's confused at her reply and doesn't understand what she is saying sorry to. She looks up before she continues, "I'm sorry for hurting you and blaming it all on you. I'm sorry for pushing you away and ignoring your attempts to become friends again. I'm sorry for not saying I'm sorry earlier." He can tell that she's going to cry because her eyes are watering. "I'm sorry for giving up on us," she says at last and before she can say anything else she cries. He does the only thing he has done when she feels hurt, down or broken. He reaches her and brings her on his lap while stroking her hair. He says soothing words and soon he starts humming to her. He can tell that she's starting to calm down. He pulls her face to his with his hand and he says "You're not the only one who has to say sorry. I'm sorry Ally for not understanding you when you did try to talk to me. I'm sorry for not believing you, and I'm sorry for calling you ugly and a bitch. You are most definitely none of those! I'm sorry for choosing Stacy over you and I'm sorry for not trying harder."

Everything freezes again and this time Ally looks at him just a little bit different. She wants him to kiss her. The kiss that her dreams almost gave her but at the last second took it away. She won't admit to anyone but she has always and still does wants to know what those lips can do. Her gaze moves from his eyes to his lips and back and forth. He feels like he's about to get his first kiss with the girl he always wished he had gotten on the night they were Frog and Toad. He can't help but feel attracted to her and it doesn't help when the girl you like is on your lap and keeps looking at your lips and then at you._ Should I kiss her? What if she doesn't want me to? But what if she does? _He keeps arguing with himself. Before he can make a decision he feels himself moving down towards her and now he's just centimeters away from her. He looks into her eyes and he can't read them at this second because his emotions are everywhere. "Just say no and I'll stop," he whispers.

She shivers from feeling his hot breath on her face. She feels like its déjà vu all over again when he tried to kiss her in the 8th grade while taking care of his brother. "I know," she whispers back. They look at each other in the eyes one more time and it feel as if the priest is saying at a wedding, "Speak now or forever hold your peace." They both know that if they kiss it will change everything and make things more complicated than it already is. _Screw everything you believe Ally. Screw all the time you told yourself that it's Dallas you like and not Austin. Screw every little lie you ever told yourself to believe that the feeling you feel is just a sister and brother type of thing; because whether you like it or not, Blondie has you in the palms of his hands. He knows exactly what to do to make you come back for more. He's like your first bad habit. The habit that you can't give up; no matter how hard you try to, _all these thoughts rush through her mind. They are only a few centimeters away. If they both lean in they'll meet in the middle. She's going to take the initiative. They both cautiously move towards each other and their lips are almost touching. They have their eyes closed and they both feel that this is happening like they always dreamed it would. In a moment or two she will feel his lips on hers and hers on his. They can hear their breathing getting faster and feel the excitement…

**RING! **This knocks them out of the trance that they were both in and they are looking away from each other awkwardly. Ally moves back to her spot and looks at the now so interesting ground. "Umm.. I think that we should go to class," Austin says hoarsely. He can't believe it that this is happening all over again. _I should've just kissed her! I'm such a dumbass. I should've taken it from the moment that she said I know! _ He mentally yells at himself.

"No," Ally says stern. He looks at her surprised and turns to look at her. All of a sudden feeling shy at what just almost happened, she feels her cheeks turn red when Austin turns to look at her and she says, "Well… I mean… I'm still haven't explained my side of the story… and there are still things we have to clear out… so I just think…. That we should settle this out once and for all… you get what I mean?" He finds it cute and amusing at the time by the way that she's acting. _Maybe and this could be a __**big maybe**__ for all I know, but maybe I can get Ally Dawson to feel the same butterflies I feel for her,_ he thinks to himself. "Yea I get exactly what you mean. So why don't you start before we have to miss the next class," he says.

She tells him her part of the story. What she felt when she found out that Stacy was using him. How she felt when he didn't believe her and especially when he was accusing her of all those things. How that night had been her toll. How she felt that he preferred the she-devil over her. How it scared her that they were falling apart and how they wouldn't talk about it. How he started to show up less and less around her house or at school. How it seemed that he could care less when their friendship meant the world for her. She explained that she didn't want to leave but she knew that they couldn't go living like they were cats and dogs and the life that he was having with Stacy along with everything that was said she couldn't find a better solution. She finally lets him know that she missed him all this time and that even though she tried to forget about him she just couldn't. There was and still is something that seems to pull her right back in.

"So Austin Moon that's my story," she whispers. Now it's his turn to analyze her story and see why she acted the way she did and did the things she did. She did have valid reasons the same way he did too. Both of them realize that they both failed at telling each other what they were feeling at that moment and that they were hearing what they were saying but not really listen. "Austin… I know that we are going to try and rebuild our friendship but there's something I have to tell you," she speaks. As if brought back from his world, he turns and looks at her with worried eyes. "I really want things to go back as they used to be but I think we already know that it's going to take a while," she starts. She takes a big gulp of air before starting again. "I forgive you of everything but I just want you to know that I can't forget. I feel like the thin strand that we had for trusting each other broke when you accused me of those things and didn't believe me when I told you that I honestly didn't do any of them." She has no clue how to say this because she feels like she's not being a true friend, but he would understand right? "I guess what I'm trying to say is be patient with me. I feel like I'm going to have to see if I can trust you again and then we'll see how things turn out after that…" she finishes. She can't look at him in the eyes and feels torn between her heart and mind. Her heart is telling to forget everything and move on but her reasonable side is telling her to be cautious that if he breaks her one more time she won't be able to handle it. "Don't worry about it Alls, I'll wait for you until you're ready and I'll be patient with you. I also get what you mean… just promise me that this time you won't leave me when I mess up," he says in her ear. He standing behind her now, hugging her with his arms around her waist and her hands on his. He rests his head in the crook of her neck and takes in the strawberry vanilla sent she has. "I promise I won't Frog," she whispers back. He knows that she's smiling and so is he. "That means the world to me Toad… since it's coming from you," he answers. Everything is perfect for them. Everything has been said and now things can finally start going back to how they used to be. "Have I told you that you are the sweetest amphibian that I have ever met?" she asks. "Yea, you've told me so many times Toad," he continues the game. "Well that's because it's true, Frog," and with that they continue talking about what they've been up to when Ally left and how everyone at California is and how are their families. After the longest time of both of them feeling out of place and lost, it seems like things are finally starting to fall into place.

A/N:** So this is what has happened between Austin and Ally. In the last chapter a lot of you guys are telling me that I shouldn't pair Dallas and Ally together and I know I'm not showing this too much but I am a hard core Auslly fan! the only reason why I write about Dallas is because I think the story would be boring without a little drama here and there. ;) Trust me this is an Auslly story not a Dally story. I mean not even the nickname for Dallas and Ally sounds cute. (I am just starting to realize that I'm saying "I mean" too much. Sorry !) So back to the story... whatcha guys think? Am I moving them too fast or no? Do you think that Dallas or Jessica will tear these buds apart? What do you think of the almost Auslly kiss? What do you guys think of these two characters? **

**Thanks for reading and please review! :) They really make my day and encourage me to write faster and come up with ideas. If you could please answer the questions I would be grateful and let me know what you guys think is going to happen next.  
**

**OreoMonstah thank you so much for the support it really made my day! :D Sorry but the song was actually written by me so you can't really hear it... SO yea and I totally agree with wanting to have a guy apologize like that to me. I saw that episode and yea I think it was cute of Austin :) So I hope you liked this chapter. Keep reading please!  
**

**Frenchi12: Thanks for letting me know and could you please tell me if I'm moving them too fast or not. I'm just not sure about that. I will appreciate it :) Thanks for reading and reviewing. **

**kirby109: I see you've taken like to DallASS nickname. I think it suits him well :D No worries Ally is just feelign confused about how she feels and she has a crush on him but as you can see her feelings that were numb while he was away are returning so who knows what****'s going to happen between these two. Thanks again for reviewing and reading. :)  
**

**Ausllyluvr: I take no offense in you not liking Ally or Dallas. I am really glad that you liked the way he said sorry to Ally because I was hoping I could do justice and when I upload i was like what if Austin's way of saying sorry isn't good enough and I try to myself in Ally's shoes to try to see if I would let Austin talk if i was her so yea I'm going to stop rambling. Thanks for answering my questions and I hope you liked this chapter. You almost were right with the kiss but not quite :) Hope you liked it and stay tuned.  
**

**queenc1: Thanks for reviewing and I hope that you liked what you read! :) I really enjoy reading you reviews and it always encourages me to keep writing and try my hardest. Thanks again.  
**

**Musiclover150:No worries about the shout out and I also wish I could find a guy like the one I'm writing about. I keep telling my friends that guys like this are becoming an endangered species. :0 I am really glad that you enjoyed the last chapter and I'm hoping you liked this one! :) Read and write you later!  
**

**Emily: I hope that I have cleared out any confusions between the Austin/Ally/Dallas triangle. I know that it seems that she likes Dallas and that they are going to end up together but like I said things between Ally and Austin either in the next chapter or in the next next chapter is going to get H-O-T- HOT! I hope you are enjoying the story and stay tuned! Thanks for reviewing! :)  
**

**Something tell me that Austin's the most liked in this story... Don't worry if I had a guy like Austin I would never let him go :) Also I like the way he's turning out to be. I also like writing in his POV the best. i hope you enjoyed this and until next time Darlings... hehehe I said Darlings :)  
**

**Please review and thanks to all that are reading and reviewing this story. Have a nice day!  
**


	8. The Aftermath

Austin's POV

* * *

We're lying down with both of our heads together. This is the best time that we've had together since the Stacy or as Alls likes to say the she-devil incident. I love to see her care-free and laughing. Seeing her happy makes me happy and that's all I really need. Except… I can't help but linger on the thought of DallASS. I mean what's going to happen between us three. It's not like I'm willing to say ok so I get Ally on Monday, Wednesday, and weekends, while he gets the rest of the days not mentioned. No, not going to happen and even if Ally can't see it, I know that what he's trying to get is far from a best friend relationship. Trust me the way he looks at her makes me want to beat the crap out of him.

"What are you thinking about Austin?" I hear a soft voice. I turn my head to see the big brown eyes that I love. Should I tell her about my feelings with DallASS or will that make her get mad and ruin this moment that we have only just created. Why do girls have to be so complicated? I mean with me, you just have to give me pancakes and everything is alright. While on the other hand, a girl, cough, cough, Ally, says one thing but does the other or says she prefers one thing when the truth she likes many. She says she won't get mad but she's an emotional person that can get so moody at times. Isn't there a handbook that says how to understand girls or better yet Ally Dawson for dummies? Because if there is; I really need to get myself one. "Umm Ally, are you and Dallas," I'm glad I remembered to not call him an ass in front of Ally, "a thing... or what exactly are you?" I know that I just put her on the spot but this question is essential for me. It's the matter of life or death. I can see her hesitate to answer the question but I know she will. She turns away from my gaze and says, "Well that's kind of a complicated story Austin." I'm in disbelief and hurt. Why isn't she telling me? I thought we were over this. A few seconds pass and I hear, "But the truth is that I don't even know where we are. I know for sure that he's one of my closest friends and he knows a lot about me but…" And then she leaves me hanging again. "_But"_ what? What could that but be for? Oh please don't tell me that she wants an actual thing with him. "I don't know but he seems like a nice guy you know? Sometimes it feels like we're more of a couple than friends. Kind of like how people used to say that we were going to be the golden couple from high school. Psh… who ever came up with that conclusion must have not noticed that we never felt anything for one another," she finishes. Now it's my turn to get nervous. "Yea… that was dumb of them," I make an awkward chuckle and then I say, "Why would I be attracted to you or you to me? We practically like brother and sister, so that would only make this situation awkward." Great now I just made things between us awkward with my big mouth. I take a quick glimpse at Ally and I know she knows something's up. "Are you ok Austin?" she asks. "Yup! I'm as peachy as peach can be peachy!" I say too loud and fast. I know that she's going to bomb me with questions except the bell literally saves me. Oh I have never been glad to go to class before in my whole entire life!

"Well we should get to class Alls," I say while getting up and starting to get out things. I hand her backpack to her and she says, "Well let's walk to class together!" She has this smile that can light up the whole town and seeing her like this makes my heart skip a beat. She only makes it harder when she grabs my hand and intertwines our fingers. Beat that DallASS! I bet she never reached out for your hand! I'm special like that. We walk like this until we reach the door to the hallway and then it hits me that I'm late for something. I know that I'm about to look like a cold person but I don't want her to know anything because then she'll start to lecture me. I tear my hand from hers and she looks up at me hurt. As if I had slapped her across the face. If she felt anything more than a quick sting she never showed it because she makes her face recover and then says, "Yea good job Austin… we wouldn't want anyone to mistake that we're going out like in our last high school." With that she opens the door and walks out. Seeing that I'm not following, she turns around to look at me. "You know class starts in a few minutes right?" she tells me. "Yea Ally, about that, I have to go to the bathroom. I'll meet you at class," I try to say in my most convincing voice. I can tell that she knows something but that could just be my guilt. Her eyes are looking for an answer from my face that she knows I'm trying to hide, but she lets it go, "Fine, I'll save you a seat." I can feel myself breathing again and we say goodbye. I feel bad for not telling her the truth but I know that it's better if she knows less because if not, it could hurt her or me. I know that once I tell her she won't accept it and tell me to change to do something else about it but as hard as I try I can't seem to find another solution for it.

* * *

Ally POV

* * *

It's been three minutes since the bell rang and Austin still isn't here. I knew he was lying to me but I don't want to face the truth. The truth about the secrets that we still can't tell each other, the ones that are still hanging in the air between us. That we make things go awkward when a second ago we were just like the old times. I think that this is going to be harder. I've changed and he's changed. Time has passed without us being together or seeing one another and we've grown apart in some way. I can't finish his sentences like I use to. I can't figure out what he's thinking about and much less what he's going to do. Are we really going to be able to rebuild this relationship? The tardy bell has now rung and I know that he's not going to come to class today. Or at least for this period but that's just it with Austin; you never know when he is going to be there and when he's going to disappear.

The rest of the day went painfully slowly and I don't think Austin came back because I didn't see him around anywhere. "Ally… Ally… Dallas Lover!" I hear someone yell in my ear. I rub my ear and turn around to meet my friend Trish. Wait did she just call me "Dallas Lover?" "Trish we both know that I do not like Dallas. I've told you once and I'm telling you again, Dallas is just a friend and nothing else," I tell her while walking. Today was one of the days that Trish and I walk home to catch up with one another. "Sure… and I have a bad sense of fashion as you," she counteracted while rolling her eyes, "You keep staying in denial and when I'm planning your wedding I'll be saying I told you so!" I can't help but giggle at this but after holding hands with Austin; I'm not sure what I'm feeling. I can't deny that I find him attractive because what girl in her right mind doesn't? And he's sweet too, like how he sang that song to me. But I also feel comfortable with Dallas and he's so funny and can brighten up my mood with a joke or his smile. I know that one of them I feel comfortable being with them and it's just because I'm used to them that I feel this strange affection for them but the other one is the one that I actually like. Except the part that's confusing me is how do I tell each one apart. Well I did feel a pang of hurt when Austin took his hand away and I find myself thinking about him a lot but it's just because we have so much history together that I can't stop worrying about him, as a crush or as a brother. But then I also find myself thinking about Dallas and he's just always there for me. He's the one that I know that I can trust and the one that I can finish the sentences for now. He's the one that seems to be the one right? But then there's Austin and he just complicates the whole situation.

"Ally! ALLY!," I hear Trish yelling again, "Why do you keep spacing out about? I'm telling you about the jobs I've had in the past three days. You know like the pet store, and the ice cream shop, and the card shop, and are you listening to me?" She has stopped walking which made me stop and I look at her with a look that says can we please just drop it? "Oh I know what it is… You're thinking about the guy that sang that song to you am I right? Ok spill and tell me all the gossip. Not a single detail should be left out!" After telling her everything because something tells me that if I tell Dallas about my sort of feelings towards Austin, it'll make things awkward between us. Also I don't want to get lectures by him on how I shouldn't feel that way towards Austin because he's a jerk for telling me those things and what not. We reached my house an hour ago but Trish liked what I was telling her because she opened the door with the key we gave her, went to the kitchen made popcorn for her and brought me my jar pickles, and told me to continue when I gave her a weird expression.

"Ooohh! Girl! You've got it bad! Your life is like a novela! That's soap opera in Spanish," Trish exclaims. Things get quiet and then she says, "So you guys almost kissed?" She's raising her eyebrows while giving me this big smile and is waiting for my answer. When I told her that part she kept asking over and over again. "Well I already told you Trish that I'm not sure if he even was going to kiss me because we never did. What if I made it up in my head?" I ramble while chewing my hair. I don't know what Trish was thinking because after my response she got up and left. I know that her mind is coming up with a plan. And trust me when Trish thinks of something she doesn't stop until it becomes a reality.

* * *

Austin's POV

* * *

I'm getting home now and I see my mom running around the house as a headless chicken and I see my baby girl bawling her eyes out while Ross keeps shouting at her to tell her to shut up. This is the life. "Mom Rydel's crying!" I shout. "Ross I know that your sister is annoying you but she's your sister which means you're practically stuck with her," I tell him while carrying my little sister, trying to hush her down. I look around and the house is a mess. Toys are all over the house and the trash is overfilling. The sink is overloaded with dishes and I can see cloths all over the house which I'm guessing is my mom trying to find something to wear to work. I turn the TV on which makes Ross stop what he's doing and becomes quiet. You have to love the power of the remote control. "Mom, are you ok? You seem to be a train wreck. Why don't you call it a day and go to work tomorrow?" I tell her while following her around the house. "I know that you're worried about me honey, but you know that we can't afford for me to miss work. We can barely make it with the income that I'm bringing and," she stops at midsentence when she looks at the clock. "I'm late… Look Austin you know the rules no opening the house to strangers, put them to bed and I'll see you later. I promise to come back in time before you go to sleep tonight," she speaks while messing up my hair and giving Rydel, Ross and me a kiss on our foreheads. Before I can say anything else she walks out the door and I'm left with my two siblings and the house cleaning that I always end up doing.

"Where is mama going Ausi?" my little brother asks me. I keep looking at the door, hoping that she'll come back. "I don't know Ross. I wish I did, but I don't."

* * *

The rest of the week goes well. I manage to keep doing my normal routine and the guy that I work for gave me some slack and said that this week I should spend my time catching up with my school work. My mom always told me that school should be my priority and it is only after my brother, sister, my mom, Ally, Dez, work, and then school. It's not that far behind right? I want to do great and give my mom something to be proud of, but I have so many things to worry about. I think the only reason why I haven't dropped out is because of my mom. Don't get me wrong, my mom's a great mom is just sometimes she's gone a lot of the times. Like my brother's birthday she wasn't there. Or she didn't get to hear the first word that my sister said. I think that what hurts the most. Not seeing her and feeling like I'm alone. I can tell that Ross is getting more curious with mom and why she's gone a lot of the times but what am I supposed to say…. "Yea our mom might be doing god knows what and that's the reason why she hasn't been home too much or the reason why I act more like your parent than she does." Yup that just doesn't sound right. Plus I know the only reason why she's doing this is because she cares. If she didn't she wouldn't be trying. That's all that counts right; that she's trying.

Ally and I have been doing great. It gets awkward every now and then when we have a flashback on something and laugh and Dallass is just sitting there all alone and confused. I get annoyed when he pulls her away from me and I can tell that Ally doesn't know how to react to any of us. We are both pulling her to come to our side without the other and I think that she's about to rip both of our heads up. But you can't really blame me? I was here first so I get dibs on Ally. It just works that way.

* * *

Ally POV

* * *

Austin and I have been doing great but there's something missing. It's not like how we use to be and much less how we use to act. I don't feel the same around him and I'm still trying to figure out if I can trust him. It's also awkward with Dallas. I feel like they are fighting for something but I'm not sure. Maybe they just don't get along. Austin has tried to get us some quality time together and it's been great except the things that I use to do aren't the same and I'm new. He's also changed. When he told me that the Notebook is his favorite movie, it kind of scared me. I feel like the person that I knew and loved is a whole different person, and I'm not sure if it's for the best. Also I know that he's trying to hide something from me and I'm going to get to the bottom of it. I just hope that it isn't bad. This is what I'm also talking about, the Austin I knew hated school but he didn't ditch. So far Trish is the only friend that I have loved spending time with. She doesn't tell me to choose sides. That's the only thing Austin and Dallas are alike in. They both make me choose between them and I hate every second of it.

Today I think that Austin told me something about going to the store that my dad has. I'm happy to show him Sonic Boom except I'm scared. One thing that Austin and I love to do together was to write songs. Sometimes we used to put them on the internet but it was when we were making them that were the best time of all. We shared this connection that we would only ever know. No one else would. No matter who came or what happened between us, music has always been our way of communicating. Of telling one another what we feel without having to speak. What I'm worried about is what if we don't have this connection any more. This would be devastating to me.

**A/N: I know that this is a really bad chapter and all. I've had writers block for the longest time with this story and I'm trying to write something down. I know where i want to go with this story, except I'm not sure how to get there. Please bare with me and I promise the next one will get better. Thank you to all of those that have given this story a chance. It really means a lot to me. And Thank you to all of you guys that have reviewed followed and all. I'm not really expecting any reviews from this chapter. IT's bad i know but i promise to make it up next chapter. Thanks for waiting and I'll upload sooner.**

**I do not own Austin and Ally.**


	9. Better Together

_Ring!_

Yes! The bell of freedom has rung. I'm actually looking forward to spending time with Austin at Sonic Boom. I talked to Trish about my fears of not being close to Austin anymore and she told me that if we ever were best friends as how I tell her, then it might be a little awkward at first but then it'll become like the old times. And I know for a fact that we will turn out all right. I'm just glad that we'll finally spend time alone because when Dallas is there, things get awkward, and when Trish is there, things get loud and Austin gets threaten, and when Dez is there, well… a lot of random things happen.

"Hey Alls! You ready to go?" I hear Austin yell. I turn around to see the guy who I've known for almost my whole life. I give him a warm smile and say, "Yea just give me a minute." Dallas and I were talking before he came so I need to say see ya later and that I'll see him this Friday.

"Why did he called you Alls, Ally?" he asked me before I could say goodbye. Now I don't know what to do because I don't want Dallas to feel bad because I told him I didn't like to be called like that but I left out the part that it's only because Austin is the only that I feel comfortable enough to call me like that.

"Umm… he didn't Dallas?" I try to lie to him except it comes out in more of a question than it does as a statement. "No I'm sure he just did, I'm going to tell him that you don't like to be called like that," he tells me. I don't want to get them to start arguing again so I turn around and grab his hand to pull him back. Apparently I pulled him to hard because now we were both on the ground with Dallas on top of me. I feel him roll off and then someone picking me up.

"Ally are you ok?" I hear Austin and Dallas saying together. Man I must have hit my head hard because they both weren't trying to rip each other's throats off. "Yea I'm fine. Let's go Austin. Dallas I'll see you this Friday." And with that Austin lead me to his car.

* * *

I told him the directions to get to Sonic Boom and he drove like he knew exactly where he was going. "Ally I don't think you should hang out with Dallas anymore… Not that I want to get you guys away, it's just that you seem to have safety issues and fall down a lot around him. And I don't want my bestie to get hurt," he tells me with a smile. He's cute when he gives me that smile. I forget all my surrounds because I'm staring at him.

I hear him say my name over and over except I can't really concentrate because I'm really enjoying this time together and what's going to happen. "Ally… Ally!" I hear him shouting and the next thing I know my head's inside a trash can that I didn't see because I got easily distracted. I got out and like always Austin's laughing so loud that everyone turns around and is staring straight us now. Great! Why do these things always happen to me? "Austin stop laughing at me!" I whine at him. He looks at me for another second and tries to keep a straight face. I try to get some of the trash that came with me off and I motion him to follow me. I can see him trying so hard to not burst out laughing but the second that I turn around, he cracks up. Now I feel really annoyed because people are starting to join him and this is not how this day should be going!

"Austin Monica Moon!" I yell, "If you don't stop this laughing, I'm going to leave you here by yourself," I finish by crossing my arms. He calms down a bit except he's still letting a few giggles escape his lips and then he comes too close for my liking.

"It's just that you have a banana peel on your butt," Austin whispers and then he cracks all over. I feel myself bluish and something tells me that it's not only because of the banana that apparently likes my butt but because of how close Austin was to me. Stop it Ally don't think like that! I whip it off as fast as I can and then I grab him by the collar and drag a laughing Austin to Sonic Boom.

"Wow Ally," Austin says awestruck, "Is this really the place where you work and your dad owns?" Before I can answer his obvious question I see him running to all the instruments and looking at each one touching them and leaving them wherever he is to go to another instrument. I follow him trying to put everything back where it belongs until he starts to play the drums and he has crossed the line.

I whistle and this seems to startle him. "Was I too much excited?" he says in a whisper and he looks like he's been caught doing a crime. I giggle and say, "Well just a tad bit. But this is not what I want to show. Here follow me." I'm skipping up the steps and I can't wait to show Austin the practice room. This is where I love to write my songs and all. It's my place to call my own and hopefully it'll be our place.

I open the door and I feel nervous. This is it. Either we'll be like old times or we'll be faking it. Austin goes in first and he sees the piano. He's eyes get big and I wonder if he remembers it. It's the same piano that we used to write songs on. He walks slowly to it and runs his fingers on the key, but not before walking around the entire piano while his hand touched it. At last he touches the bench and then he looks at me. I'm still standing at the door and I'm just seeing his reactions. I give him a small smile and then he says, "Is this the piano where we wrote 'It's me, It's you'?"

I just give him a small nod and make my way to him as he sits down. It feels like hours pass before he talks. I wonder what he's thinking about. One thing that I've always admired about Austin is his love for music. I always feel the same admiration as the first time I heard him sing and preform. It's like he goes into his own little bubble and the smiles he shows or the way he moves with the music is so inspiring. I hope one day I'll be able to do that.

All of a sudden I leave my bubble and I turn to find him staring at me. "What?" I ask him. He has this childish grin that I love and his eyes tell me that I'm either going to like this idea of his or not. "We should write a song Ally! Like the old times. You know? Do something that's "Austin and Ally" no matter what happens," he tells me. Maybe I was worrying about this meeting for no reason at all. Now it's my turn to look at him and I can't help but feel that I have truly fallen for my best friend. The same one that I promised to never fall for, but can you blame me? He's cute, honest, sweet, caring, funny and best of all he's Austin. "Whatcha thinking Alls?" I get interrupted. I look into his eyes say, "I think we have a song to write."

* * *

Ok so maybe I'm wrong about things going great and being like old times. We've been at it for thirty minutes and we don't even have a tune. Before I would get a tune in five minutes and Austin would add and so on. I have finished playing him twenty, no twenty-one with the last one and he's said that it's not the song he's looking for. "OK fine," I say slightly annoyed. I keep coming up with them and all he's saying 'it's good, but not what we're looking for.'

"How about this tune?" I ask him while playing a new set of keys. I'm hoping he says yes soon because I'm about to rip off his head."Nah that's not what we're looking for Ally. All your tunes are missing that umph! You know?" he tells me. _Umph_? What the heck is _umph_? My songs have a lot of umph or whatever that is! I guess Austin noticed my confused or my annoyed facial expression, I'm not sure which one's showing more, and he says, "Why don't we take a break and we'll come back to it later." I just nod because I'm scared that I'll snap at anything else this boy tells me a no for.

Maybe I was right about being worried because this has to be the most awkward moment that I have ever had in my entire life. After we decided to take a break we went to the couch and had the strangest, uncomfortable conversation that we've ever had with each other. Our conversation mostly consisted of: "So… yea… well… yes… no… how's your mother… how's Ross… cool… yup…" and I'm sure you get the idea. The longest sentences that we had in a row were ten and that's because I have just learned that he has a baby sister. Next week he's going to take me to his house to meet her except I'm not sure if there even is going to be a next time.

After that we decided to go back to the piano and Austin's been trying but I say left and he says right. I say up and he says down. I think white and he says black. I think the rooms too cold and he says that it's too hot. We've been arguing on the past five minutes because I say we should use whatever tune we come up with because I just want to write the song already while he says that no we need to get it right. Ugh! This boy drives me insane. "Ally it's not that hard. We've done it before and we can do it again!" Austin yells a little louder than an inside voice but not too loud that it's offensive. "Come one Austin we've been at it for an hour in a half and we're getting nowhere. Can we please just use whatever tune comes next?" I beg him. "NO Ally because this song needs to work!" he yells. Now I'm getting annoyed. I'm getting louder at hearing his voice rising. He is not going to continue this and I'm going to put an end to it. "Austin the song doesn't matter as long as we get one written!" I shout at him now. "Well if you knew me better then we wouldn't be here because you'd know what type of music I like!" he yelled right back. I have to admit that it did hurt to think that he doesn't think that I know him anymore and I stay quiet. Before I can stop myself I shout back at him, "Well, why don't you back to **_JESSICA_**," I emphasize her name while throwing my arms in the air and continue, "who you seem to spend time with! That the last time; you couldn't even talk to me during our free block!"

He gets up from the bench and something tells me that this time I brought it too far. His eyes look hurt and I feel really bad. "I'm sorry Austin… it's just that I'm annoyed that we can't write a stupid song and we're not able to talk like we used to because we haven't seen each other in a while and then you said you felt like I didn't know you and that hurts and I'm sorry," I finish. I feel broken, like a part of me is missing. I'm ready for Austin to leave and to be left alone to think. I think that's what we both need, a break. "Austin I think you should go…" I tell him.

"No Ally," he says determined. I look from the ground to his eyes and something tells me that he isn't going to leave. "I've been running away from us and ignoring it for too long. This time I'm not leaving and especially without fighting." I nod, and then he comes and wraps his arms around me. Naturally I move mine around him. Now I feel like that missing piece is found because Austin's with me. We decided to go to the ice cream shop and get an ice cream.

* * *

"Ok so I think that we both agree that we need to get to know each other all over again from ground zero. So I'm wondering, why don't we play twenty questions. If you don't want to answer a question then we get to do a dare. Deal?" he proposes. I wonder what's the worst thing that could possible happen. Austin already knows my most embarrassing moments so I have nothing to hide. "Deal," I say while shaking his hand. WE walk to the boardwalk and continue walking all the way until we reached the end. We've been walking in silence except this time it feels comfortable, unlike the one we shared in the practice room.

"Ok so I'm going to start, what's your favorite color?" Austin asks me. I motion him to sit down at the edge and we have our feet dangling while staring at the sunset. "That's a no brainer, red!" I say with a smile. I'm really enjoying my fruity mint swirl. And I feel like for the first time in the longest time, Austin and me are getting to hear one another. "It's still the same?" he asks with a dumbfound expression. I chuckle and say, "Austin I might have changed a bit but I still have the same favorites. My turn now, what's your favorite artist at this moment?" I ask. He usually listens to good music but I prefer classical music or calm soothing. "Well I have to say… Train. For some reason I can't get there songs out of my head." He looks at me and I can feel my heart skip a beat. What is it that this boy does that drives me insane. I swear he will be the end of me.

I think I zone out because I see Austin waving a hand in front of my face while saying, "Earth to Ally." I shake my head a bit and say, "What were you saying?" He tells me what's my favorite artist and I tell him Adele. Of course this gets him to put a grossed out face which makes me bump my shoulder at him playfully. "Hey Adele is a really great inspiring artist."

We keep at this for a while and I find out that Austin still likes scary movies except he also likes chick flicks because since I love them, and that when I moved away, they would make him feel as if I was still there. He tells me that his favorite song right now is Drops of Jupiter and that Ross still remembers me. I find out that Stacy was put into her spot when Austin blew up in her face and told her it was over. Also that, a lot of people didn't like her because she ruined our relationship.

When I try to ask him about why he moved all the way to Miami he got nervous. And he told me he would tell me later but that right now he just wanted this time to be about us. I know that there's something going on, but I'll be going to his house next week so I can say hi to his mom and dad. "Ok my turn Austin! Do you find yourself falling for any of the girls at our school?" I have no clue why I asked that question but I just want to know. I wonder how many girls he went out with when I was gone. I still find myself wondering what would've happened if I hadn't moved. Would we have become something else or would it still be me in love with my best friend? One reason why I like Taylor Swift's song, You Belong With Me, is because that's how I felt since the summer of eighth grade. And I have to admit that after seeing Stacy and him go out I got jealous and I couldn't help myself. But after I overheard her make fun of Austin to her friends because she was playing him made me hate her.

* * *

Austin's POV

* * *

Did Ally just ask me if I find any of the girls attractive or if I'm falling for them? I have to be dreaming. I feel my heart beat race and I'm not sure what to do. The answer is yes I'm falling for a girl at our school but I don't have the guts to tell her that the girl is her. So I say, "Yea… I am falling for a girl and let me tell you she is beautiful in every way and she's sweet and smells like vanilla, and has big," but I stop myself before I continue. If I tell her that the girl I like has big brown eyes then I'm sure she'll figure it out. "Big what?" Ally asks me. She gives me this expression to continue and I don't want to so I say, "You already asked your question but if you must know she has a big heart." Nice save Austin! I turn to look at her and she seems so distant but a second later she looks at me and she smile while whispering, "Oh." I know that she's hiding something from me because her smile doesn't reach her eyes like they always do.

I don't know what came over me but I find myself moving my arm around her shoulders and I pull her close. By now the sunset is starting to trail off and we still have ten more questions each to ask each other. What surprises me is when Ally leans her head on my shoulder and I'm glad we're looking at the sunset because she would see me blushing. It then hits me that maybe she's worried about the girl that I like because it might turn out like the situation we had with Stacy. "Ally?" I whisper. "Yea Austin…" I hear her reply. I turn to look at the sunset because I can't bring myself to tell it at her face. "I promise I won't let anyone come between us. After being apart from each other, I felt like something was missing you know? And having you here with me, feels like everything's like it should be." I turn around to find her looking at me and then I add, "We're better together." We smile at each other and I get lost in her eyes again.

I feel those same butterflies and I think I'm actually going to kiss Ally Dawson for the first time. I find myself leaning in and then the next thing I know Ally's standing up. I look at her confused and she tells me, "Austin I know the tune that we're going to use!" She pulls me up and the next thing I know she's running to go to the sonic boom. I look at her confused and then she stops, turns around and yells, "Are you just going to stand there Blondie or are we going to write a song?" I smile because even though I don't like the nickname Blondie, but from her it's the same thing when I call her, grouchy, or when I say 'see you later Ally-gator.'

I go running right after and in no time I have caught up to her. In one swift motion I pick her up in a piggy back style while I hear her say, "Austin! Put me down!" I laugh while running and I don't put her down in front of Sonic Boom. Before her feet even touch the ground she's already running to the door and makes her way to the practice room. I'm right on her heels and I hear the tune that I've been waiting to write. (think Better Together tune.) "That's awesome Ally! Now that tune there has Umph!" I shout excited at her. "Here," she hands me a piece of paper and pen, "write down what I sing as best as you can."

* * *

"We're better together." We both finish singing the last line. "I can't believe it Ally we finished writing our song in thirty minutes! See I told you we still had it!" I shout too loud. I know I have this lopsided smile but I feel like my heart is about to burst. Music still is the same language and communication that Ally and me have. "Yea I guess we did need a break from trying to write it," she replies. "Ok so ready to put it all together?" I ask her. She gives me a nod and I start it out.

(_Ally_**, Austin**, **_Both_**)

**Uh Huh Oh Oh**

**Uh Huh ****_Oh Oh Oh_**

_Sometimes I get in my own way._

_I need someone to say, "Hey what are you thinking?"_

**You're words they're always just in time, **

**just like a perfect rhyme **

**Like you're not even trying. **

**Like pieces of a puzzle without each other,**

**_we're in trouble, trouble_**

**_Hey.. I will always stay _**

**_by your side forever _**

**_'Cause we're better together_**

**_Hey… there's no other way _**

**_we'll make it through whatever _**

**_'Cause we're better together_**

**Like the waves need sand to crash on **

_like the sun needs the world to shine on _

**you're the bright side of every day**

**_Me without you just isn't the same_**

**_Hey.. I will always stay _**

**_by your side forever _**

**_'Cause we're better together_**

**_Hey… there's no other way _**

**_we'll make it through whatever _**

**_'Cause we're better together_**

**Uh Huh Oh Oh**

**Uh Huh ****_Oh Oh Oh_**

The last note plays out and we laugh out loud. "I think that song perfectly describes us. I have no clue where I would be without you," I tell her. I look at the clock and I realize that I'm late and my mom's going to be mad because I told her I would be at the house twenty minutes ago. "Hey sorry Alls, but I've got to go. You remember my mom right?" I see a huge smile form on her lips and she says, "She's awesome. I always wished I could have a mom like yours. She's so sweet." I laugh at her reaction and then I tell her, "Well she's sweet when she's not angry and by the looks of it, I'm going to be dead if I don't make a run for it."

We walk down the stairs and outside she tells me that she had a great time and that we should write another song soon. We give each other a goodbye hug and then she leans up and gives me a kiss on my cheek. I stay there for a few minutes, in awestruck and then I say, "What was that for?" Except instead of responding to me she leaves and waves goodbye. I shrug it off and once I know that she can't she me anymore I touch the place where her lips touched and I think that getting in trouble for that one kiss is totally worth every minute that my mom grounds me for.

**A/N: Sorry for a late upload, but summers ending, schools starting soon, and homework's waiting to be done. Yes I know who has homework before school starts? The answer would be me. -.- Either way here's the next chapter and I hope you guys liked it. I want to say Thank you to all that reviewed and helped me reach my first ever 50th review! I never thought i would reach that number. It means a lot. Ok so shout outs...**

**itscalledkarma: Thank you so much for your review. It really brought this goofy smile one my face when i read it. I'm glad your enjoying the story and sorry for updating too late :/ hopefully the chapter made up for it. :)**

**Isazu:I want to say a big thank you for reading all the chapters. I saw how you left reviews and I loved it how you started so i finally have reached the last chapter. Sorry if i write to much and made you spend a long time reading. Hopefully you enjoyed it. SO THANK YOU! :)**

**Musiclover150:You never fail to amaze me. Thanks for all the support and telling me that it's not bad when I know I could have done better. :) You are so awesome. Thank you so much. I have no clue what I would so without you girl. Thank you sooooo much! :D**

**randomsmileyperson:Thanks for reviewing and I hope your enjoying the story.**

**queenc1:Like always Thank You and I hope you like where the story is going. I think the next chaapter might surpise you and everybody who's reading. Please don't hater me.**

**Ok so there it is. I promise to try to update tomorrow but if i can not I promise to update this Wednesday. I'm sorry i was going to upload on Friday but i had to write this one shot so yea. Thanks for the support and have an awesome day! ;)**

**I do not own Austin and Ally or their song, Better Together, and nothing of Train. BTW, I'm in love with their song Drops of Jupiter right now. It's stuck on reply. Ok so going to shut up now. Until next time! :)  
**


	10. Leaving?

Ally's POV

* * *

"Hey Ally!" I hear Dallas call after me. I slow down and I wait for him to catch up with me. I can't believe how great things have been between me and Austin. It's like we never left each other and like things are where they supposed to be. "Hi Dallas," I tell him with a lopsided smile on my face. I feel really giggly for no reason but knowing me, something tells me that it has to do with Austin. It seems like he's been the only thing that's been on my mind for 24 hours a day all seven days a week.

"Are you listening to anything I just said Ally?" Dallas asks me in disbelief. I turn to see him and it pains me when I look into his eyes. He looks like hurt and betrayal has slapped him across his face. And the way that his eyes seem to be telling me that he's searching for his Ally, the Ally that I used to be before Austin returned… makes me feel horrible and I feel this deep hole in my stomach. "Sorry Dallas, I was just thinking. I promise to pay better attention," I whisper softly, hoping that he would accept my apology. He says quiet though, and as each second slips by I feel guiltier. I've been ignoring my best guy friend and I only realized it right now. Ever since Austin and I spend that one day together, we've been spending loads of time that it seems like I've forgotten about everyone else, including Dallas. Man why do I have to be such a bad friend!

"No worries Ally, I get it. Things come and go into everyone's mind," he tells me in a weak tone and gives me a small smile. I know that he's only telling me that because he wants to be a good friend but I know that deep down my distance is killing him. "Dallas you sure that it's ok?" I ask once again. I want him to tell me what's on his mind because even though I have Austin as one of my close friends again, he still hasn't taken the role as my best guy friend because he lost that tittle when he choose Stacy over me. But Dallas IS my best guy friend and I've been treating him really bad. I hear him sigh and then he turns and looks at the floor before he whispers, "Are we still Bf's?"

Seeing him so down makes me feel crush and all I could think of right now is that I need to make him happy. It hurts me too much to see him like this. I lift his chin with my hands so he can look into my eyes and I give him a reassuring smile before I tell him, "Now why would you ask that Dallas? We never stopped being Bf's at any single moment." I see his smile getting bigger and it's finally reaching his eyes before he ruins it by saying, "But you and Austin seem to have this relationship that's-." I interrupt him before he can continue with the sentence and I tell him, "Austin is a good old friend of mine, but trust me Dallas, no one can come between us because we're best friends! Remember when we told each other that we were best friends we said it would be forever and we even said we are BFFL's," I finish with a giggle at remembering. He joins me with a chuckle and then replies, "No Ally, I believe that we said we were BFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFL's!" This makes me laugh more and as we're standing there I realize that Dallas eyes are really pretty and all I want to do is stare at them. I see his mouth forming words except I can't hear a single word he's saying and the next thing I know he's leaning down and giving me a kiss on my forehead. As a second nature I begin to blush and I look at the ground as soon as he pulls away. "What was that for?" I ask. He takes my hand before he tells me, "That's for letting me know that no one can take my place." A few more seconds of silence pass between us and it feels so nice because we are sharing this secret language that only we know about.

As we walk down the hall he doesn't make any intentions in pulling his hand away from mine and I don't either. If only my dream date of Dallas could come true, then everything will be perfect. But as soon as I walk through the door of our classroom and I see a certain blonde head looking at us, I feel like I'm betraying him in some way but I shouldn't feel that right? Because what I feel for Austin is a puppy crush but Dallas is the one I love; so then why do I feel horrible at the thought that I'm holding Dallas's hand and the fact that Austin caught us?

* * *

Austin's POV

* * *

I thought that Ally and I were becoming close again, but I heard her tell DallASS that all I am to her is _a good friend_. I can't believe that after all we've been through, all I count as is a "_good friend_" when she has only known Dallas for five minutes and he's her best friend! When I heard her say those words I felt my heart stop and something about me just didn't feel the same. I really thought that I could make her love me the way that I love her but I guess I'm wrong. Wait, the better thing to say is what the hell was I thinking when I thought that a girl like **_Ally_** could ever fall in love with me? I mean I hurt her enough; of course she isn't going to want to get close to me as before! How stupid could I be?! I shout to myself.

I'm making my way to our homeroom and I feel frustrated at the dream that I had that someday I could be Ally's boyfriend. I walk all the way to the back row of the classroom and I think that today I'm going to become the same badass Austin that I've been since Ally left. What's the point of life letting me get Ally back into my life if she's only going to choose some else than me? Oh yeah that's right, **_KARMA_**! I'm closing my eyes and I'm trying to cool myself down because I know that if anyone gets on my bad side right now I'll punch them in the face. I'm thinking of Ross and my baby girl whom instantly makes my day but I just had to open my eyes at the right time!

I see them coming in and holding hands together. I feel as if life is rubbing it to my face while saying I told you so, for choosing Stacy over Ally. I shouldn't be angry at the fact that Ally most likely likes Dallas but instead should be grateful that I have her back. Or the fact that she is willing to give me a second chance… But I don't want a fucking second chance, I want Ally. And I want her to be mine. I want to be the one whose hand she holds. I want to be the guy that hears every word she ever tells. I want to be the same old Austin who had a nice family living in Los Angeles with Ally at his side. I want **_my _**Ally back. I'm staring at her and she looks like she's been caught doing something wrong. Which in my mind she is, but I can't give her crap about it or let her know how much it hurts me because if she wants Dallas then I'll step back if he makes her happy. In the end all that matters is if Ally's happy.

I turn away after a quick second because it stings me. The bell rings, and the teacher is telling us to get our notes out and to pay attention. But all I can focus on is the fact that they were holding hands. I feel my knuckles turn into a fist and my thoughts getting heavier and I swear my heart is about to explode. I'm shutting my eyes tight and I know that I must look weird to everyone else but knowing the type of person that all these people are, I doubt it. I open my eyes and all I'm doing is staring in front of me with a blank expression. I'm trying to forget all of those stupid shitty mistakes that I've done in my life that I regret. Like the time that I didn't kiss Ally in the eighth grade, the fact that I never told my mom how much I care and worry for her health, or that I added to my mom's unstable mental state by getting into fights and getting those shitty grades. The simple reason that it took me a stupid fight and a goodbye for me to realize that I had the most beautiful girl in front of me and that I love her. The reality of my disability to believe those that I love and choosing the ones that don't care about me. The reason that we left LA because I have a shitty dad who is a fucking JACKASS who cares for no one but himself! I hate myself for being exactly like him!

I don't realize it, but the teacher has been saying my name for the past ten minutes and now she's asking me if I'm alright. I see everyone looking at me, but the only person I really see is Ally. I feel like my heart is broken and I need to face the fact that miracles don't happen because if they did I'm sure it would have happened by now. I feel my breath getting quicker and then I turn around to see everyone staring and now there's fingers being pointed and hush whispers being said and the teachers walking towards me but all I can think is how screwed up my life is and how much of it is due because of me and my stupid decisions. I look at Ally one more time but this time I realize that Dallas is sitting next to her. He's whispering something in her ear and I know that he's trying to comfort her for the fact that his ex-best friend is losing his mind and that it's not her fault and that's where the line has been crossed.

I get up, reach for my headphones and phone, and… I'm leaving. Screw school! I've never really liked it and the only reason why I was trying now was because of Ally. But she doesn't need me anymore so I don't need to keep this whole act that I am happy and sweet and that I haven't changed at all. I know that since she's left I've been lost and broken as ever. So who cares if I did some crazy things when she left; that doesn't mean that I should stop right now because she's here again! She can't fix my broken family, she can't tell me where my mom is, she can't go back in time and make me shut up before I ever told her all of those mean things. Everyone who ever told me that Ally and me were never able to get back together and become friends were right! So why the hell should I keep acting as something that I'm not when I know that the old me left and died when Ally moved.

I'm making my way out of the room when I hear, "Austin Moon! Don't you dare walk out of this room unless it's to go to the principal's office. And if you do take your backpack with you." The teacher speaks with authority which I would have cringed at or would have made me return to my seat, except the problem is that no one else but me knows that right know I couldn't care less what anyone told me. Because the only person that could make me care is too busy telling her **_Best Friend_** how much of an old ex-best friend I am. It wouldn't surprise me if she's told him everything she hasn't told me. Or that I don't mean shit to her because the only one I have to blame is myself once again!

I stop and stand where I am and it looks like I'm going to return to my seat. I turn around and I see the teacher smirking because she thinks she can control me. So imagine my laugh when I saw it wipe off as I told her, "I'm not going to the office and keep the backpack. Do **_whatever _**you want with it because something tells me that I won't be coming here anymore." I go off with my hands in my pocket and I'm doing my signature swag as I walk out and before I reach the door completely I wink at the girls in the front row before I go up to one, whispering in her ear that we should meet up later. I turn to get a quick glimpse of Ally and she looks hurt which makes me feel guilty for a second, but then I think that I don't need to screw her life up as I have with mine. So I'm actually doing her a favor by leaving this time.

I'm reaching for the door knob when I hear a voice that has the ability to make me do whatever it tells me do, "Austin?" I freeze as I am and I feel paralyzed. I hear doubt and fear in her voice. I know that she's wondering who the hell am I, but that's the question that I've been trying to figure out since she left. Before she can tell me anything else I make a run for it and the last thing I hear is her voice screaming my name.

* * *

Ally's POV

* * *

I'm standing in the middle of the classroom but I don't care. I feel myself panicking and I know that there's something wrong with Austin because that's not the Austin that I know. I feel my feet starting to lead me to the door that I saw Austin leave, but before I can even begin running I feel a hand on my arm, pulling me back. "Let go of me! Let me go! I need to go after him!" I'm yelling at the person whose arms are now around my waist. I'm still screaming and I don't stop until I realized that it's Dallas who's holding me. He puts his hands on both sides of my cheeks and he whispers to me, "Ally let him go. He'll be alright. He can get in trouble but I'm not letting you get in trouble because of him." I know that he's stopping me because he cares but I care about Austin and if he's a mess then that makes me a mess too. "I can't Dallas. I need to go after him," I'm yelling at a frantic pace and my voice shows how scared I am for Austin right now. " I need to go after him. He needs me. He'll do something stupid without me Dallas," I'm crying at this point and I don't even know why. Maybe it's because he caught me holding hands with Dallas, maybe it's the fact that he whispered something in ears of that girl, but I know that the one of the reasons is because he left and he didn't stop when he heard me. I feel my mind screaming at me how I'm wasting time trying to reason with Dallas but I know that he understands when he let's go of my cheeks while whispering, "Don't forget me." I give him a small nod and the next thing I know I'm running through the school doors trying to figure out where Austin would leave to.

I have no clue where he would be. I'm running down the streets and I keep trying to call him, send him text, if I knew the army's number they would be here by now, but I don't and he keeps ignoring my calls. I look desperate and people keep asking me if I'm alright but the only words they here from me is have they seen a boy whose about 6ft tall, has blonde hair with hazel brown eyes running. Some tell me yes while others tell me know. I hear the thunder in the clouds and I know that it's going to rain soon but I don't give damn about anything that has to do with anything but Austin! It's getting chilly and I'm pulling my sweater tighter to me as I walk down a street that I don't even know. I go up to another stranger asking them about Austin and they tell me that he went to the beach and more specifically that he's at this cove. _Of course he would be at the beach_! I think to myself. That's where he always went whenever he had to think back at LA.

I'm running so much that I think I'm going to collapse at any moment but the need to find Austin and make sure that he's not doing anything to himself is pushing me to continue. I feel as if I'll never find him when I see from a distance that there's this blonde head on top of these rocks in the sea that has these massive waves crashing on it. Doesn't that boy know that it's about to rain and it could get violent out there! I run the last bit to reach him and as soon as I get there I take any breath that I have left and yell his name. He turns around and he seems surprised to see me there. Before I can think straight I start to climb the rocks in my own strange way to reach Austin to give him a hug and to scold him for leaving class, making me leave class because of him and for thinking that he could be out here at this weather! "Ally, don't come here! I'll go to you if you want," I hear Austin shouting but I don't care what he thinks because look at where it's got us. I keep going and Austin is still shouting and then I just had to slip being the clumsy person that I am and the great timing that I have.

The next thing I feel is the cold icy water clinging on to me as if it's life depended on it and I can't breathe. I'm trying my hardest to get back to the surface but a wave always brings me back down as I'm about to get free. I feel my lungs getting filled with water and I know that this is it. I'm going to die at the beach for trying to find Austin. I'm trying to fight but I can't and after a few seconds that feels like an eternity to me, I stop. I'm waiting to fall into the water deeper and I'm starting to zone in and out. I can't really see what's happening; I can only see black and I can only hear someone in the distance shouting my name over and over.

When I open my eyes again I'm coughing violently and my clothes are sticking onto me. I sit up and I'm trying to get out any extra water that found its way into my lungs and I'm getting crushed by Austin who keeps telling me, "I thought I lost you." I push him away because I'm trying to catch my breath and once I do I slap him across the face. This leaves him speechless and confused and the next thing I do is pull him back into a hug and I keep telling him, "I thought I lost you too." At first he doesn't react but after a few seconds he returns the hug and I feel safe despite the fact that I almost died because I was trying to follow him. I feel his hand in my hair and he keeps whispering that how could I be so crazy and think that all of I sudden I was coordinated enough to reach to the place where he was. Feeling cornered I begin telling him that he shouldn't have left in the first place, should have stopped when he heard my voice, and that he shouldn't have been standing out there. I start to look around and realize that we're in a cove and the next thing I know Austin is reaching over and trying to dry my hair. "Ally I don't mean for this to come out wrong but you should take off your shirt and put on my dry sweater," I hear him whisper in my ears. I feel the same chills that I always get when he's a bit too close to me or we happen to brush each other's hands and arms when we walk to one another. I can only nod my head and I'm glad he can't see my face because I'm blushing. I feel him scoot back and the next thing I see is his sweater. He hands me it and he turns around and tells me that it's ok for me to start undressing.

I get up and I turn the opposite way and I begin to slowly raise my shirt up. I feel like my hearts racing and I know that I'm taking a longer time because I'm trying to figure out my emotions for Austin. As I feel my shirt touch a cut that I think I made during my fall I let out a yell which makes Austin turn around shout my name and that makes me turn around. It takes me a minute or two to realize that I'm shirtless and Austin is looking at me but I realize that he's not even checking me out but is coming towards me asking me what's the problem. He looks at my back and then I feel him outlining the cut which makes me flinch. And even though I feel pain from the cut, I find myself liking the touch of his skin on mine and I feel sad when he pulls it away. I turn around to look at him and the sweater is now covering my front at least and from the look of Austin face, I think it just dawn on him that I'm shirtless and he touched me. I see a blush from on his checks and he turns around once again as he mumbles, "Sorry Ally." I pull the sweater on me and I tell him that I'm dresses. He turns around again, but slower and it takes him a moment or two before he can look at me into my eyes. I feel like it's just us two and then I see him get closer and soon he's a few inches away from my face. "Ally, are you ok? I am so sorry for everything. You should've just let me leave Ally. I'm not worth the attention that you give me. I'm not," he whispers but before he can continue I stop him. "Austin you're wrong. You are worth the attention and you're worth everything. Without you there's no me. Remember, we're better together." Somehow my hands have reached his hair and I'm running my fingers through it. We've gotten closer and now I just have to **_"trip"_** to feel his lips on mine. I remember he whispered something in that girl's ear and I can't help but feel annoyed. Why the hell did he have to do that if he was leaving!? I want to ask him but that's not for me to know.

He grabs my hand and put it's on his cheek while closing his eyes and the next question that I ask I know is going to pain him to answer but we're close so he shouldn't have a problem right? "Austin…" I begin softly. "Umm…" is all I hear from him so I continue with my question, "Why did you leave?" He's eyes shoot wide open and then he turns his face so he looks at me in the eyes. I know that he's thinking but I really want to know because I want to help him. And I can only help him if he lets me come into his life right now with no secrets. "I don't know if I can," he whispers. I feel like something that weighs about 100 tons just fell on me and I'm getting crushed by it. He still doesn't trust me after all this time. I think I'm going to start cry but then he lifts my face from the ground and says, "But I think you deserve to know." He pulls me in one more last hug and we sit down across from each other. He keeps looking anywhere else besides me before he whispers, "Promise that no matter what I tell you, please don't judge me or leave me." I don't need to think about it twice. I lost Austin once and I'm not going to lose him again. "I promise Austin." I hear him take a deep breath and then he starts by saying, "Well I think I should begin with the day that I learned that you left me and moved to a new state."

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the longest time to update but i had this big writer block and i didn't know how to write what i wanted to but here it is. I hope you guys liked it and i have to say that I have gotten over my writers block on this story so updates will be faster but don't get your hopes too high because schools started so about an update every week or two. I just want to say thank you to all of you who kept reviewing this story because it means a lot to me. This is my very first fanfiction that i have ever written so when i get a new follower or a review i feel really proud and something tells me that I've got my swag back. Things to know what's coming. Things will get crazy between these two. And a lot will happen in the next two chapters. Hint, Ally might get to see the whole Austin that we read and everything he's been through. But then again he might not, ;) So either way on to shout outs! **

**itscalledkarma:Well first off, THANKS A BIG ONE FORE THE REVIEW! you have no clue how much you make my day that my mom alwasy asks me what i'm on when she sees me laugh and smile at your review. I'm not kidding. I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapters and even read the the story because i have to admit that some chapters here are not my best work but i am determined to finish my story strong! :) and especially for you. Well i hope you enjoyed this one and see you next time! :)**

**Isazu:I want to say a big SORRY because i knew you were enjoying this story and it was mean of me to stop all of a sudden but i couldn't continue until i had my head screwed on right because then it would be all over the place. So i hope you can forgive me and i hope you enjoyed this chapter! Soory adn thanks for reviewing annd i hope you still want to continue reading. :)**

**randomsmileyperson :Thanks for reviewing. I know that the last few chapters it hasn;t been as good and i want to say a great big thanks for all the support. It makes my day! I know i've told you lots of time but i mean every single one of them. I hope you liked this chapter and want to read more and thanks once again! :)**

**queenc1:Yes you got it right! it is an auslly story so of course they had to come togetther even if ally still cann straighten out her emotions. I hope you liked this chapter and i am so sorry for the longest update. I know i'm a horrible person and you have every right to yell at me for not updating. Hope you can forgivve me and THANK YOU for all of your support. You make my day soo many times. You can;t see it but believe it! :)**

**AusllyL0ver123:Thank for the support and i hope that you liked this chapter and where it's going. I hope i haven;t let you down and you want to keep reading despite the fact that it's been ages since i've uploaded. I promised to finish the story and i am going to! Thanks for every review thhat you've left me and i hope you liked this chapter! :)**

**Llamagal: Thank you so much for you review! it made my day. I never really thought that people were interested as much in this story but seeing that some people are still interested has made me finally hit my senses adn made me realize exactly how i should write it. I know weird way to get over writers block but as along as it does it ok right? Either way, I am so glad that i've found someone who likes that song as much as me! I love it adn out of curiosity what was the art project that you did? Well i hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reviewing!v :) **

**Musiclover150:I haven;t heard from you the longest time but i hope that you are doing fine and enjoying yourself. I hope you liked this chapter and hopefully you. Thanks for all the support and believing in me even when i didn't. Thanks and i hope you will continue reading this story!  
:)**

**Ok so that's it. I promise to upload later this week because i have inspiration rolling in my head and i think that you guys deserve like a hundreds uploads but of course school needs to get in the way! :( So Thanks for all of you who haven;t given up on me or this story and i hope you can forgive me. I feel really bad but i couldn't continue if i wasn't feeling it because then i think that the writing feels distant and emotionless so i hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thanks to all of you who have followed, favorite, and reviewed this story at any moment. It makes my day so much! Thanks.**

**Have a nice sleep or a nice day and until next time which i promise will be sooner. Peace out! :)**

**I still don't own Austin or Ally or nything besides the story plot and my style of writing.**


	11. Austin's Story

It's starting to rain outside and I chuckle at the thought that when I found out that Ally left it also was raining. I stare at the rain falling and I hear it hit the ground for a while. As soon as I feel brave enough to begin telling my story to Ally, I open my mouth and words are awkwardly beginning to form.

No one knows my whole story. Only certain people know bits because they happened to be there or I told them a chapter of the story but not all of it. So I'm scared of the idea of what Ally will think of me after hearing everything but I'm also worried at hearing it myself. I've been trying to run away from my past so much that I forgot to remember that in order to not repeat our mistakes we must learn from them and appreciate them for what they are; valuable lessons from life. (1)

I tell her how I found out that she left. When her cousin had told me that she no longer was there I couldn't believe it. It felt like I was in a nightmare and that at any moment I would've woken up. I remember running through the streets and when I saw my house coming up I didn't stopped but continued. I didn't know where I was going but I just knew that I couldn't stop. Somehow I felt that if I did that I would be admitting the fact that she left and that a big chunk was because of me. I remember stopping in front of this tree and the next thing I did was look at it and wonder how everyone else's life could be perfectly fine, being the same, when my world was breaking apart.

When I got home I was mad at myself, mad at Stacy, mad at everyone in other words. I was mad at Ally for ignoring me. I was mad that she left without telling me. I was mad for not trying sooner, mad for telling her all those words, I was mad that Jake didn't push me hard enough to believe Ally. I remember going to the hospital that night because I ended punching the wall that may or may not have damaged my wrist and hand. But that was nothing compared to the hell that I was living at that moment. I thought at the moment that the only big problem for me was that one of the persons that I most cared for the most had left me and I never got the chance to tell her how much they mean to me. I thought that it would only get better from there but I was wrong.

Soon after my dad begin to change. Maybe he already was like that but I was caught up in my own world to notice. He acted different. He wasn't the usual jolly guy that adored his wife and enjoyed playing football with his son. He would ignore us for days and then would randomly acknowledge us out of nowhere. He began to drink more and spend his day in his sadness. Seeing him turn into this depressing guy with broken dreams made me feel bad. My dad was the person that I looked up to. He was my role model. I even went as my dad for one Halloween when I was a kid, but the illusions that I had of my dad slowly demolished as I saw him become a monster in front of my eyes. And the worst part of all of this was that I couldn't do anything to stop it.

On top of seeing someone I loved change, apparently one of our neighbors started talking or something because people at school would start teasing me about it. They would find it funny that a kid like me had to go home and find his father passed out because he had drank too much at nine in the morning. They constantly reminded me of the pain that I saw him go through and made me feel useless for not being able to help him in anyway besides watch him slowly kill himself.

At first I tried to ignore it. Forget those people who didn't know a single word they were saying but one day you just snap. You feel as if the whole world is on your shoulders and you feel so alone that it frightens you. Every corner you turn you see someone pointing and staring. You see others who don't do anything. And they try to make themselves feel better by saying that they aren't saying anything so somehow that makes my problems easier. You feel them pushing you to the ground and feel weaker as each punch in the face comes towards you. But one day things got too far with this kid.

He decided that bringing the rest of my family into this game of "fun" would make it better. He started off as usual. Talking about what a low life loser of a father I have and how I'm going to become exactly like him. I tried to ignore him and I was walking away from him when I heard him mention my mother's name and how she was "fucking" the gardener that worked for him behind my father's back. That's when I had enough. I can take them talking bad about me and my dad because it's true. But when it comes to mom you better wish that you never said that because that's when the worst day of your life happens thanks to me.

As soon as I heard those words slip from his mouth I came back to him and told him to repeat it to my face. He laughed at my face and then said, "What? The fact that you're dad's an alcoholic or the fact that your mom's a slu," but he never got to finish that sentence because I punched him soon before he could. Next thing I knew there was blood coming from my noose and there was a black eye on his face. That was the first fight from many to come. Some were because of my mom and brother while others were because they would talk about Ally in an inappropriate way and that would piss me off so bad! Other times I just wanted an excuse to get suspended because to be honest, school began to be the least important thing in my life.

I started to hang out with the wrong group of people and soon my old friends like James stopped trying to ask me to come back or to ignore the haters. They saw that I was falling down and instead of helping me get back up they ignored me. So with no one to count as a friend seeing my family fall apart I started to get wasted. I would go to these parties that I knew would have beer because it would allow me to forget and usually they would end up with me getting kicked out and beaten the crap up. But all I knew was, what the hell am I living for? I mean nothing good is happening and I really don't think anybody would cry if I died the next day or disappeared.

I started doing crazy things. I went cliff jumping that was about four stories high and ride my motorcycle without any helmet. Half of the time I would tell myself because I wanted to experience new things but I also felt like the other side of me was only doing it to see if I would die. I know how bad that sounds but I felt that if I was living it was ok and if I happened to die the next day… then it's alright with me too. I didn't know who I was and where I was going. I was constantly trying to go back trying to figure out what would make my dad want to drink.

In fact, my dad and I went from being best friends to hating each other's guts. I still remember our first fight. I came home that night drunk as hell. I had dried blood on my face and I couldn't even walk in a straight line. I still wonder how I never managed to get into a car crash. I saw my dad in his usual sit, with the smell of liquor lingering in the air and an empty bottle loosely being held in hand. And for the first time, I felt like I had taken enough shit from him. He quit his job and gave pity to anyone who saw him; mom looked like she had gained five years and lost 50 pounds while Ross was still a defenseless baby trying to figure out why daddy was sad and what was that funny drink he had.

And as for me well… for me he didn't screw up my life because I took care of that, but he was one of the reasons why I did do that. "Get up you sorry bastard!" I yelled out loud. At first I didn't see any reaction so I started walking over there as best as I could while shouting on top of head the same sentence again. After a few seconds I saw the bottle fall down on the ground and heard the glass fall apart. It left a mess of broken glass but to be honest I could name about a hundred more things that are more broken and unfixable than the bottle.

I heard him groan as he got up and he almost fell down as he did. "What the hell do you want?" he asked me with venom in his voice. I walked straight up to him and as I spoke I kept hitting his chest with my index finger, "I want to know what GOD DAMN REASON gave YOU the RIGHT TO RUIN THIS FAMILY!"

After that all I remember is him shouting things like he doesn't need to explain himself to me or that I am a useless son, good for nothing. And before I could control my temper I was shouting things right back. We went on like this for what felt like hours but soon things got out of control. He threw his right arm and I felt it come in contact with my left cheek. I felt my head hitting the ground as I fell backwards and something warm coming out of my mouth of the color red. As soon as I realized that my dad had hit me I got back on my feet and I attacked right back.

Next thing I know my eye sight become a blur with all the blood that was coming from who knows who and then my mom came with the next door neighbor who tore us apart. And that was the first time that I had to sleep outside. My dad told me that tonight I wasn't going to sleep in HIS house if my sorry ass was going to be ungrateful. I think my mom must have felt cornered or something because she looked at me with pleading eyes to just do as I was told.

First night of many to come in which I would have to find myself a place where to sleep at night. Some were because of my dad while others were because I didn't want to see his sorry face. But soon it was solved because I started skipping school to go to work to rent the place that I then called home. Things were starting to get a little bit better then. I no longer had to face my dad and I stopped drinking… as much. I mean school wise it was horrible but nothing from school was good, except when Ally was there.

As for company, well… girls were always willing to come over or get a coffee with me in the morning or afternoon. And I made new friends at my job. But through it all I just knew that I wanted Ally. I would try to move forward but something would always pull me back. And I know that I can survive this world as long as I just have her because she somehow makes things all better. And just as things were getting better for me, another blow came right after.

I was visiting my mom like I usual did; when my dad wasn't home. Except this time when she greeted me it wasn't her usual strong voice. She seemed scared, terrified and just plain broken. She talked in a soft whispered that didn't sound soothing. She kept looking at the ground and wouldn't look me in the eye. We were in the kitchen when I saw a purple mark on her. And then I turned her abruptly so I could get a better look on her. And as I came to realization of what had happened I felt my heart break into smaller pieces. I thought that my heart couldn't break anymore but I was wrong.

In front of me, my mom had a bruise from someone who had hit her. And something tells me that it has to do with my dad. At first she tried to deny it but then she broke down in tears. I hold her that night and tried to make her feel better. I told her that we should leave but she didn't want to. She said that she loves him no matter what he does. I let it slide but then when I would see her with a new bruise, I would go confront him; which would lead me with some of my own and a few times in the hospital.

One night I thought he was gone and went for my daily visit but when I walked home I saw him standing above my mom and she was on the ground and it looked like he was about to hit her again. And for the first time, being sober when I was arguing with him, I hit him and got into a fight as my mom called the police. Luckily they came on time too because I was about to get killed by my own father; if I should still call him that…

Either way that was the last straw my mom could take and then we decided to move as far as possible as to start brand new. To move to a new neighborhood that didn't know what we went through nor the reputation that our last name was. To make new friends and try to be happy again as the family we are now. And with the addition of a new baby girl we didn't want her to grow up in a place where he would be whispered about because of the family she came from. And ross to be happy and not get scared when dad would come home.

"And now I skip classes a lot because I have to work or take care of my siblings and we don't have enough money to cover all our needs…which is why I couldn't talk to you on the first day or so. Because if I was late they were going to fire me and that is most definitely not an option for me," I whisper. I haven't looked up to see her at all during all this time. I don't want her to feel pity for me or I don't know. Some of my so called friends left because they were embarrassed ot have me as a friend while others thought I was too problematic and not worth it to keep the friendship. I don't want her to think that I can only have bad things happen to me and the people I love. I want her to know me as the Austin that was happy and sober than the one who got drunk and in fights almost every night.

"So now my mom goes to work really late and I don't know what she works at even iff she tells me that it's nothing bad. And I want to do good in school because I know that it's worth it for my future but I want to give Ross and Rydel a best childhood, even if it means that I won't get to live my life and I really have been trying my hardest to get you back as my friend because you mean so much to me Ally and I have no clue what I would do without you. So there's my story… all of it. Please don't leave me. Stay this time…" I slowly become quieter as I finish my story. I keep looking at the ground and I know i[m at the brink off tears. It's never easy to acknowledge the fact that I had been broken and that my dad changed for the worse. And that I can't have a normal childhood because I need to help with the rent and to act like the parents of my own sibling. Even Ross calls me dad every now and then. And I'm sure Rydel's going to when she learns how to speak.

I feel as I'm alone again and I feel a tear slipping down except this time I feel a soft hand touch my chin and it's slowly lifting up my face. When I see her brown eyes, they look worried, scared, and it seems like she went through everything that I did. As if somehow she lived it because I did even if she was all the way across the country.

Her other hand wipes my tears away and then she moves a few strands of hair that was covering my face. Before she gentle whispers, "I never left Austin. I might have not been present there physically but there never was a time that I didn't think about you. As I was making new friends I would only think how they can't make me laugh as much as you did. Or can see right through me or get me like you can. I might have left without a goodbye, but I never left," she whispers to me as she leans her forehead on mine.

Have I ever mentioned how great Ally smells? I know it sounds weird but she does. She has this strawberry hint to her vanilla shampoo and she's just awesome. I feel a smile form on my face and then she tells me, "We should head home. My dad's going to be worried about me." Somehow when we get up she manages to intertwine our fingers and we walk to her house in silence. We're just holding hands and we don't need to say anything because we already know what the other's going to say. I have to admit that I think telling her my story has made us stronger and closer somehow.

As we walk up her front porch she tell me goodnight and that tomorrow we'll talk about it all; that I had a heck of a night already. She's about to go in and I'm walking away when she yells my name and I find her running towards me. "I almost forgot something," she says out of breath. I look at her confused. She giggles for a quick second at my expression and next thing I know her lips touch my quick ever so lightly but I feel it like if she had crashed them unto me. And just as she came, she left as I blinked my eye. I swear that girl's going to be the end of me.

A/N: So here it is. Not some of my best work but hopefully you'll be able to over look it for this once. Sorry for uploading late but i just had to see how to word Austin's story and i was having trouble but next chapter you'll either hate me or love me. And that's the only hint i'm giving. So I can't do shout outs today and I feel bad becuase i wass looking forward to telling you all thanks but my bed time is in about 30 minutes and i need to get ready for bed and mom is giving me a death glare so i must log off. :( But i want to say thanks to every one who took their time to review and i wonder what you guys think of Austin story. Did i make t horrible? Right now i feel like it's missing that omph! yes omph is a word i made up that means it'd missing that one thing that makes it go to a whole new level. But i promise next one will be better. So i hope i havn;t scared you away with this chapter and please review. They encourage me to write faster and thanks for all the alerts on this story. it makes my day. So goodnight and i'll see you all next time! :)

PS. those of you who read Six Little Rules, the sequel will either come out a) tomorrow! :) or b) on Friday :(, but as long as it comes out it's good right. It'll be named the Maid of Horror. So yea.

And the (1) is a quote that i've heard or read from somewhere but i can;t put my finger. Ok so i'm going to shut up now and yes, i still do not own Austin and Ally.


	12. All's Fair in Love and War

Ally POV

* * *

As I walk through the door, I'm just relieved to find my dad sleeping on the couch with a mess of popcorn crumbs. I giggle lightly at this and wonder how I always seem to be the adult in this relationship. I turn off the TV, put a blanket on him and remove the bowl of popcorn before I make my way up the stairs.

As I take out my pajamas I'm still trying to let Austin's story sink in. I have so many different thoughts on it and I don't want to bombard him with I feel sorry for you or that must have sucked because knowing him, he'll feel like I only want to start our friendship because I feel pity for him. I braid my hair and then go under the covers of my bed. I let out a deep sigh and I have to admit that Austin's a complicated and interesting species. He really is unique.

I turn around and try to go to sleep but I can't. The same blonde boy that makes me smile or cry keeps coming up in my mind. I'm not quite sure what he does to me, but he…. well he makes me happy. I mean he knows what to say to make me feel confident and knows what I'm trying to say when I'm confusing. I have to admit that giving him a kiss on the cheek has been wonderful and I'm not quite sure why I do that.

And he has these beautiful hazel golden eyes that make me melt each time I look into them and has a heart of gold. He makes me forget how to breathe and thinking about him always gets me all confused, excited, and a feel of butterflies in my stomach. He makes me want to write a song. An extraordinary melody that seems to build each time we're together.

He's my Austin. He's my best friend. He's the only person who I'll ever allow to read my book, but of course I'll never let him know that because that boy can come up with the most inconvenient questions. He's the only person I'm willing to share my secrets and the only guy I've ever loved. I just skipped school which happens to be the second most important thing in my life for him. There's nothing wrong in liking my best friend than a brotherly way, right?

Before I begin debating with myself, I drift off to sleep and decided to forget about everything today and just dream: the only place where fairytales seem to come true.

* * *

Austin POV:

* * *

I'm glad that Ally's supportive. When I'm not in school because of my job she actually gets the homework I have to do saying that I'm "sick" and tutors me in the materials that I'm having trouble with. She's amazing.

It almost seems like we never were apart than a day when in reality it was more like years. Trish still doesn't seem to like me but then again I don't like her. But she REALLY hates Dez and somehow he thinks that a girl hating you means she has a massive crush on you. I have no clue where he got that idea but something tells me that only thing that Trish would "love" to do to him is murder him.

I'm making my way to math when I get pulled into a closet. I feel like I'm ready to scream my head off when a small light bulb lets there be light. As I see who it is I feel really confused. I never talk to this person and much less pay attention to them. In front of me is the queen bee of our school, Jessica.

"What?" I ask in a high squeaky voice. She giggles at my question and begins walking towards me. I want to leave but the doors on the other side and she's in the middle. "Austin let's just both admit it. You like me. I like you. Let's skip everything else and just go to being girlfriend and boyfriend and all the benefits that come with it."

I'm cornered at the wall now and I have nowhere to escape. She's practically on me and I'm pushing myself away from her as best as I can. "Umm I don't really like anyone," I tell her. She's closer than before now. She grabs my cheeks with her hands and makes me look at her.

"There's nothing to pretend about. We can have a thing that's only ours," she tells me in a flirtatious voice. Whoa! Did she just say that I can have a "thing" with "her"?! That's where I draw the line!

I softly push her back and I tell her in an annoyed tone, "Look Jessica, you're… um… nice? And all… but I don't need a thing. I already have a thing with Ally. We are perfectly happy and right now I don't need a girl because the only girl I will ever need in my life is already in it. So if you don't mind I don't want to be late for class."

Before she can say anything I make a run for it and the only sound I hear after is a high annoying voice yelling my name and clicks of high heels but I manage to escape. Man why did she have to do that? I like Ally Dawson and no one else. I thought it would have been pretty obvious to everyone. Even Dallas knows that I'm interested in Ally like that. That's why he always gets annoyed when we hang out together without him. To be quite honest everyone notices it except Ally, but she's always been the type of person that's oblivious to everything around her so that kind of explains it.

* * *

Ally's POV

* * *

I was writing in my songbook/ diary when the school's bell for lunch rings. I couldn't be happier! I love learning about the organism's cells and how it functions but right now the only thing I can really think about is food. And especially pickles!

I make my way to our usual spot which happens to be under a tree but when I look up I know something's up. Sitting under our tree happens to be Jessica. She's the girl who hates my guts for no apparent good reason. The only word I've said to her is hi and apparently that was enough to make her hate me.

I ignore her as I take my seat on the other side of the tree but I'm forced to face her when she calls out to me. "Umm... Not to sound rude or anything but are you talking to me?" I ask her.

She has this smile that seems to be screwed on and painful to her and in a fake cheery voice she laughs like I'm making a joke before she says, "Of course silly. Why do you think I'll be calling out your name for?" I know something's wrong with the world or I've been abducted by aliens because Jessica is being NICE. And if you know anything about Jessica it's that the word nice doesn't exist from the planet she's from.

She takes a seat next to me and tries to make small talk. Hoping that she'll leave soon, I go along with it and hope that Austin, Dallas, Trish, or even Dez comes and saves me from this torture.

"So I've noticed you've been getting close to Austin right?" she innocently asks me. I only nod my head and she continues. "Well I'm not sure how well you know him or how good of friends you are but I think you deserve to know."

Now I feel like a train wreck. What should I know? What is Austin doing? What is she talking about? What does she know about Austin? "What should I know?" I ask in an uncertain voice. I can't look at her or anyone now so I just stare at my worn out converse and pray that anyone will come soon.

"Well I'm not sure how to say this but Austin's using you," she calmly speaks. I turn my head to stare into her eyes and then she says, "He told me that he only hangs out with you because he feels bad for you. Like the fact that the last time he saw you he made you cry when you lived in California and because your mom left you and your father. He thinks he has to pretend to be your friend because he feels guilty for making you cry and he pities you." As I hear her say those words I feel my eyes on the brink of crying and the only thing I can say is, "He told you that?"

Never once has Austin told anyone that my mom left. He knows that she hurt me and he's been the only one that I trusted enough to tell and he's been telling my whole past to everyone he talks. Besides the fact that he's only friends with me because he feels like it's his job.

But then that wouldn't explain why he tried so hard to become my friend again. It wouldn't explain the fact that he told me his story but then how would she know the fight I had with Austin and my mom? It just doesn't add up either way. She keeps talking but then I interrupt her with, "No he wouldn't do that. I know him and he's not using me. He wouldn't do that to me. He wouldn't hurt me again."

She gives me a pat on the back before she stands up. "I knew you wouldn't believe me but I think you deserved to know what type of person Austin Moon is in reality. I'm not telling you to confront him about this but you shouldn't let it slide either," she tells me before she walks away.

Suddenly I'm not so hungry anymore and the pickles that I packed for lunch look rotten. And I have this big hole in my stomach. What should I do? Do I believe her? I know she hates me but maybe she does have a human heart under that cold exterior. I mean she did tell me that she knew I wouldn't believe her and that I should try to ask him but then again she DOES hate me.

What if she made all of this up and she wants to destroy my friendship with Austin? I know Austin and he wouldn't do this. I'm not sure how she found out about my mom and the fight but I doubt that Austin told her. And I definitely don't believe that he's only being friends with me because he feels like he has to. I mean he wouldn't write that song for me if he felt like he had too, right? HE wouldn't get the inspiration to write it if he didn't mean it and the way he sang it and the way he told me his story he looked so sincere that I know he's not using me. But why would she tell me that.

Soon Dez and Trish join me and it's only a couple of minutes later that Dallas comes and then Austin. I try to push away the words that Jessica told me but the whole time I can't help but think about them every time I looked at him because he has hurt me once and played me. And I don't know if he actually wants to become my friend or if he wants me to fall for his trap again.

I keep talking to myself in my head but when Austin comes and asks me if I'm ok I know for a fact that nothing Jessica said is real. She only wants to mess with your head Ally. Don't let her mess your friendship just because she wants to get you paranoid. With that in mind I decided to disregard the whole conversation we had and if Austin didn't want to be friends with me he wouldn't have fought for us.

A/N: I know you have every right to kill me and i don't have any big excuse except the fact that I've been ignoring this story so I'm sorry but I'm back. To be quite honest I'm not sure when I'll upload this story but during thanks giving you can expect a lot of chapters from this story! So i'm not sure how you feel towards this chapter but i hope you enjoyed it. I think I've finally getting to wher i want it to get it. You see I have like the ending written out and all except I don't have how it gets to the ending figured out so I'm working on it and i think i've finally gotten it so yea. I hope you enjoyed it and on to shout outs!

ausllyfan01: Thanks for all the support and hopefully i haven't made you run away from all the tardiness of my uploading. A big sorry for that and I hope you liked this chapter! I am so happy for your review it made my day and brought a big smile to my face! :) So thank you and I hope you keep reading and i promise to do better uploading this time than last time.

queenc1: Thanks so much for all the support on all my stories and especially for encouraging me to write and continue my first one along with many others. Your reviews always bring smiles to my face and makes me feel excited to write another it's just that i'm tired and lazy half the time and the other half life takes care of it so I don't have time. So i want to say thanks and I'm glad you review my stories because i enjoy reading them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the last one.

Isazu: I am so so so so sorry for updating late. I know i'm lazy and you have every right to hate me but hopefully this chapter makes up for it. I'm glad that you're happy that Ally knows everything but you have to admit this chapter wasn't that bad. It could have gone worse if you think about it but I hope you enjoyed this one and until next time, but before i go, THANK YOU!

randomsmileyperson: Thank you for all your support and I hope you liked this chapter. And I'm glad that you liked the way i told it. Sorry for not uploading sooner and thanks for all the support! :)

readinghottie16: I'm glad you understand about the glare. It freaks me out so much and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you so much for all your reviews becuase they make my day and bring lots of smiles to my face and it's one of the reasons why I push myself to update when i feel as tired as hell so I hope you liked it. Thanks for all the support!

XxGlitterGirlxX: Well Hello there! Thank you so much for all the support and i hope you can forgive my horrible updating skills i have for this one. But as long as i upload it's ok right? I'm glad that you're enjoying it and i hope you liked this chapter too! Thanks!

itscalledkarma: Well first off, thank you so much for the review you left about two chapters ago and I am really sorry for not updating earlier but yea. I hope you still like the story and enjoyed it. I know i'm a horrible person for updating horribly but thankss for all the support and I really enjoyoed reading you reviews! :) so THANK YOU! And I agree with you about the whole mom thing. It's sad but true at some points.

: Well look who we have here? ;) Thanks for reviewing and no worries. I'm glad that you are enjoying the story and I hope that you liked this chapter! :) I'm glad you think I wrote his story good cause i was going ccrazy of uploading so big thank you! And I'm happy you liked the last scene. Who knows what will happen to these two! :) SO thank you!

bubbleslolz: Thank you so much for your support! Well here's me getting off my lazy ass and UPDATING! I'm hoping you enjoyed this chapter and like where it's going. Don't worry it gets better and Promise I'll leave will get updated some time this weekend so be on the look out! Thanks! :)

AusllyL0ver123:Well thank you for your review from two chapters ago. I'm happy you really like this story and I hope you want to keep reading. I can't wait to read more of your stories and thanks for everything again. Hopefully you can forgive me with my tardiness one last time?

Frenchie12: Ugh! I know exactly what you mean. I'm always trying to put myself in their shoes and I'm trying to see how they should act and whether i'd be that forgiving because I think if i was Ally i would make him do so much more things before I finally gave him a chance to explain himself. Yea but at the same time i'm still not sure how it's going to end but i know it's going to finish with a big BAM! SO thanks for reviewing either way!

So that's it. I pormise to try and upload sooner and i hope you can forgive. So I want to give a thanks to all of you who have added Remember Us to your favorites or follow list or best of all reviewed. It always encourages me to continue so thanks! I still don't own Austin and Ally and have a goodnight or morning!

smileysteph :)


	13. Crushes and Conversations

I've been walking back and forth for the past hour. It's the weekend and I should be taking my shift at Sonic Boom but no! Instead I'm in my room having a stupid, crazy conversation with MYSELF!

Yep, there's nothing wrong with me. There's nothing wrong me except for the fact that I am slowly going insane.

I have been debating with myself the same question that keeps me up until one am in the morning: do I like Austin Moon?

I mean he's cute and sweet but do I like him? Is he even boyfriend material?

What about Dallas? Didn't I "love" Dallas before Austin came I to the picture?

Well I do like Dallas but Austin gives me butterflies. Dallas makes me smile but Austin makes me laugh. And Dallas might be my close friend right now but Austin's will always be my best friend. It's just how it works... But is he boyfriend material?

Best friend and boyfriend have very different roles and just because Austin's my best friend it doesn't mean he could be a good boyfriend.

Ug! Who had to make love so complicated!?

I let out a frustrated sigh before I throw myself at my bed. I'm faced down on my pillow when I hear a soft knock coming from my balcony door.

At first I think I have finally lost it but when I hear it again I realize that I'm not I imagining things.

I slowly get up and walk towards the door and it doesn't surprise me when I find the blonde head that has been driving me crazy for the past hours.

"Hey Austin. Whatcha doing here?" I ask him as I let him in.

"You're alive!" He shouts as he pulls me into a deathly hug.

I try to hug him back but he has his arms are wrapped around me so tightly that I can't even breath.

After a second or so I think he starts to worry that I'm not reacting that he pulls back to get a better look at me.

"Thank you," I choke out as I began to fill my lungs with air.

he hugs me once again but this time lightly so that I can return the hug. As soon as he untangles himself from me I realize that my heart was beating fast from the close contact I had with him. Something tells me that this boy will be the death of me.

"Ally I've been looking all over you! Why are you here? Why haven't you answered my text messages or calls? A you sick?" He asks me as he puts a hand to my forehead.

I let out a chuckle as I remove his hand and tell him, "No Austin, I am not sick. I've just been thinking about something. "

I turn to close the door of my balcony to only find him patting the spot next to him on the bed seconds later. Leave it to Austin to make himself comfortable. if he's in his own house anywhere.

I roll my eyes at him, but the smile on my face tells him other wise.

I hear the bed groan under me and soon I'm sitting right beside him with my head leaning on his shoulder.

"So what's been bother you Alls?" he softly whispers to me.

And this is the exact reason why I find myself in this position... Because he's just so damn sweet!

"Well..." I drag out, "ok..." I take a deep breath before I finish, "Well it's a girl problem."

I turn to look at him and automatically I find his eyes growing ten times bigger. He removes the hand he had around my shoulders to scratch the back of his neck. In an awkwardly tone he mumbles, "oh did Mother Nature come to visit you? Because if you want I could go buy something from the store that I don't know... Could help?"

He looks so confused right now. He doesn't seem comfortable at the topic he brought but it's kind of him to still try to help me out. Although that's not the problem I need help with.

"No Austin! I'm not on my dot. By girl problem I meant that I'm having boy problems. As in I'm not sure if I like a guy or not," I voice.

He lets out a sigh in relief and with laughter in his voice he says, "You have no clue how glad I am. As much as I would love to go buy pain killers or tampons for you, I'd rather skip the need to explain myself to the cashier."

I let out a giggle at hearing his response.

Check! He's made me laugh.

"So on with the boy issue," he continues, "What's his name?"

I find myself looking intensely at my shoes, and fighting the urge to bit my hair as I tell him with my cheeks a rosy red, "We'll that's the thing, I'm not sure who I like?"

We stay quiet for a few seconds and only after a minute or so I get the courage to look up at him.

He has the facial expression he uses when he's trying hard to think. As if the light bulb's going to pop into his head at any second. But at the same time, he has a face of confusion and puzzlement.

"What do you mean by 'I'm not sure who I like'?" He asks me.

"Welllll!"I say in a really high pitch while dragging out the word.

I have a nervous smile playing on my lips and I think I sound so out of it that I've even made Austin anxious.

"Ally that was a really long and high pitched well,"he tells me with worry.

"It's just that..." I hesitate to tell him.

There's nothing wrong with liking two guys right? I mean it can happen. As long as I don't play them then I should be ok.

"I like two guys!" I blurt it out, afraid that I wouldn't have the guts to tell him.

We've never talked about crushes before. It's not because we were shy to talk about them but we weren't in the age to. I liked dolls and he liked cars; both thinking that every other boy and girl had cooties besides each other. And lets not forget the fact that we still weren't checking people out.

"You... Like... Two... Guys...?" Austin asks himself more than me.

I can hear pain in his voice and suddenly talking out my problems with him doesn't seem too good.

"Umm if you want I can go talk with Trish about this?" I suggest as I began to play with a strand of my hair.

I'm trying my best to concentrate on anything other than Austin but I can't when he says, "No. I'm your best friend and best friends tell each other everything. There's nothing to be embarrassed or worried about."

I look up to see a reassuring smile on the corner of his lips. He loosely puts an arm around my shoulder as he brings me closer to him.

"So who are they?" he asks me once again, the worry in his voice now gone.

I take a deep breath in before I tell him everything. With the exception that I made the names be Douglas and Tristan. He almost catches my lie when he tells me that he hasn't met any boys with those names but somehow I manage to lie about where they're from.

After I'm done telling him my story the advice he gives me is, "Well that sounds tough. Both guys sound great but I feel like you're making yourself like one guy in fear of loving the other. Ally just let your heart tell you who you want and then you'll really know who you love."

I nod my head in response. He's right but the problem I'm having is that my heart doesn't know who it wants. Is it possible to like two people at once?

I'm lost in my thoughts that I don't realize that Austin got up. I stay in my own little world until he interrupts my thoughts by saying, "Hey it's getting late. I should probably go home now. You know, Rydel and Ross need someone to take care of them."

A smile forms in my face at remembering Ross. He's like the little brother I always wished I had. Austin and I always had something interesting happen when I would help him take care of Ross.

"Hey would you mind if I came with?" I ask him hopefully.

Somehow I still haven't been able to go over to his house. He always brings out some type of excuse and I'm left saying that I understand when in truth I feel like he doesn't want me to go over.

He has a weak smile on his lips as he tells me, "Ally I know I've said this before but maybe next time you can come over."

I feel my smile come undone for a second but quickly I replace my frown with a fake smile I respond, "No it's ok. I understand. Maybe next time."

I guess he hears the sadness behind my voice because he walks over to me and lifts my chin to look at him.

"I know it looks like I don't want you over but it's not that. It's just that Ross and I are working on something special for you. And it's taking a while longer than we expected because Rydel always cries in the most inconvenient moment. But I think next time we'll be finished so you can come over."

He has a goofy smile on his face. Leave it to him to make me a surprise.

I can see a hint of blush but I'm not going to point it out because knowing Austin he's just going to deny it.

I give him a real smile this time as I nod my head in agreement.

Then he does the unexpected. He cups my face with both of his hands and leans down to give me a quick kiss on my forehead before he pulls me into a hug.

We've had our share of innocent kisses like that but never have I had him kiss me. It's usually me giving him a kiss on the cheek.

I fight the urge to touch the place where his lips were only a few seconds ago. I loved the way that his lips felt on my skin. Something about it just feels so right, like it's natural for us to be like that.

He tells me goodbye but I'm still trying to figure out what happened that I don't really pay attention to him. As soon as he's gone I grab my songbook and start writing down as fast as I can all the lyrics that are forming in my head.

As days go by I find myself realizing that I don't have to choose any of them. It's not like they even like me back. Well maybe Dallas but I doubt that Austin sees me as anything besides his best friend.

It's sad but true. I could be flirting with him for all I know and he still wouldn't get any hint. That's just the type of guy Austin is.

And it doesn't help when Austin starts talking about this "love" of his. Lately he's been annoying me with this mystery girl because he doesn't want me to know her name, on the topic of how much he loves her. Seriously, he probably met this girl a couple days ago and fell in love with her when he's known me his whole life and doesn't see me as any potential in being his girl.

That's just a way of life telling me that at least in this universe, we are most definitely not getting together in that sense.

On the other hand, it's interesting to see how Dallas and Austin interact. There always seems to be this invisible tension between them that feels like a bomb is going to explode at any second.

They control it just enough so that they're not biting each others heads off but you can see their want through their eyes.

As I walk through the school hallway and see Austin goofing off with a group of girls, I can't help but feel jealous. I mean he's my best friend. I met him before they did and do they really have to drool each time he walks by them or give me the stink eye.

I roll my eyes as I try to open my locker. On cue Dallas makes his way towards me and pulls me into a bear hug.

"Hi Dallas!" I giggle out. I know that I have a big smile on my face and that's thanks to Dallas. Like I said he can make me smile even on my worst days.

"Hey Allycat!" He whispers into my ear. He messes up my hair in a teasingly way but it just makes me pout at him as I tell him to stop.

"You know you like it deep down Ally," he says with a smirk on his face.

I glare at him in response. Not saying a single word and this makes him worry a little bit. I can tell from his eyes.

"Ok so maybe it does bother you but you love me too much to stay annoyed with me," he has a hopeful expression on his face as if he's wondering if he answered correctly and is giving me one of his cheesiest, childish grin.

I try my best to keep a straight face but I can feel the corners of my lips doing otherwise. It's just something about how sweet and funny Dallas is. He's cute. He is so childish and does things before he thinks. He's just perfect.

Before I can stop it I'm smiling and soon were both laughing at what just happened.

"Next time I'll let my person hair stylist to come along. So when I mess up your hair she can fix it for you," Dallas tells me teasingly.

I play along with him for a quick second, "of course and then I'll look like a superstar walking down the runway."

I pose like I am a model but when I look to left the scene I see makes my stomach do flips flops... And it's not the good kind.

Dallas keeps joking around but all I'm seeing is Jessica with her arms around Austin. And Austin's not doing anything.

I close my locker and in a monotone I tell Dallas that we should head to class. The whole way he seems oblivious to my sudden change of mood but I couldn't be happier.

Of course! Jessica is most likely the girl that Austin's crushing on. I mean why wouldn't he?

She has a supermodel's body, is always wearing the right clothes, and looks like a Barbie doll for god sake! Lets not forget she's little miss popular.

I feel like I'm getting a flash back of the ninth grade with Austin and Stacy. But this time things would be different right? We won't get in fights because of this one girl.

Plus I can get to like her... Well as long as we both stay on opposite sides of each other and I have a cloth like Harry potter that allows me to be invisible every now and then.

Also if you look past her cruel comments, mean glares, and rudeness... She's not so bad. I mean I can handle her if Austin dates her but that would take a lot of will power.

We take our seats next to each other and when Austin comes into the room I try my hardest to not to show how uncomfortable I feel at the moment.

After all, this is one topic that I don't want to bring up with him. It screams out danger and problems between us just thinking about it. I'll just ignore it until I see that it's becoming something serious. Yea that's what I'll do. I could have been imagining things for all I know.

A few days go by and the whole Jessica incident is out of mind. I was probably just being paranoid. Of course Austin wouldn't fall for someone as fake as her. He most likely learned his lesson with Stacy.

Lately I've been getting stuck with hanging out with Dallas and Austin and its been interesting. Wherever we go I'm always stuck in the middle. Both of them make me choose sides when presented and they both fight for my attention.

It's so stressful but I've talked about it with both of them and they just say the same thing, "it's nothing."

Well if it really was nothing the. They wouldn't be competing against each other every opportunity they had!

As I say goodbye to the boys as they drop me off at my house. I'm just praying to god that I don't hear in the news tomorrow how two boys fought until death.

* * *

Austin POV

* * *

I have no clue how it ended up with DallASS ruining my time with Ally but as we're waving off Ally, I can't help but feel that we are finally going to explode with one another. As I drive off to his house, the car is filled with tension and we're both waiting for the other to say something.

"So let's be honest. I don't like you, you don't like me. So lets skip the causal conversation," he tells me in a bratty voice.

"Fine," I say in a harsh tone, "Well let me start off with that I don't like the way you look at Ally."

Every chance I get I turn to glare at him. If we're going to be honest then I have a lot of things that I would like to get off my chest.

"That's coming from the guy who made her feel like crap. She told me everything you know. How could you do that to Ally!?" He yells at me. "And how could you have the nerve to ask her to forgive you!? If she'd let me I would have punched your face a long time ago!"

I can feel my grip on the wheel getting tighter as he tells me off. I wish I could tell him he was wrong but I have to face the music from my past. I have to live with the fact that I made the person that I love most feel horrible about herself.

"Don't worry I want to punch your face too, but I stop for the same reason as you. And like you're any better!? You're just jealous that I have a thing with Ally while you're just getting left behind!" I shout out in annoyance.

I am so glad that there are no cops around because I'm sure they would have stopped me by now. I am going way past the speed limit. Stupid jerk face DallASS! He always ruins everything.

"I think that your the one who's jealous. She's just getting to know you already. She's learning how to trust you again while she tells me things you wouldn't even know. She trusts me and whether you like it or not, you have to face the fact that right now I am her best friend. You're only starting to become a friend to her. She may remember who you were and some things may feel like old times but this the present. And in the present I am in her life!" He shouts back with the same amount if intensity.

We keep shouting at each other through out the whole ride. It was only a ten minute drive but I have never cursed as much as I did in that time span. We keep bad mouthing the other and keep bringing up the faults of the other.

He should just leave her life. It would make things much, much better!

"Just leave Austin," he brings his voice down. "All you do is make her feel confused and another worry into her life. She doesn't need to feel that you're going to leave her again and make her feel bad just because you did it once. She doesn't need to feel paranoid about the people who hang out with you, afraid they are going to turn you against her."

He stops for a few seconds. I have my hands resting on my laps. I knew that the past I share with Ally is something we are gong to need to overcome. I knew that since the moment I saw her but a reason I stayed is because I know we can overcome it. I know that we are stronger than that.

"She does care about you. That's the only reason why she forgave you. But if you cared about her you would let her live her life and move on. You guys did have something. I'm not going to act like you guys never happened. But you have to face it Austin, you let her go and she made her life. Now I take the place where you once did. As much as it hurts you have to acknowledge that."

And with telling me that sentence he leaves.

I stay seated in the car for a few seconds taking everything he just said.

It wasn't selfish of me to fight for her... Was it? I'm not holding her back, right?

I know that we've been walking on a rocky road, trying to get back to where we started once but were still us. Or as close as we can get to.

I shake my head of these thoughts and turn the engine to start driving to my house. I am not a bother in Ally's life. I can't be.

A/N:ok so I am back and sorry for the long wait. But if you don't read my other stories i have mentioned that life is crazy with soccer. I was going to update sooner but soccer took away all my week and then with Christmas and all, it's hard to write when your cousins keep interrupting your writing process every five minutes. So I hope you liked this chapter and I'll try to upload tomorrow but if not on New Years I will! I hope you all had a merry Christmas and shout outs!

SereneLuv13: sorry for the long wait but here it is. And I will writ ethics story until the end. So if it takes a while it upload don't worry it just means that I am busy. Thanks for reviewing though! Glad you're liking it. :)

queenc1: thank you so much for all the support. It really makes my day and encourages me to write. And thanks for your thoughts on the characters. I like to see what people think of them. :)

Naadabh:I am sorry for not updating soon but I am back! So first off thanks for the support and review! You always bring a smile to my face :). I am so glad you're liking throw the story turend out because I still feel like I made their relationship go to fast but I feel like I'm getting to placwhen how it's getting back on track. That's one of the reason why I haven't written for this story too much. Because I had writers block. But thanks for everything andd I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Guest: well here's the update and I'm hoping your not dead yet because I would love for you to find out what happens next! ;) so thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Guest:you seriously made my day! I was laughing so hard at your review that you made me cry. I was windering if anyone would notice the pat I didn't put ass in DallASS and you did! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you liked this chapter. :)

readinghottie16:thanks for reviewing and you welcome for the shout ouSorry ray for the long update but here's the chapter. I'll try to be bett in the next! :)

Samiha Horan: string words for one character. Thanks for review and letting me your what you think. I hope you liked this chapter and keep reading.

Bubbleslolz:hey there! Long time no see but I am back! I love your reviews? They always make me laugh and it's interesting to see what your going to write next. Ell I'm glad you like the story and hopefully you're still reading the chapter. Thanks for all the support. :)

randomsmileyperson: thanks for everything! And I am sorry for not reading your stories but trust me. Soon your just going to get a bunch of emails from me saying a review and review and review. So thanks for the encouragement and I hope you liked this chapter. :)

Isazu:don't worry, you're not the only one who hates Jessica. And Austin will find out about it,but maybe a little bit later. And thanks I am sorry for not updating soon but I've just been so busy and all. I hope you enjoyed this chapter thing Thank You so much on the support with this story. It really means a lot. :)

xXLGBTXx:it felt so weird to use your new ame but I think it's cool. :) so here's the new chapter and sorry for the long wait. I am so glad you liked the last shout out and I'm sorry for putting you towards the end but I just sort of put people in random places cause I'm about to leave and I'm going to log off but I want to post the chapter. But on with the shout out, thank you so freaking much! You inspire me so much to continue writing and your new story is amazing in a case you haven't read my review! So yea I love you too and don't let people bring you down. There's too many haters I this world. And if you just brush it off someone good is bound to head your way! So til next time! :)

Frenchie12: hey there! Thanks for the view and don't worry oths agree with you on Jessica. Lets just say things a about to get complicated. Not sure if you route gonna like it or not but hey a stories a story.

XxGlitterGirlxX:hi there :) I feel so bad because thanksgiving thing didn't happen but I promise to make it up to you this week. I'm already working in the second chapter and ill dedicate that one to you! Thanks for all the support and being one of the Asians why I haven't completely given up on this story! :)

HG Just Because:hello! I'm sorry for worrying you on this story but here's another update. This story will continue til the end so theres one worry you won't have to worry about. And thank you so much for all the support. It really means a lot.

So sorry for disappearing in you guys but things have been crazy as I mentioned earlier and a big thanks for all of you. Every favorite, follow, or review always encourages me to write more and I will update soon cause you guys are the best! Hope you have ah happy neve years eve and I'll see you soon hopefully. Have a great day or goodnight!

Smileysteph :)


End file.
